The Truth Hurts
by BannanGodis
Summary: Team Rocket's Boss Giovanni take Ash from his mother and have him locked up all day in his room. But one day Ash meet a Pikachu, Ash and Pikachu becomes best friends. But after Ash and Pikachu escaped from Giovanni and Team Rocket, they don't gave up! Team Rocket want Ash!
1. All Is Not As It Seems

_All the police officers were looking for the organization that had made so much trouble in the peaceful Kanto Region, but the police will never find the organization's headquarters. For the organization's boss has done something like no other: Team Rocket's boss had hidden and waiting for the right opportunity to attack._

_Team Rocket's boss had been hiding deep inside a forest. __None of the people who lived in Kanto ventured near that part of the forest. Rumors said it haunted, but of course it was a false rumor that Giovanni had spread throughout the entire Region._

_Like all the other evil organizations, Team Rocket wants to take over the world with powerful Pokémon. But Giovanni had a new strategy. He didn't use Pokémon for his "take over the world plan." No, he used a boy._

_This boy wasn't older than fourteen years old. His hair was tousled and black as the night. His eyes were like light brown chocolate, and on his cheeks he had small lightning bolt birthmarks. This boy's name was Ash. Ash Ketchum._

_Giovanni had, for some strange reason, raised this boy like his own nephew. Nobody knew what Team Rocket's boss had planned for the fourteen year old boy... But one thing they knew for sure: Giovanni had big plans for the boy._

_Ash had lived in the same room for years, and he barely got to leave it. Why did he leave the room? All he needed was already here! He had a bed__that was hard as a stone, a toilet that was pretty clean, a sink,__and a shower. When he needed food, someone brought it to him. Ash could sit alone in his room for days- No, weeks on end, but had always a big smile. He thought everyone else lived this same way. If he only knew how wrong he had been all these years..._

**The Truth Hurts  
All Is Not As It Seems  
Ca.1 Present Times**

* * *

The great Giovanni sat in a large room. One might think was a dining room for the king and queen. He looked at the most important leaders of their evil associations. All were at this important meeting, even those who didn't live in this Region. At the table sat the leaders of Team Galactic, Team Aqua, Team Magma and himself. All the criminal leaders had come except for Team Plasma's leader. He lived all the way in Unova, so he didn't come to the meeting.

"So Giovanni, what was so important that you had to disrupt our... Business?" asked a man with red hair. He was the leader of Team Magma.

"Yes, we were so close to catching the powerful Kyogre!" cried the leader of Team Aqua as he glared at his "enemy".

"It was nothing compared to what I did before this meeting! I caught almost Dialga and Palkia. I was so close to getting my perfect world!" whined the blue-haired leader of Sinnoh's evil organization.

Giovanni sat there with his eyes closed. To think that adult men could sound like small children! And criminal leaders at that! He opened his eyes and slammed his hands on the table to get everyone's attention. He succeeded and all the other leaders stopped at each other and looked at Team Rocket's boss.

"I didn't call you here to yell at each other. I think we should combine our organizations to have a greater chance of succeeding in our goals." Giovanni explained coldly. His voice sounded like that of the devil.

"I'd rather beat myself up then team up with Team Aqua! Never in my life!" Exclaimed the Groudon-loving Maxie. Archie stood up and stared at Team Magma's leader.

"If you think I want to work with you, you can go die in a hole! I would rather die than work with you!" Team Magma and Team Aqua could agree on something after all! Unfortunately, they both agreed they couldn't work together.

Giovanni sighed and concluded that Team Magma and Team Aqua were lost causes. He then cast his eyes upon Cyrus.

"Want to join my plan to take over the world?" Giovanni asked, but Cyrus just shook his head as a no. Giovanni growled. Would he have to do it all alone?

"My destiny isn't to take over the world. My destiny is to create a perfect world," Cyrus explained as he and the other leaders headed to the door. Now there was only one organization that he could trust.

* * *

Ash lay alone in his bed and looked up at the ceiling. Up on the ceiling, Ash had glued some stickers there. He had set up those Pokémon stickers when he was younger than he was now.

"_Why can't uncle Giovanni__let me leave my room? I've been here for years... Have I done something wrong? Does he hate me? I never get the chance to ask because never enters my room,"_ Ash thought sadly. He had thought about this for years. Then he heard someone put a key in the keyhole to enter the room. Ash sat up with the best posture he could manage. If it was his uncle that wanted to see him, he wanted to look the best possible. Into the room came a man wearing a black uniform with a big red "R" on his chest. Ash sighed and looked sadly at the man.

"Your uncle wants to talk to you." Did he just say... Ash couldn't believe his ears, his busy uncle actually wanted to talk to him! Ash jumped up from the bed and smiled at the man, who rolled his eyes and grabbed Ash's arm. The man pulled Ash through the corridors. He didn't have to pull very much since Ash went voluntarily. They stopped in front of a door that Ash hadn't seen in many years: the door that would lead him to his uncle.

"Stay here, I'll speak with your… Uncle and say you are here," the man said as he walked into the room. Ash stayed outside the door and waited to enter.

Then Ash heard suddenly something. It didn't sound like a human or like a machine... What could it be? The more Ash thought about it, the more he wanted to find out what it was! Eventually, the curious boy couldn't resist the temptation to solve this mystery! Ash ran after the sound which lead him to the steps heading to the basement. His uncle had said more than a hundred times that he was to never go down there, but Ash couldn't stop now. He was so close to solving the mystery! His uncle would to thank him because he found out what the mysterious sound was.

Ash walked down the stairs slowly. He was worried that some of the guards would catch him. After a few steps, he began to walk down faster. He felt happy. He had dared to do something new! His uncle would be so proud of him!

Ash opened a door and went into the room. When he closed the door, all of the dust flew off of it, revealing a sign that read "PROHIBITED." Ash lit the lamp and saw lots of sheets. Some were covering something. What did his uncle conceal under all these sheets? Ash walked up to one of the sheets and pulled it away from the hidden object. Ash stared in shock at what had been hidden under the sheet. It was a cage filled with pokemon. Some were even seriously injured. Ash walked over to another sheet, pulling it off. Every single one was the same result.

Pokémon.

Pokémon!

Pokémon!

Did his uncle know about this? How could he do so in such cases? He had a Pokémon he loved. Ash looked in all the cages and saw that all Pokémon who were in the cages had given up. Ash then heard the same voice as before! He looked through all cages and saw a yellow mouse with a lightning bolt-shaped tail. Ash smiled at the little mouse. It hadn't given up yet. Ash walked over to the cage the mouse was in. When the yellow mouse saw him, sparks flew from his red cheeks.

"Hey! I'm not going to hurt you! I just want to help," Ash explained nervously. He didn't want to admit it, but he was worried that the yellow mouse would shock him. Ash began to try to break the padlock, but he wasn't strong enough. The mouse looked at the boy who was trying to save him.

"Pika?" it whispered doubtfully. He didn't know if this boy was with the wicked men who had kidnapped him from his home.

"I'm Ash, what's your name?"

"Pi.. Pikachu.."

"So your name is Pikachu?"

"Pika," replied Pikachu with a hesitant nod. He thought that the boy seemed okay, but he didn't dare take the chance.

After a while, Ash managed to liberate the weakened Pikachu from the cage. Pikachu walked slowly out of the cage and went up to his rescuer. He smiled at the boy, and the boy smiled back.

"Come on, we must help the others!" Ash said as he ran to another cage. Pikachu nodded and ran after the excited boy.

-oOo-

"Sir!" saluted the man who had been tasked to retrieve his nephew, but Giovanni couldn't see Ash somewhere.

"Where is my nephew?" Giovanni demanded strictly. The man swallowed his saliva in fear. How could he tell him that the boy had disappeared?

"Ehm.. I told him to wait for me outside the door, but when I came back, I couldn't find him anywhere. I'm sorry Sir that I have failed yo-" He didn't finish his miserable excuse before a loud warning alarm howled across Team Rocket's headquarters. Giovanni knew what the alarm meant. Someone had freed all the Pokémon. He clicked a button, and a few seconds later his most trusted Team Rocket agents entered the room.

"Sir, you called?" inquired the blonde woman. She showed great respect to her boss by kneeling in front of him.

"Did something that happen? This alarm has never gone off before," said the green haired man who was kneeling next to his female partner.

"Go to the cargo hold and bring me the traitor. Do you understood?" clarified Giovanni. He really hated traitors.. It is always so messy and bloody..

"Sir!" Cried the woman and the man, who quickly ran out of the room. Giovanni nodded and sat on his king-like chair, petting his faithful and single Pokémon friend behind the ear.

The blonde woman and her anxious partner entered the elevator. When they walked out of the elevator, they saw the one sight they never thought they would see. The two Team Rocket agents saw their boss's nephew, but not only that. The boy had freed all their Pokémon!

"Cassidy..-" the man began. Cassidy silenced him and smiled.

"We are lucky Butch. We'll be able to harm the boy, but the boss won't get mad at us!" Butch nodded. He really hated that spoiled boy.

"We won't be able to hurt him. We need to bring the boy to the boss." Cassidy sighed. She hated it when her male partner was right.

"Fine, we'll take him and catch all the Pokémon again." Cassidy picked up a red white Pokéball and threw it gently in front of her. A red light came out of the Pokéball and a Ariados appeared.

"Pretend to be injured, and when the little boy tries to help you, use Spider Web on him. If any of the other Pokémon trying to help the boy stand in your way, crush them." Ariados nodded and walked away. It lay on the ground and pretended to be unconscious.

"Hey, look Pikachu! Another injured pokémon! We must help it!" Ariados smiled. This would be too easy. Ash ran up to the "injured" Pokémon and put a reassuring hand on the spider's head. It was then that Ariados used Spider Web against Ash, but the yellow mouse had been on his guard and took the attack. He now had cobwebs all over his yellow body.

"Pikachu!" yelled a shocked Ash. He tried to reach his bound new friend, but someone grabbed Ash's arm. Ash looked at who held him and saw Cassidy. Ugh.

"Let me go! Pikachu needs help!" Ash shouted as he tried to escape from the evil woman's claws. Cassidy grabbed the struggling boy's other arm and forced it behind his back.

"Lemme go!" Ash cried. Cassidy listened to the boy's whining, getting irritated.

"Ariados, aim Spider Web at the boy's mouth so I don't have to hear his screams!" Ariados nodded and used the attack on the boy's mouth. Ash screamed through his "gag" but could barely be heard. Pikachu tried to stand up to help Ash but the web made it so he couldn't move or use any of his electric attacks.

"Butch, throw me a rope so I can tie the boy's hands behind his back." As soon as Ash heard that, he started to fight. He looked at Pikachu with a glance, begging him for help, but Pikachu was defenseless. Butch walked up to Cassidy holding a rope, and Cassidy held Ash's hands close together so that Butch could bind them. Ash screamed and struggled to become free, but when his hands were bound, Ash gave up. Cassidy and Butch noticed that the boy had stopped fighting.

"Don't be worry, we'll take you to your uncle and he'll take care of you.," Cassidy whispered in Ash's ear. He really hated her.

"Pikapi.." Butch and Cassidy turned their eyes to the yellow mouse who had tried to save his human friend.

"Ariados, take care of all the runway Pokémon. Especially that rat," Cassidy ordered as she held the black-haired boy. Ariados nodded. The door to the elevator closed, and Ash couldn't see what would happen to his first friend.

"Mmwp.." Cassidy smiled when she heard that the bound boy tried to say something. She forced the boy's head in her direction and crouched so that she was eye to eye with the boy.

"You will never see that rat again. We'll let him suffer a bit longer because he almost stopped us from catching you." Ash shook his head as small tears slid down at his cheeks. He didn't want Pikachu to get hurt. The elevator doors opened, and Cassidy and Butch led Ash to the same door he had been standing in front of earlier that day. Butch clicked on a button that was on the side of the door.

"Sir we have the traitor." As soon as the doors opened, Butch and Cassidy forced the bound boy into his own uncle's office.

The room was dark and the only thing they could hear was Giovanni's Cat Pokémon purring with pleasure. If they looked closely, they could see their boss sitting in front of them.

"Botch and Cassidy, you can leave. But you little creep… You should stay. I'll take care of you," Giovanni said in a dangerous voice. He was holding a gun. Cassidy and Butch who didn't want to make their already angry boss madder left Ash in front of his uncle, running out the door. Ash couldn't believe it. He had always believed that his uncle was a good businessman but he was a… a... a murderer. Giovanni walked up to the terrified boy, aiming the gun at the his head. Ash screamed into his gag and let his tears flow.

* * *

**BannanGodis: Thanks so much awolflover2! Thanks!**


	2. A Chance To Escape

_Giovanni walked up to Ash, his gun aimed at the terrified boy's head. Ash's screams were muffled from the gag in his mouth, but his tears flowed freely._

**The Truth Hurts  
A Chance To Escape  
Ca.2 Present Times**

Giovanni was about to shoot the traitor dead, but he stopped when he got a good look at the one. It was his own nephew. He let out a frustrated sigh before letting the gun fall to his side. Ash blinked away the tears and saw his life was no longer in danger…for the time being.

"How could you?!" the man shouted as he tore the gag from his nephew's mouth.

"I-I only came down here because I heard something," Ash explained amidst his hiccups. "That's when I saw all these Pokémon trapped in their cages! Some of them were hurt; I couldn't just do nothing! Some of them could die if they don't get help!" He was suddenly quieted with a slap from his uncle.

"Do you honestly think I care?" Giovanni asked in a dangerously low tone. "They're nothing more than tools that've gone beyond their usefulness. Your meddling down here just caused me unnecessary trouble. You're just like your father!"

"Wh-What are you talking about? I've never met my father before. I've been by myself in this place because you forced me to!" Ash's cheek was still stinging, but he was not going to let the threat of another slap to quiet him.

* * *

All the while, Pikachu sat quietly in his cage. As apprehensive he was about the two before him, he couldn't stop worrying about the boy. He didn't know why he was feeling like this. The last thing he wanted to be associated with was a human, but it was the boy who showed him any kind of care. All humans he had seen were bad to him, but the body risked being caught just to help him. As confused as he was about these feelings, he knew one thing for sure; he didn't want the man to hurt the boy.

* * *

Ash continued to stare Giovanni down, his eyes shining with immense determination against his uncle. It was during this time that a group of Team Rocket members came in; one of them a woman with long red hair and a man with short blue hair along with a Meowth that actually stood on two feet.

"Boss, is everything okay?" the woman asked, her eyes catching sight of their supposed intruder and the man's gun not raised.

"Does everything look okay, Jessie?" the man growled. "You and James certainly took your time getting here. Now hurry and get this boy out of my sight!"

"Yes, sir!" all three, including the Meowth, acknowledged as they took Ash and dragged him out of the room.

"…Just who exactly are you?" James asked once they made some distance. "I've never seen you around before."

"Yeah, this's the first time I've seen you with the boss," Meowth stated. "What'd you do to peeve him off so badly?"

"Are you two really asking that?" Jessie scoffed. "It's obvious that he's some new grunt that managed to insult the boss. It's probably because he's not in uniform. Still, he must see a lot of promise in the boy if he didn't shoot him."

"You're probably right," the man quickly agreed. "That's why he's the boss; he can notice things that we can't."

Ash quickly realized that these three were not that smart. Just one look at how he had been acting would have been enough to show he was not a member of Team Rocket. The fact that they did not know he was Giovanni's nephew also proved their lack of intelligence. Thinking fast, he realized that he could try to use this to his advantage.

"Y-you're right," he stuttered out. He quickly cleared his throat before speaking again. "I'm a…new recruit Giovanni hired. He beat me up because I talked back to him, but he thinks I can be a great asset with a little work. In fact, he did say something about me possibly taking over you guys' place."

"You're not serious?" Meowth exclaimed while the other two stared at Ash. They had since stopped moving and were considering the lie. "The boss would never do that! We're his most loyal guys!"

"He said that loyalty can only go so far. He thinks that I have more strength than the three of you combined. However, I don't want to be taking your jobs." Ash was silently hoping that he did not oversell his lie. "If you let me go right now, I promise to go as far as I can from here. You three obviously have more experience than me, so I don't think I could do what you're already doing."

"…And you promise never to come back here?" James asked. He received a quick nod as a response. "What do you say, Jessie?"

"I say we take this brat at his word and let him go. How are we going to keep on living if we don't have this job?" Jessie immediately released Ash's arm with James following suit.

"Thanks!"

"Don't be thanking us, kid. Just make sure we don't see your face around here again, got it?" the cat threatened with his claws out.

"G-Got it!" Ash stuttered before running back the way they came. Apparently, it was in the direction of the exit since the three did not stop him. That was all well and good, especially since he wanted to go and free Pikachu. He soon found himself back at the door and opened it slowly in case his uncle was still inside.

"Pikachu, are you still in here?" Somewhere in the barely lit room, the soft sounds of the yellow Pokémon were heard. Ash followed it and found the mouse stuffed once more in a cage with a fresh padlock on it.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of there." As he said this, Pikachu's eyes watered a bit. He never expected for the boy to come back and free him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Giovanni was back in his office looking through the security cameras. He looked at the room he just came from and saw his nephew free from his men's grasps and back in the Pokémon stock room.

"I thought I told those worthless fools to take care of him! Must I do everything myself around here?" he growled before stomping out of the room. His faithful Persian followed closely behind.

* * *

After fiddling around with the padlock for a minute, it cell to the ground. Ash quickly opened the cage and freed Pikachu. However, he was not expecting the sudden jump towards his chest and was knocked to the ground.

"Stop it, Pikachu; it tickles!" he laughed amidst the licks on the cheek he was getting. The mouse stopped but then moved onto Ash's shoulders which was surprisingly comfortable for the both of them. They then began to work on opening up the rest of the cages, although the other Pokémon were a lot more wary of Ash than Pikachu was. It took a bit of convincing from the mouse that he was okay, but they soon escaped their prisons and flooded the room with their newfound freedom.

Giovanni had just entered the room when he was greeted with the sight of freed Pokémon. Needless to say, he was going to have doomsday come early for Jessie, James, and Meowth. However, he needed to take care of his nephew and the mess he caused.

"Take care of that rat, Persian!" he commanded, quickly taking note that Pikachu was rallying the other Pokémon to leave their cages. The white cat complied and easily attacked the small mouse by surprise.

Ash heard Pikachu's screams and looked towards the sudden battle. He saw his newfound friend lying on the ground with a big white cat looming over him. He was about to go over to help, but Giovanni quickly approached him and kept him from going anywhere.

"Make sure it doesn't go anywhere while I bring the boy somewhere where he'll never get out again," the man commanded. The cat did as it was told and kept the struggling mouse pinned down.

Pikachu continued to struggle, but he was no match for the much bigger Pokémon. He saw that Ash was being taken away, and he was not going to let his savior and new friend go just like that. So with the strength he did not know he had, he summoned all the electricity he could from his body and let loose a powerful Thunder Shock.

"What the…?!" Giovanni turned around when he saw yellow sparks of electricity and saw his poor Persian being lit up like a one-tone Christmas tree. While the weakest of attacks in the thunder category, this one seemed to possess the strength equal to the weakest Thunder he had ever seen! It was all he could do to keep from being struck by a stray bolt. All the while, Ash began to struggle harder against the man's grip only to be met with tighter restraint.

When the light show was over, the poor Persian collapsed to the floor. A bit of its fur had been singed, and an amazingly angered Pikachu stood on top of it. The man had never seen a Pokémon ever get this angry. However, he soon realized that this emotion stemmed from his nephew. If this was the reaction Pikachu showed, then he had an idea what the reaction would be if he brought the stakes up.

"I see you care about the boy. Then are you willing to gamble with his life?" he threatened as he pulled out a knife from his jacket pocket and rested it on Ash's throat. Whatever sparks that were left of Pikachu's cheeks dissipated when he saw this.

"Just get out of here, Pika-"

"Shut up or I will use this!" The knife drew even closer to Ash and threatened to break the skin at even the slightest movement.

Pikachu knew the risks if he were to do something now, but he was not going to sit around and watch Ash get taken away. After thinking for less than a second, he decided to take the risk and let out another Thunder Shock. This time, he aimed it at both Giovanni and Ash. As much as he hated to hurt Ash, he knew it would be his only chance to free him.

As the electricity coursed through them both, Giovanni was the first to collapse to the ground. Thankfully, the shock did not cause him to dig the knife into Ash's throat and instead fell harmlessly to the ground with a sharp clank. As for Ash himself, he was spared any further unnecessary shocks the moment Pikachu saw him free. However, he was still brought to his knees and was instantly met Pikachu's concerned hands pawing at him.

"Geez, you sure know how to rescue someone," Ash groaned with a pained but appreciative smile.

It took him a bit of effort, but he soon managed to get to his feet. He then headed towards a door that had a conveniently marked sign above it indicating it as the exit. Knowing what had to be done, he opened them and was greeted with fresh air. All the Pokémon immediately made a beeline for the exit, although Pikachu seemed a bit hesitant on leaving.

"Go on, Pikachu; you're free now. You can go back to your friends. I'm sure they've been worried about you." Ash could feel his chest tighten a bit as he said this. Pikachu might have someone out there that cared for him, but Ash had nobody beyond the boundaries of this building. He almost envied the small Pokémon for that. Still, he swallowed it down and forced himself to say his goodbyes. "I'm sure you don't want to stay here any longer. Try not to get caught by these guys again," he added with a smile before walking back into the storage room.

As Ash walked back into the evil place, Pikachu watched his retreating form. Even though they had only met a few minutes ago, he could read the emotions in the boy's eyes. They were full of sadness and loneliness. Even his walk showed that he did not want to stay in that place any longer. But maybe it was because he grew up there that he had nowhere else to go. Maybe it was that this place was the only home he ever knew despite clearly hating it.

And then there was another thing Ash mentioned that bothered Pikachu. Pikachu did not have any friends to go back to. There was nobody out there worrying about him and wondering where he went. He had always been a loner, never caring to hang around anyone. But after seeing what Ash done for him and the other Pokémon, he could not help but to become the boy's friend. And as his friend, he would be damned if he left Ash alone in this place a moment longer! So he immediately called out to Ash while running towards him.

"What're you doing, Pikachu?" Ash asked as he turned around. He was surprised to see the mouse was still around. "You're free now. Or don't tell me you actually like staying here?" That comment earned him a very light shock that was really in teasing. However, the look on Pikachu's face was completely serious. The mouse then began to make arm movements as though trying to tell Ash something.

"Is there something you need in here? Do you need my help looking?" The mouse shook his head and pointed at Ash. He then used his other hand to indicate the exit. "…You want me to leave?" This time, one hand was pointing at both Ash and himself with the other still towards the outside. "You want me to…to go with you?" A happy squeak left the mouse's mouth. "B-But I got nowhere to go! I don't know anyone out there. I know I hate this place, but it's the only home I know. I can't survive out there by myself!"

Pikachu sensed Ash's hesitancy but was not ready to give up just yet. He jumped onto the boy's chest and allowed himself to be cradled into those caring arms. And with the same arm gestures, he put one hand on Ash's chest and the other on himself before bringing them together.

"You want me to leave here with you? You're saying that you'll make sure I'm not alone when I'm out there? Still, I don't think I'll survive on my own. You might be with me, but how am I going to take care of myself? I've never once been outside, and I don't think I'm cut out to be on my own."

Pikachu merely continued with his protests. It was clear he was not going to take no for an answer. However, Ash's life had always been about confinement no thanks to his uncle. As much as he hated being treated like an in-house prisoner, the prospect of finally escaping that life was extremely appealing. All he had to do was leave with Pikachu and be done with it. Still, there was that fear of the unknown and the reluctance of leaving the admittedly crappy but survivable conditions he lived with for most of his life. Ash did not know what to do, but he knew he had little time to make a decision before his uncle's men came to check up on all the commotion.


	3. New Beginning

**KaliAnn: Thanks and here you get a new Chapter!**

**Pikacraft: THANKS SO MUCH! I know.. I had first thought that Cassidy would kiss and love Ash but .. I just felt bad for the tank so I switched out the kisses and so on to what was in the second chapter.  
Pikachu is free and wants Ash to house from his uncle but Ash does not know if he'll do it .. You will get to read the results in this chapter what he will do.  
I'm thinking of Aura and the Chosen one, but I do not know .. We will see further into chapters but THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR IDEAS, MY OTHER fanfic YOU HAVE GIVEN ME SO MANY IDEAS! :) You have been such a great help in both of my fanfic's 3**

**Guest: HAHA LOL! Was about to update when I saw what you wrote! xD But here you go, enjoy! :) + Thanks^^**

**Ash: ****BannanGodis does not own Pokémon and the characters! If she did that she would she would go to Japan and shop in the Pokémon Center!**

**Speak/Speak: "  
Pokémon speak in English: ( )**

**Ash ~ 14  
Giovanni ~ 35**

**The Truth hurts~  
New Beginning  
Ca.3 ~ Present times**

Ash stood in front of Pikachu. What would he do? If he goes back to his uncle, Giovanni will just lock him in a room that is even safer than the previous room but if he follows with Pikachu, he will be free but poor, with no home and money ..

"Pikachu I don't know what I'll do. If I go home to Giovanni will he just lock me in a room that is even safer than the previous room but if I follows you I'll be free but poor, have no home and no money.."

Pikachu looked up at Ash and could see he is confused and anxious what he should do. Pikachu went to Ash's to Ash's pant legs and pulled them lightly.

Ash looked down at Pikachu and knelt at Pikachu's level and looked into Pikachu's black tear-filled eyes.

"Pikachu are you sure about this?" Ash asked, Ash looked in Pikachu's face and could see confusion " You know, be with me all the time .. I know you might feel obligated to be with me just because I saved you, or at least tried, but you saved me just so we are acknowledged .. You may go away if you want and pretend you never met me?" Ash said and tried to give Pikachu a friendly smile but Pikachu could see through it and saw the sorrow.

"Pi Pikachu pikapi!" Pikachu said which mean "I like you Ash!"

**Giovanni's bedroom**

Giovanni law in his bed and rolling about in bed, something bothered him.

" _Maybe I was too hard on Ash before. He's just a kid who wanted to help, what if he hates me now! I band is pinned him and forced down my handkerchiefs in his mouth and put a piece of tape over his mouth."_ He took a deep breath and sat up_ "_ _I have to take Ash to her new room .. The room is at least better than being tied i guess .. "_

Giovanni went out of his bed in only his nightgown and went to the elevator to go down to the cargo hold where Ash was, or it was at least what he thought.

When the elevator doors opened on the ground floor was the first thing he saw was Cassidy, Butch and Cassidy's Raticate unconscious, tiny sparks came from their bodies. Giovanni went quickly up to them but when he looked into all cages, all were empty .. Not one Pokémon left .. Giovanni feel like that anger as his face turned red.

When Giovanni heard a noise that sounded like a squeak, he looked around himself and saw a door that was open. It was now Giovanni noticed that Ash not sat tied to the pipe.

Giovanni went to the door and looked out, he could see the tree tops of the trees that were in the woods.

" _Think about all the Pokémon held out through this door, but where is Ash?"_ Giovanni was thinking when he stood on threshing of the door and looked out toward the woods.

Giovanni went as quietly as he could so that no Pokémon would notice him, but when he had gone a bit and was almost in the woods, he could see a young boy with black and tousled and a little Pikachu.

The boy was Ash, his own nephew ..

Giovanni hid behind some trees and tried to eavesdrop what his nephew and that Pikachu was talking about, what is he thinking about? His nephew is not so stupid as he talks to a Pokémon and expect it to understand and respond?

" Pikachu, what do you think I should do?" Ash asked Pikachu

" _I was wrong, he was stupid enough to ask .. "_ Giovanni thought bitterly

"Pikapika chuu!" Pikachu said and jumped up at Ash's shoulder.

" Okay you win .. I'll leave uncle Giovanni and begin a journey with you Pikachu." Ash said while he scratched Pikachu under the chin.

"Chaaa!"

"Ash you is not going nowhere besides your new room. " Giovanni said angry and looked at Ash.

"Uncle Giovanni..? What do you doing here?" Ash asked and baked slowly, but Giovanni went closer to Ash.

Pikachu let the sparks of electricity flew from Pikachu's cheeks, ugh what Pikachu hated that man.

" Come Ash we go home and leave the rat here." Giovanni said and gave a smile but Ash just baked away from Giovanni again.

"Ash come here… NOW! Giovanni cried angry

"No Uncle Giovanni.. I don't want to go home with you, you will just lock me in a room and leave me there but if I go on a Pokémon journey and will learn a lot, to be free and can maybe even make friends." Ash said but Pikachu looked sad at Ash " human friends" Pikachu's sad facial expression changed to a cheerful expression instead.

" Ash there was no request, it was an order!"

"PIKA PI PIKACHU PIKA PIK PIKAPI!" Pikachu cried and jumped between Ash and Giovanni.

Giovanni growled angrily, why did Ash become so stubborn? He used to always do that Giovanni told him, it must be the rat's fault!

"It's the rat's fault right?! He has done that you dare to defy me!"

"Pikachu is not a rat, he's my friend, my only friend ... .. Thanks to you!" Giovanni was about to protectera but Ash continued his speech, "YOU would not let me go when I was little and meet kids my age, YOU never let me meet my parents, WHERE ARE THEM!?" Ash said and looked angry at his Uncle

Pikachu could feel something wet on his face, but it's raining does not? Pikachu looked up at Ash's face and saw that Ash's eyes were red and swollen, he was crying .. he must have kept this pain in his entire life.

" I held up inside because I could not risk you försör my plans or any of the others organizations learned that who you were, they would take you away from me! " Shouted Giovanni at full throat, the last part was that through the pain in his voice.

" And your parents are dead." Giovanni said with a satisfied smile.

Giovanni stood there with a big satisfied smile on his lips Ash but he stood there shock, his host was in pieces! His parents were dead and he learned it from his uncle!

Pikachu had enough of seeing the pain in Ash's eyes so he jumped up in the air away from Ash's shoulder and Uses the Thunderbolt on Giovannu, Giovanni screamed in pain while Pikachu's Thunderbolt shocked him.

While Pikachu used his Thunderbolt on Giovanni stood just behind Ash Pikachu and tried to process what his uncle had said, could it be true? He parents were dead and he does not have a single memory from them .. Tears streamed down Ash's cheeks when he heard a bang

Knocked was Giovanni who could not cope with more of Pikachu's Thunderbolt so he had fallen unconscious.

Even though all Ash's uncle had done Ash as Ash ran beside his uncle and started shaking him and hoping that he would wake up. Ash had just been told that his parents were dead, and now he saw his uncle, his only family lie motionless, Ash thought it the worst and started screaming at her uncle to wake up but he did not move a muscle.

Pikachu walked over to Ash and put a paw on Ash's legs, Ash looked at Pikachu with red swollen eyes.

"Why..?" Whispered Ash silent

"Pikapi.. pi pika.." Whispered Pikachu, Pikachu's black eyes start to get watery all he wanted to do was to help Ash, but the only thing he had done was to give him more pain.

Ash took his hand in Giovanni's breast pocket and took out his wallet, Ash took out some money then he put back the wallet.

"Pikachu, you still want to travel with me?" Ash asked quiet.

Pikachu looked at Ash in shock, Pikachu had just honestly fried his uncle but still asks Ash if Pikachu want to travel with him.

"Pika.." Pikachu whispered nod Spirit, Pikachu was afraid that Ash was mad at him.

" Come let's go Pikachu if we are here when he wakes up he will try to stop me going." Ash said and stood up, Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder then walked them off.

**BannanGodis: Sorry for the short chapter, but I think this is the good end of the chapter.**

**Ash: I like this chapter most so far.**

**BannanGodis: Why do you think that?**

**Ash: Why? perhaps because I was not bound in this chapter or that scary woman tried to kiss me! * Smoke is coming from the ears ***

**BannanGodis: Sorry about that .. But be glad that Butch came into otherwise maybe she had kissed you!**

**Ash: *sigh* Fine..**

**BannanGodis: Thank you for reading and please write Reviews, becomes excited when I read them. I will be happy if you even just writing "good" or so! :)**

**Ash: Please write what you think will happen in the next chapter! Banna Candy already have an idea but yours could be MUCH better!**

**BannanGodis: What do you mean by that? * Staring angrily at Ash***

**Ash: Nothing…**

**BannanGodis: Also write who you want Ash to be paired with! (May, Misty and Dawn)** **Just so you know, I may not take it with the most votes but I want to know what you think! :)**

**Ash: Can I decide?**

**Everybody (including Pikachu): NO!**


	4. The Truth About Giovanni

**Pikacraft: No problem, it should be me who should thank you and I think your ideas are great! And if Ash's parents may refer to any chapter in the future, do not want to show too much. And thanks so much for the tip, I tried to use it in my second story "The Lost Aura Prince" Took care I that good? I try anyway to make my stories as good as possible and with your help, it is even better!  
-Your friend BannanGodis.**

**Ash: ****BannanGodis does not own Pokémon and the characters  
(-Bonnie, she is mine!) ! If she did that she would Buy lots of chocolate, and do not share! xD**

**Speak/Thinking: "  
Pokémon speak in English: ( )**

**Ash ~ 14  
Brock ~ 17  
Bonnie ~ 7**

**The Truth hurts~  
The Truth About Giovanni  
Ca.4 ~ Present times**

Ash continued to walk through the woods with his new trusty friend Pikachu on his right shoulder, Ash slurped on a big red apple.

" Mums Pikachu, this apple tastes great!" Cried Ash smooth

"Pika?" Pikachu looked at Ash like he was crazy, he had never tasted an apple before?

Ash saw Pikachu's confused look, Ash couldn't hold back a small smile.

"You understand that when I was locked in my room I never go out, so when I wanted something, I got to ask my uncle that later got one of his guards to fetch it for me .. But what I got was not grown with the help of nature, it was with the help of science so the apples tasted okay I guess but real apples smakara ... WOW!"

Pikachu gasped in amazement, how can someone be so cruel to his own nephew .. Do not even let Ash get a small apple.

" _NO PLEASE I BEG YOU! "_ Someone shouted.

Ash and Pikachu looked at each other, his voice was as light as Ash take a chance that there was a little girl. Without thinking, Ash began to run towards the direction the scream came from.

Ash ran to Pikachu who was as hard as he could in Ash's shoulder so he would not fly off. When they came to the source of the scream so Ash that he had gambled correctly, it was a little girl who did not look older than 7 but then saw Ash another sight that he did not like one bit. It was a tall man with black clothes and on his chest was a big red R.

"Please do not take my brother's Pokémon, he will be angry at me!" Begged the little girl

"Sorry to disappoint you but my boss want that Pokémon, and I will get it."

The man took out a Pokéball from his belt and threw it in the air, a large Blastoise arrived. The girl baked and kept in a Geodude.

" Blastoise use Hydro Pump!" commanded the man, pointing to Geodude.

Blastoise two guns went up from his will and managed a Hydro Pump against the girl and Geodude, the water came closer and closer but suddenly!

"Pikachu Thunderbolt!"

"PIKA.. CHUUUUUU!"

The girl looked toward the direction the voice came from, but all she saw was a bright light from Pikachu's Thunderbolt.

Pikachu's Thunderbolt smashed into Blastoise Hydro Pump and made to attack not met the girl or Geodude.

The man looked where the voice came from and saw that he was at least in values thought he would see his boss's nephew.

Ash ran in front of the girl to protect her, but they don't knew it so looked a tall black man who was a few years older than Ash looked at what happened.

"disappearance from her! " Ash demanded angry

"PIKA!" Pikachu agreed with Ash and sparks came from Pikachu's cheeks to show that he meant business.

" Blastoise Rapid Spin, GO!" shouted the angry man

"Dodge it Pikachu and use Quick Attack!"

Girl looked at the young man in front of her, protected her, he does not even know her. The tall man who stood in the background watching with interest to the young man and his Pokémon.

Pikachu stumbled on a root, the man got a mischievous smile.

" Blastoise use Hydro Pump at Pikachu, full power!"

Blastoise did what his coach said and shot a large amount of water against Pikachu. Pikachu watched as the water came closer and closer and closed his eyes, he knew he was too late to dodge the attack.

"PIKACHU!" Ash shouted as he ran up to the battle field where Pikachu was waiting for the attack, Ash grabbed Pikachu to protect him.

Hydro Pump hit Ash and Pikachu, the attack was so strong, so Ash and Pikachu flew into a tree. Ash had his back against the tree and got the biggest hit, Ash fell unconscious.

Pikachu looked up and saw his unconscious friend, he had risked his own life for Pikachu.

The man who had the thief looked at the battle immediately went up when he saw that the boy who protected his sister fell unconscious.

" Brock!" Cried girl smooth

" So you are Brock Gym Leader in Pewter City? "Asked the man contented

"Yes and you are A horrible man trying to harm a young boy and my sister."

" Not my fault that he put in. "

Pikachu had gone out Ash's grip and ran next to Brock and the little girl.

" So sweet the little rat trying to protect the boy. "Sneered the man with a mischievous smile.

"PIKAAA ...!" growled Pikachu

Brock went a step forward towards the man and held up a Pokéball.

"Enough!" Cried Brock angry

"GO ONIX!" Called Brock and threw his pokemon ball in the air, a red light came from the Pokéball and then came Onix forward.

"PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Blastoise Pikachu met his Thunderbolt perfectly on Blastoise, Blastoise be eliminated.

Brock looked in shock at Pikachu.

The man growls and took up Blastoise's Pokéball, Blastoise was sucked into the Pokéball.

" I'll be back!" And by saying that, he flew off with his jetpack.

The girl, Brock and Pikachu walked over to Ash. Pikachu pushed lightly on Ash as he regained consciousness

"Ehm.. What? I want to sleep a little longer .." mumbled Ash

Pikachu licked Ash on the cheek and then he opened his eyes and saw Pikachu, a strange man and the girl he had protected.

" Big brother, is he good? "

Ash sat up and looked for the man who had attacked them, but did not find him.

" Where is the man? "

" He ran away when your Pikachu shocked him." laughed Brock

Ash laughed but then he felt something hugged him, it was too big hug to Pikachu's arms would go around Ash. Anyone who hugged him was the little girl.

" Thank you for protecting me and my brother's Pokémon." She said sweetly

Ash did not know how he would react, he had never received a hug, even from his uncle. Ash did as he had seen on television how you would do if you got a hug, he patted the girl on the back.

Brock looked surprised at his sister's action, to hug a stranger .. Brock took his hand on his sister's shoulder so that she let the young man.

"Excuse me sister. I'm Brock, Gym Leader in Pewter City and this is my sister Bonnie."

Brock noticed when he said he was a gym leader so was the boy's eyes full of horror.

"Please do not hurt me .." Ash whispered quietly, Ash's eyes were full of tears

Brock and Bonnie looked in shock at the boy .. Why did the boy that they would hurt him?

" I'm not going to hurt you .. "

Ash looked at Brock in amazement, his uncle had always told him that gym leader were dangerous.

"But you are a gym leader.." whispered Ash

"Yes but I'm not going to hurt you, especially not when you protected my sister."

Ash nodded approval, he did not know why but it felt right to listen to this man.

Brock offered a hand to Ash to help him up, Ash looked at his hand with some doubts but he took Brock's hand and let him help Ash up.

"So what's your name?"

"My name is Ash Ketchum." Having paused for Pikachu jumped into Ash's shoulder again, where Pikachu felt most secure "And this is my partner Pikachu"

"Pikachu!" cried Pikachu smooth

"Hey Ash and Pikachu!" Greeted Bonnie smooth

"Hay/Pika!"

"I have to ask Ash who said gym leader hurt people?"

Ash became silent for a while, but he decided to tell.

" My uncle. "

Bonnie and Brock looked in shock, how could someone cheat in his own nephew to gym leader hurt people?! It is not reasonable.

" Ash he lied to you, what do you think gym leader's task?"

"To have fights with coaches and their Pokémon gym leader thinks is good enough steals them from the coach, the police have no power either to stop them." Ash explained bitterly, ugh how can someone treat Pokémon so?

Once again stood Ash and Bonnie in shock, Brock could not understand what Ash had heard the lies.

"Ash your uncle have lied to you, a gym leader's task is not to steal Pokémon from trainers. Their job is to have a battle against to test if they are good enough to be part of the Pokémon League, if they hit the gym leader gets them a badge proving that they have won, when the coach has all 8 badges causes them to be in the Pokémon League and may get the chance to show what values you are going for. "Explained Brock, proud

Ash had stars in his eyes (anime style), he did not know it was so cool Gym Leader!

Then Ash got an idea.

" I challenge you to a battle! " Challenged Brock and pointed at him.

Brock had lost words, a few minutes ago was Ash afraid of the gym leader and now he wants to challenge Brock for a gym battle, Brock got a smile on his face .. He has not had a fight in a long while, at least not any that he wanted to fight.

" I accept your challenge, we run 3 on 3! "

" _But I've only Pikachu .."_

" Do I need 3 Pokémon?"

Brock looked at Ash in confusion, he had not three Pokémon? He was so strong ..

"Okay we run 2-2!"

"Must it really be 2? Can we not run with only one Pokémon? "

" Don't say you only have your Pikachu ... "Sighed Brock, Ash but he gave an embarrassed smile relieve blushed

"How long have you been a trainer? Where are you from and where are your parents, it does not sound serious about a boy walking around alone with only one Pokémon? "Brock asked irritably

"Ehm.. Pikachu how long do you think?" Ash looked at Pikachu, Pikachu took out two fingers, "Yes type in 2-3 hours I guess?"

"_2-3 hours?! Ash and Pikachu Looks like they've known each other all their lives."_ Thought Brock, speechless

"I'm from Kanto.. It's all I know…" Said silent Ash

" _He does not know where he lives? Something is not right .. "_

"And my parents I don't know .. I have lived with my uncle for life .. But I think my parents are dead, that's at least what uncle Giovanni said." Ash struggled not to cry.

"_Did he say Giovanni?"_ Thought Bonnie and Brock

" Sorry I asked Ash but .. Did you say Giovanni?"

" Yeah .. He is not so happy with me right now ... "

" Ash do you know who your uncle is? "

"Ehm.. My Uncle?"

"Well maybe he's your uncle, but you know what his job is?" Ash raised an eyebrow

"He never let me leave my room .."

"He is the most wanted man in the world, he is the head of the organization Team Rocket." sighed Brock

"Team Rocket?"

" Team Rocket is an organization that wants to take over the world and capture the strong Pokémon They do not care about the strong Pokémon have a coach, they catch it even if it means hurting the trainer and Pokémon. Team Rocket tries even to catch Legendary Pokémon. " Explained Brock, he looked into Ash's eyes and know that he felt betrayed.

" So .. Am I also a criminal? I am the nephew of a monster! "Ash knelt, took his hands over his face and cried," Why did he lie to me? Why .. Did he say anything? "

"Pika pika.." Pikachu shook his head

Brock could not believe it .. The man who had tried to ban Pokémon training had a nephew who was not a monster, Ash he is a good person .. And Brock knew it.

"Ash .. You're not like your uncle., You have a heart of gold, just saving my sister that you did not even know!" Brock tried to convince Ash, he did manage to get Ash to look up.

"I thought that guy would take my brother's Pokémon but then you came and Pikachu, you protected me .. Thank you." Bonnie is also trying to persuade Ash

" And not to mention that you risk your life to protect Pikachu "Pikachu and Ash looked at each other," Believe me, Ash, you're not like your uncle. "Explained Brock, smiling

"Thanks.. But…" Ash stood up again

" I WILL THRILL YOU STILL IN A BATTLE, WE RUN 1-1! " Cried Ash with his challenging voice (Anime).

Brock jumped aside a little to Ash screamed so loud. but when Brock had calmed down his nerves, he looked into Ash's eyes, there was a flame of determination and Brock knew that he could not withdraw from it.

"I accept your challenge, 1-1!"

**Ash: So I learned the truth about Giovanni..**

**BannanGodis: Giovanni? Do you not call him "uncle Giovanni"?**

**Ash: Not any more.**

**BannanGodis: Write Reviews! :3**

**Ash: I will win my first badge!**

**BannanGodis: We'll see, I have the power.**


	5. Abandoned Pokémon

**Harshika****: Thank for your Review, I have already answered you on pm so .. I just write it here, thanks again :)**

**Aketzali-chan****: I know, that I did not ... I wish he would get a large outbreak, hmm .. was not so ..****Srry****:(**

**Pikacraft****: Ash feel really let down, glad you liked the chapter .. What did you think of my battle? Write what you thought about it, my first battle after all .. - This chapter.****  
-Your Friend BannaGodis.**

**Ash:****BannanGodis****does not own Pokémon and the characters****  
(-Bonnie and Karl, them are mine!)**

**Speak/Thinking: "****  
**Pokémon speak in English: ( )****

**Ash ~ 14****  
**Brock ~ 17**  
**Bonnie ~ 7****

**The Truth hurts~****  
**Abandoned Pokémon**  
**Ca.5 ~ Present times****

* * *

Brock and his Little sister Bonnie led Ash and Pikachu to A large building that resembles stones, top of the left side is it inscribed in stone "PEWTER GYM".

Ash and Pikachu looked impressed at the gym. Pikachu had seen a gym before, before he been caught, but it had not Ash. Ash had never seen such a large building, if you don't count Team Rocket's HQ.

Ash and Pikachu went into the gym and saw a battle plane, Ash looked at the battlefield then it came suddenly lots of pictures in Ash's head.

_A__5-year-old__little boy with black messy hair was sitting at the stands and watched at a tall man who had the same hair as the boy, but the man's hair was a little longer. The man stood in a Pokémon battle field with their Pokémon in front of him, it was a__Raichu__._

Ash blinked a few times and the images disappeared, he was back to Brock's gym.

" Okay Bonnie, you have the want to be a judge? " Asked Brock as he bent down to her level, in response Brock got a nod then she ran to the side of the battlefield.

Ash stood on one side of the battlefield while Brock was standing in against Ash.

Bonnie raised two flags that were on the floor, one red and one was green.

"This battle is between Pewter City Gym's gym leader, Brock and Challenger is Ash Ketchum from .. " Bonnie remembered that Ash had said he did not know where he came from " Get out your Pokémon."

Brock threw up Onix's Pokéball, Onix roared.

"Pikachu I chose you!"

"PIKA!" Pikachu said as he jumped off Ash's shoulder and down to the floor, stood in battle positon.

" begin the battle"

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

"PIKA….CHUUUUUUU!" Pikachu against Onix with his Thunderbolt perfectly, but when Pikachu ended his Thunderbolt stood Onix just there as if nothing had happened.

" Why did the Thunderbolt no effect, it was a direct hit? "

" Onix is a Rock Pokémon, that means electric attacks will have no effect. " Brock explained calmly.

"WHAAAT?! PIKACHU IS A ELECTRIC POKÈMON!" Shouted Ash, frustrated

"Onix use your Tackle attack!"

Onix used its Tackle attack on Pikachu, Pikachu flew down to the ground but was still strong enough to fight.

"Pikachu are you okay?"Pikachu confirmed it with "Pika!"

"Pikachu Quick Attack!"

Pikachu ran against Onix at full speed but Brock and Onix did not move a muscle, had they given up?

Pikachu ran on Onix, got a hit again but once again Onix stood there as if nothing had happened. Instead, one could hear Pikachu screaming in pain, he had run at full speed towards the Onix and attacked head first.

"Onix use Bind at Pikachu." Ordered Brock to his Rock Pokémon.

Onix's tail came around Pikachu, Onix took a firm grip around Pikachu and held him high in the air.

On the ground, Ash could see his beloved Pokémon damaged and there was nothing he could do.

"PIKACHU!" He cried

" Onix stop, that's enough."

Onix Pikachu released from its grip, Pikachu rolled down Rock Pokémon's tail wacky eyes.

Ash ran to Pikachu, he took up his little friend and looked at Pikachu's eyes closed .. Pikachu's face was full of pain. Ash looked towards Brock and Onix, is still holding Pikachu.

"The winner is the Pewter City Gym's gym leader, Brock" Judge Bonnie happily.

Brock walked over to Ash and looked down at Ash's yellow friend.

" You should go to a Pokémon Center, he needs help. " suggested Brock

"Pokémon Center?"

" It is a place that allows your Pokémon to full strength again. "

" As a hospital?"

" Yes, you can call it. "

"Thanks for our battle, I'll came back." Said Ash before he ran out of the gym.

" _He is so full of life, he will go far. "_

* * *

Ash held Pikachu in his arms while he ran towards the Pokémon Center, Pikachu opened his eyes and saw Ash.

Outside the Pokémon Center saw them about a guy in Ash's older but just a little older. The kid had blue hair, sunglasses and looked like he had a cowboy's clothes if you do not expect that the color was pink.

The blue-haired boy kept in a Pokéball, a red light came from the Pokéball and a orange dragon-like Pokémon came out.

The Pokémon was a little Charmander.

"Go away!" Cried the blue-haired boy.

"Char?" Said the little orange Pokémon confused

"I do not need any Pokémon that could not manage a gym!"

Pikachu was nervous now, Pikachu had lost .. Not a single injury got Onix.

"CHAR!" Cried the little Pokémon when it tried to take the boy's legs but the guy kicked aside Charmaner from his legs and made himself ready to crackle Charmander, Charmander closed his eyes and waited for the pain.

Ash could not just stand there and watch, Ash ran in front of Charmander and protected Charmander with one of his arms, he clenched his teeth in pain.

" What are you doing, kid? " Yelled the guy as he took down his leg on the ground.

" You can't hurt Pokémon like that! It's wrong! " Ash screamed in rage

Pikachu sighed in relief, Pikachu now knew that Ash would not abandon Pikachu or hurt him.

" Damian, why does it take so long to leave the useless Pokémon? " Come a few voices from the Pokémon Center, the voices were two guys who looked to be the same age as Damian.

It was now Damian's friends saw Ash.

"Who is that kid?"

"I do not know, he came from nowhere and stood in front of my Charmander."

"You would just kick Charmander!" Ash yelled, so loudly that Nurse Joy heard it sitting in the Pokémon Center.

Damian and his friends laughed, then went Damian one step closer to Ash.

" Maybe should I have kicked you. " Threatened Damian cold and a mischievous smile.

When Pikachu heard that he tried to use Thunderbolt but he was too weak.

Ash gnashing their teeth against each other, Damian took his foot up in the air and was ready to kick Ash. Ash had his hands in front of Pikachu to protect him.

Damian Ash kicked at his cheek, Ash made a loud sound of pain but was still ahead of Charmander to protect him.

" Hehe Damian, I think the boy wants more rod." Said one of Damian's friends with a satisfied smile.

"I think you have right."

Ash watched in horror when Damian gave Ash a smile that resembled the smile Cassidy had given him, ugh ..

"Stop!" Came a female voice in the background, all turned your and there stood a woman in a nurse dress and had pink braids.

" Come on let's go. " Said Damian and his friends, when Damian walked past Ash so he spat Ash on the shoulder. Ash looked angrily at Damian.

" Sorry Damian, he likes to make a fuss. "

"Do not apologize, but can you help me Pikachu," Ash looked at Charmander that was behind Ash "And this Charmander?"

"Obviously, follow me."

Ash took up Charmander as lay he down next to Pikachu.

**Pokémon****Translation**

" Are you okay?" Asked Pikachu quiet

But Charmander did not answer, he looked up at the boy who had saved him.

" Are you okay" Pikachu tested again.

"I'm alright but the boy? He got a pretty powerful kick on his cheek "

Pikachu looked up at Ash and equipment he had a smile on his face, Charmander looked in shock .. He had never seen a Pokémon so happy with a trainer before.

"He will be alright."

**Pokémon****Translation End**

* * *

Ash and Nurse Joy Went into the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy stood behind the reception. Nurse Joy took out a tray on the desk.

" Take your Pokémon on this." Nurse Joy explained sweetly.

Ash did as he was told and sat Pikachu and Charmander on it, when Ash would remove his hand, he felt something grab it.

It was Pikachu with tear-filled eyes.

"Pikachu what's wrong?"

"Pika pi pikachu cuu!"

Ash looked at Pikachu confused, he did not understand Pokémon language.

"I think he is afraid you'll leave him here and never come back." Hypothesis Nurse Joy, Pikachu nodded strongly to confirm that she was right.

Ash gave Pikachu a smile and took her hand in his back pocket and pulled out a photo of a man, a Raichu and a woman who was holding a baby.

"Here, Nurse Joy" He handed her the photo "If I do not return the burn photo, it's the most important thing I have." Ash looked down at Pikachu and Charmander "See Pikachu, I will not leave yet i get back the photo. Do you feel safer now?" Pikachu nodded.

Nurse Joy walked away do to make Pikachu and Charmander's health better.

**Pokémon****Translation**

" You'll be glad you have such a good coach that cares about you. "Sighed Charmander, sadly

"Actually, not Ash my coach yet, he has not caught me but we are friends .." Explained Pikachu with a satisfied smile.

"What?"

"An organization calling itself Team Rocket had caught me but Ash let me out, he put himself in great trouble to save me."

Chancy came into the room.

" Which one of you wants to go in first? "

"I can." Pikachu said and went into a room.

Charmander Sitting alone and thought about what had happened.

"_Go away!"_

"_I do not need any Pokémon that could not manage a gym!"_

_Ash protected__Charmander__._

" _What are you doing, kid? "_

" _You can't hurt Pokémon like that! It's wrong!"_

_Damian's friends came._

" _Damian, why does it take so long to leave the useless Pokémon? "_

"_Who is that kid?"_

_"I do not know, he came from nowhere and stood in front of my__Charmander__."_

_"You would just kick__Charmander__!"_

" _Maybe should I have kicked you. "_

_Damian Ash kicked at his cheek, Ash made__a loud sound of pain but was still ahead of__Charmander__to protect him._

" _Hehe Damian, I think the boy wants more rod."_

"_I think you have right."_

"_Stop!"_

" _Come on let's go. "_

_"Do not apologize, but can you help me__Pikachu__," Ash looked at__Charmander__that was behind Ash "And this__Charmander__?"_

_"Obviously, follow me."_

_Ash took up__Charmander__as lay he down next to__Pikachu__._

Chancy and Pikachu came back.

"Okay Charmaner, your turn."

Charmander went into the room.

**Pokémon****Translation End**

* * *

Ash had fallen asleep on a chair in the waiting room.

"_Ash Ketchum"_ Called a female voice in a speaker.

Ash woken up.

"_Ash Ketchum"_

When Ash heard his name, he ran to The reception there was the tray with Pikachu and Charmander in perfect condition.

"Thanks so much." Ash said gratefully

" No problem, welcome back. "

Pikachu jumped into Ash's shoulder but Charmander looked down on the tray. Ash took his hand on Charmander's head, Charmander solidified

"Come Charmander, you need food."

Charmander looked up at Ash, Ash had a smile on his face.

" _He wants me to go with him? "_

"Come on, you must be hungry!"

Then everybody heard a sound that came from Charmander's stomach, Charmander blushed.

" I was right, come on! "

Charmander jumped down from the table and stood beside Ash, then walked them to the dinning area.

* * *

Giovanni sat in his office, he was at the lodge good mood. He had lost them new Pokémon, he had caught and he had lost his nephew to a Pikachu.

"Sire, a man by the name of Karl want to talk to you. " Informed a female voice in a speaker.

" I do not want to talk to someone right now. "Snapped he

"He said it's about your nephew"

Giovanni looked at the speaker he had on his desk.

"He can come." he sighed

A few seconds it came back a man, it was the same man who had attacked Bonnie. He sat down on a chair in front of Giovanni.

" "OK, what do you know about my nephew?"

" Do you remember Sir you gave me a mission to capture the Gym Leader Brock's Pokémon? "

"Yes.."

"I had almost succeeded but then came a guy and his Pikachu and disturbed, your nephew."

"WHAT?!"

"He destroyed everything, I failed my mission. "

Giovanni growled angrily.

"Tell all the agents to find my nephew and bring him to me in life."

"Yes Sire!" And with that he ran away.

* * *

Ash, Pikachu and Charmader had just finished eating, they went outside the Pokémon Center. Ash looked down at Charmander and bent down.

" Charmander I will give you two choices, either you come with me and Pikachu on a journey to become stronger or you can get live free in the wild. "

"Char?"

"Your Choose."

* * *

**Ash: Hope****Charmander's****coming with us, right****Pikachu****?**

**Pikachu: Pika! (Yes!)**

**Ash: It would be fun to surprise Brock!**

**Pikachu: PIKA! (YES!)**

**BannanGodis****: Write Reviews! :3**


	6. New Technology

**Harshika: Thanks, and Of course I would use your ideas, they are cannon good :)**

**PikaCraft: Oh exciting, long for the story. And yes, you get to read and see if there is a ambush.**

**Ash: **BannanGodis**does not own Pokémon and the characters****.**

**Ash ****~ 14**

**The Truth hurts~****  
New Technology  
****Ca.6 ~ Present times**

Charmander looked up at Ash with tear-filled eyes, he did not know what he would do. If he follows Ash, Ash might abandon him, but if he does not comply with Ash, he will regret it for it's whole life.

Ash saw that Charmander was deep in thought, Ash gave Charmander a reassuring smile.

" You do not have to decide yet, but think about it okay?"

Charmander nodded happily, Ash patted Charmander on the head while he laughed a little.

" Okay Pikachu how about exercise?" Ash asked her yellow friend, Pikachu nodded happily then I ran away with Ash.

Charmander looked sadly at Ash when he ran away, Charmander knew it ... Ash did not care about him.

"Charmander will you come?" Ash asked as he looked at Charmander.

"Char?" Charmander pointed at himself, Ash nodded "CHARMANDER!" Shouting Charmander happily as he ran to Ash.

Ash, Pikachu and Charmander were in a stone field where there were lots of rocks everywhere.

"This place looks perfect for training." explained Ash.

"PIKA/CHAR!" accepted Charmander and Pikachu.

_"Okay .. Pikachu must use any attack that is not Thunderbolt, Electric attacks do no damage .. And Quick Attack damages just Pikachu .."_

"Pika?"

"Don't worry Pikachu, I'm only thinking about how we can beat Brock."

"Pikapi chu ka!" Pikachu pointed to Charmander.

" Do you think Charmander can win? "

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded

"So what do you say Charmander? Do you want to help me win a gym battle?"

Charmander looked at Ash restless. last time Charmander had a gym battle he was abandoned by his former trainer.

"CHAR!" Charmander nodded happily

" Alright, I will use you both in battle. "

" For you, Pikachu, I have to learn an attack that will have a greater effect on the Rock Type Pokémon. "

"And you Charmander we must Concentrate on making your attacks stronger, can you use Flamethrower and scratch?"

"Char." Charmander nodded

Then it suddenly up images of Ash's head again.

"_Raichu use your Iron Tail at the rock!" ordered a man_

"_Rai… CHUU!" Raichu's tail went through the stone, the stone fell apart in two pieces._

" _Wow dad so cool!" Said a young boy with black hair and chocolate brown eyes._

"_Thanks but it isn't so hard to learn that attack, all your Pokémon need is a long tail."_

"Pikachu we should learn Iron Tail and Charmander you should train soon."

"PIKA/CHAR!" cheering them

"Okay Pikachu concentrate all your energy into your tail, Imagine That you are going to get through the rock .. Have no fear, you have to believe in yourself." explained Ash.

Pikachu nodded, closed his eyes and tried to concentrate all his energy on his tail, Pikachu started to feel that his tail became harder.

Pikachu's tail began to change color from brown and yellow to a strong bright white.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail on rock over there! "Ash shouted as he pointed to a stone

Pikachu opened his eyes and ran towards the stone, Pikachu jumped up in the air.

"CHUUU.. PIKAA!" Pikachu hit rock through and through, when Pikachu noticed what he had done, he started jumping around in celebration.

Ash ran to Pikachu and hugged Pikachu.

" You did it, you're amazing!" Ash whispered in Pikachu's ear.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said as he hugged Ash back, Charmander looked at the scene in front of himself and had a smile.

"Pikachu do you think you can continue with Iron Tail alone for a while? Charmander needs to train too. " Ash asked as he interrupted his hug with his Pokémon.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded and start a new Iron Tail.

Ash walked up to Charmander.

" Charmander are you ready for some special training?"

"CHAR!"

"Okay Charmander use your Scratch at the stone!"

"CHAR"

**At the Police station**

Officer Jenny was sitting in his office when one of her men went inside.

" What do you want? I'm really busy. "

" It's all about Team Rocket. "

Officer Jenny immediately stopped what she was doing and looked at the man with an interest.

" Tell me everything you know about Team Rocket, we have tried to find them for years. " Jenny said

" Team Rocket has recently been seen at Pewter City Gym, some of Team Rocket's men had tried to catch Brock's Pokémon but a young kid at 14 years of age who had a Pikachu stuffed the men."

" Do you know the name of the boy?"

"No."

" _I wonder what Team Rocket will do."_

**Back to Ash**

Ash, Charmander and Pikachu had trained for several hours. Pikachu had almost mastered Iron Tail, but he must have a lot of energy to succeed. Charmander's Flamethrower and Scratch had become much stronger.

Ash gave Pikachu and Charmander a loving hug, Pikachu reciprocate back the hug but Charmander stood in shock .. His former coach never did anything like that, after training, he was just returning to his Pokéball.

"I'm so proud of you, Pikachu, you managed to learn a whole new attack. "Ash looked down toward Charmander" And you, I do not see how you could lose a gym battle .. You are amazing! It must have been your trainer's fault."

"Pi pika pikchu?"

"Char cha charmander?"

"Pi pikachu!"

"CHAR CHARMANDER!"

Ash did not understand what they were talking about.

" What are you talking about? "

"Pik" Pointing to Charmander "Chu Pikapi" Pikachu pointed to Ash.

" Does Charmander want to come with us?"

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded

" Alright! " celebrated Ash

Ash looked at Charmander and Pikachu and saw that they were tired out. no wonder; they had trained for several hours.

"Come on let's go back to the Pokémon Center." Said Ash as he took up his two weary Pokemon and ran towards the Pokémon Center.

**Inside the Pokémon Center**

Nurse Joy had just healed Pikachu and Charmander when two Pokéball's came from the ceiling (think of Pokemon Season 1 Episode 2 when Team Rocket came)

From the Pokéball's came out a Koffing and a Ekans, Then heard them voices.

_Prepare for trouble!_

_Make it double!_

_To protect the world from devastation!_

_To unite all peoples within our nation!_

_To denounce the evils of truth and love!_

_To extend our reach to the stars above!_

_Jessie!_

_James!_

_Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!_

_Surrender now, or prepare to fight!_

_Meowth! That's right!_

Ash solidified when they said Team Rocket. Three figures came up, one was a woman with pink-red hair, the other was a man with bright blue hair and the last one was not even human .. It was a Meowth.

Officer Jenny went into the Pokémon Center with her motor bike, leaving big black marks skid marks after her motor bike.

" Give up Team Rocket! I'm arresting you for the destruction of the Pokémon Center! "

" We should first of all, catch all the Pokémon in the Pokémon Center. "Explained Jessie.

" You can not do that! There are dozens of injured Pokémon here! " Cried Nurse Joy in a panic.

" Oh they will be healed when they are on Team Rocket's HQ. "Said Jeeie casually.

"Pikachu, Charmander, use Thunderbolt and Flamethrower on those clowns!"

"What?!" Shouted Team Rocket, but then came a Thunderbolt and a Flamethrower on them.

"_Team Rocket's blasting off for the first time!"_

_Blink_

Officer Jenny walked over to Ash.

" Thank you for saving all Pokémon. "

" No problem, I hate Pokémon thieves. "

" Come on Pikachu, Charmander! We go for our rematch!" Proposed Ash. Charmander and Pikachu confirmed his idea with "PIKA/ CHAR!" and nodded happily, Ash ran out of the Pokémon Center with Pikachu on his shoulder and Charmander in his arms.

**Outside the gym.**

Ash walked into the gym and there sat Brock in front of them on a stone (think of like how Brock sat when Ash challenged Brock the first time in the series)

" You're back and I see that you've caught a Charmander. "

"Yes, and this time we will win! 2-2 here we go this time! "

Brock stood up and went to the battle field (on his side)

" I accept your challenge. "

Ash went to the battle field (his side)

A man came who lasted two flags, one red and one green.

"This rematch is in between Ash Ketchum and our gym leader Brock. The Challenger may switch Pokémon during the battle, but the gym leader may not. Are both sides ready? "

"Yes!"

"Okay let the battle begin!"

" Onix I choose you!"

" Pikachu sit here and rest, I'll save you for last."

"Pika." Pikachu nodded

" I choose you Charmander! "

" You know, your Charmander resembles another Charmander I had fought against yesterday. "

" "It's the same, Charmander's former trainer abandoned Charmander."

"Luckily Charmander gets a good trainer now, Onix use tackle! "

"Charmander dodge it!"

Charmander avoided the easy attack as Ash and Charmander had trained to dodge the risk of attacks.

"Charmander use your Flamethrower!"

"Onix dod-" Brock did not tell Onix to avoid before a big Flamethrower hit Onix, Onix was injured but he was not near eliminated.

"Onix use Bind!" Brock ordered Onix

" _No. .. Not again .. "_ Figured Ash when he saw before him Brock and his battle when Pikachu lost without harming Onix anything.

" NOW I KNOW! Charmander let Onix take you in its grip! "

"Char?"

"Just Trust me!"

"CHAR!" Charmander nodded, Onix grip Charmander with his Bind

"_What is Ash doing? "_ Thought Brock and Pikachu.

"Charmander use your Flamethrower in Onix face, full power!"

"Oh no!" scream Brock

"Onix use-" Too late, Charmander used Flamethrower already on Onix's face. Onix screamed in pain.

"Charmander use Scratch on Onix now!"

Charmander used Scratch at Onix, Onix had to drop Charmander. Charmander was a little tired but Onix was panting from exhaustion.

" I have to say Ash it was brave and smart of you to lure me to order Onix to use Bind to get Charmander close to Onix's face, nobody has thought of that. " Brock praised Ash

"Hehe, thanks Brock but Charmander is the star here."

"You have right, Onix use tackle!"

"Charmander wait where you are."

"Char!"

Onix came closer and closer Charmander, Charmander was a little nervous ..

Onix was only a few feet away from Charmander now.

"Charmander use Scratch at Onix head, full power!"

Charmander did as he was told and used Scratch on Onix, Onix was eliminated.

"Onix is not appropriate to continue the contrary, that makes the challenger ASh Ketchum winner. "sentenced the ref

"ONIX RETURN!" Brock took up Onix's Pokéball and took Onix into it.

Charmander stood there in shock when suddenly something hugged him from behind, it was Ash.

" You were awesome! "

" I agree." Assesses Brock.

"Char?"

"Charmander now we let Pikachu show Brock how much we've been practicing."

"CHAR!" Charmander nodded happy, he had really won.

"Pikachu your turn buddy!"

"PIKA!"

" Geodude I chose you!"

" Start the battle!"

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt over the field!"

"Pikaaa.. CHUUUU"

"CHUUU"

"CHUUUU!"

"CHUUUUUUU!" stones were blown apart by all the Thunderbolt's

" _What is Ash doing this time? "_

"CHUUU!"

" Enough Pikachu!"

Pikachu ended with his Thunderbolt's, there was lots of smoke throughout the plan. When the smoke disappeared Brock gasped, the whole plan was ruined so Geodude could not move the way he wanted.

"Geodude use tackle!"

"Pikachu stay where you are and wait!"

"_He said that again?"_

Geodude came closer Pikachu, when it was a few feet away from Pikachu shouted Ash.

"PIKACHU IRON TAIL!"

"WHAT?!"

"CHUU PIKA!" Hit Geoude at his head, Geodude lost.

"GEODUDE!"

"Geodude is unable to battle, that makes the winner Ash Ketchum and Pikachu! "

"PIKACHU YOU DID IT!"

"CHARMANDER!"

Pikachu ran over to Ash and Charmander, Ash picked up Pikachu and hugged him tightly. Brock stood there in shock, Ash's Pikachu had learned Iron Tail!

Brock walked over to Ash and gave him a gym badge.

" Ash, it was a great battle. "

"It was."

"Ash, I know we just met but can I come with you on your trip?"

"What/Pika?/Char?"

"My dad came back yesterday and took back the gym, today was my last day. So may I come? "

"Of course!/PIKA!/CHAR!"

"Thanks Ash."

_And with it went Ash, Brock, Pikachu and Charmander off to continue their adventures, Continued_

**Ash: I WIN!**

**Pikachu/Charmander: PIKACHU/CHAR!**

**BannanGodis: Write Reviews! :3**

**BannanGodis: Scarlet Saffron Silver helped me to correct my English, thank you!**


	7. Trouble With Spearow!

_**Hip Hip hurray! My sister turns 12 years old today! :)**_

**11JJ11:** **Thank you so much, hope you will continue reading my story! :3**

**PartyDaKIngZ101: You are right with Pikachu and Charmander, Ash has not caught them in a Pokéball .. yet :)**

**Love: Yep Giovanni will send out people to catch Ash, I do not know when but soon :)**

**PikaCraft: Mount moon or the secret garden, maybe later! Thanks for the tip! :D**

**Ash:****BannanGodis****does not own Pokémon and the characters****.**

**Ash ****~ 14  
Brock ~ 17  
****Gary ****~ 15  
Professor Oak ~ 50-60**

**The Truth hurts~****  
Trouble With Spearow!  
****Ca.7 ~ Present times**

* * *

Ash and Pikachu continue their journey with Brock and Charmander, they're now traveling on a dirt road that goes through a forest.

Brock was little bit behind Ash, Ash had lots of energy. Brock looked at Ash's head, which is where Pikachu was and beside Ash was Charmander.

Ash turned around with a big smile, it had Pikachu too.

"Brock why are you so slow?" Ash asked with a confused expression, Pikachu had the same facial expression.

Brock gasped for breath. Brock, Ash and Pikachu had gone several hours without any stop.

"I'm .. just ... tired .." Brock panted, "We ... left ... right... after .. you won .. your .. gym badge .."

Ash looked up to Pikachu, Pikachu gave a nod. Ash sighed lightly and walked up to Brock.

"Forgive me Brock but .. I'm so glad I have two new friends, I'm not locked up in a room all day, I get to battle and then I go out here, with no one here to watch me!" Ash looked at Brock "Or yes .. someone my uncle has hired to guard me .."

"It's okay Ash, just go a little slower? Okay?" Brock said as he gave Ash a sympathetic smile.

Ash nodded hesitantly before Brock and Ash started to walk again.

Ash and Brock went on the road when they heard something that sounded like a man, but the man's voice sounded old. Ash, Brock and Pikachu followed the sound and it led them to an old man who looked like a doctor of some kind and saw a damaged … Pokémon.

The old man was wearing a lab coat, had gray hair, a red shirt under his coat and orange pants.

"Calm down Spearow, I just wanted to help you." Explained the old man as he stretched forth his hands toward Spearow, Spearow tried to peck at the old man. He snatched his hand away from Spearow.

Ash looked towards up to where Pikachu was sitting on Ash's head, Pikachu looked down at Ash. They nodded at each other and ran up to the old man and Spearow, Brock and Charmander did not know what he would do as they stood and watched.

The old man saw a young man with black hair spiky run from the front some bushes and ran right in on him.

"What are you doing?, This is dangerous!" Cried the old man, his voice was more scared than angry.

Ash ignored the man and walked toward the Spearow when he was kneeling, Spearow immediately showed aggression towards Ash. Ash did not stop or hesitate, he decided to help Spearow.

Ash stretched his hand towards Spearow's beak, Spearow pecked Ash's hand. Ash felt the pain became stronger and stronger every second but he just shared out a smile, Spearow looked in confusion.

_"If this kid wanted to hurt me, he would have already done it." _And with that thought Spearow let Ash's hand and let Ash pet Spearow on the head.

Brock and Charmander had ventured forward and stood next to the old man, old man had never seen anyone who could calm down an angry, frightened and injured Spearow in all his life.

Ash crept a little closer Spearow, Spearow looked a little doubtful at Ash but did not attack this time. Ash was now right next Spearow and pet Spearow, Spearow had even lain down so that Spearow's head was against Ash's lap.

"Relax, no one will hurt you as long as I'm here." Said Ash as he calmed Spearow.

When Spearow was completely calm as he picked up the Spearow gently in his arms and walked over to the old man, Brock and Charmander.

"We should help Spearow, it really hurt."

The old man, Brock, Charmander and Pikachu looked at Ash's hand where Spearow had bitten Ash, the bite was red.

The old man shook off his thoughts and went one step closer to Ash but then he looked up at the boy's Pikachu, small sparks came from his cheeks. Then the old man heard a "growling" behind him and saw Charmander looked angrily at him.

"Is that your Spearow?"

"Um .. No, he's a wild Spearow who was injured by Team Rocket's machines." explained the old man.

Ash looked down at Spearow who had fallen asleep, Ash looked up and went one step closer to the old man.

"Do you know if a Pokemon Center's nearby?" Asked Ash

"Ehm.. The nearest Pokemon Center is located in Cerulean City .. But I have a lab nearby." answered the old man.

Ash nodded.

The old man started walking, Ash, Brock and Charmander followed the old man.

* * *

The old man led them to a big building, Ash could feel that Pikachu was harder in Ash's hair and that Charmander was gripping Ash's pants leg.

Ash, Brock, Charmander and the old man went into the building, inside it looked like a lab.

"You can put down Spearow over there." The old man pointed to an examination table.

Ash and Charmander walked slowly up to the table and carefully Ash laid Spearow on the table, Pikachu jumped off Ash's head and looked at the Spearow.

"Pika pi pika?"

Ash looked down at Pikachu and gave him a warm smile.

" It's cool Pikachu, Spearow will feel good. "

"PIKA!" Pikachu screamed in delight when he jumped up on Ash's shoulder, Ash and Pikachu had forgotten about Brock and the old man was.

" Excuse me for asking, but who are you? "

"Oh.. My name is Ash Ketchum and this is my partners."

"PIKA/CHARMANDER!"

"My name is Brock and I'm the gym leader in Pewter City."

"Oh how rude of me, you can call me Professor Oak."

The professor walked over to a computer and searched for "Ash Ketchum" but to his shock found that there was no coach on that name. The professor looked fishy on Ash, Ash noticed.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing but you are not registered as a Pokémon trainer."

" registered as a Pokemon trainer?"

"Yeah, you get it when you get your Pokémon license. "Said a cocky voice, the voice came from a guy who looked to be about Ash's age.

" Yes Gary said you will be there automatically when you get your first Pokémon."

Gary looked down at Ash's legs and saw a Charmander, Gary laughed.

"What's so funny!?"

" You chose a Charmander as the first Pokémon. "

Charmander looked down and was about to cry when Ash stepped one step closer to Gary.

" AND WHAT WRONG WITH THAT? "

"Why waste time on it? Look and you have a little Pikachu too .." When Ash was about to protest, the Gary spoke more "Your Pokemon are not even as educated as they are inside their Pokéballs, shameful."

"Gary that's enough!"

" Why would I have Pikachu and Charmander in Pokéballs? Pikachu thrive on my shoulder or my head and Charmander likes to walk beside me."

"Wait .. You've caught them in Pokéballs?"

"No…"

Gary took out a Pokéball and stared at Pikachu, Pikachu hid behind Ash's head.

"What are you doing? You didn't want my Pikachu, why do you want to catch it?!"

" Simple, Pikachu can evolve into a powerful Raichu."

"PIKA!?"

The professor grabbed Gary's arm and took the Pokéball from him, Gary looked at Professor.

"Ash, I'll give you six Pokéballs, a Pokédex and a Pokémon license."

" Are you serious? I do not know what to say but .. THANK YOU SO MUCH! "

Professor retrieved Pokéballs and a Pokédex, he gave it to Ash.

"Catch your Pikachu and Charmander, now that they have become trapped in a trained Pokéball nobody else can catch them with their own Pokéballs."

"Thanks."

Pikachu jumped to the ground and stood beside Charmander, Pikachu's ears hung down.

Ash put in two Pokéballs on the floor in front of Pikachu and Charmander.

" Click on the Pokéball if you follow me, I will not force you. "

Charmander clicked the button and was sucked in, Charmander was Ash's Pokémon now. But Pikachu he stared at the Pokéball in fear, he was so scared.

"Pikachu I promise I will let you out after you have officially become my Pokémon."

"Pika.." Pikachu pointed to the button and was sucked in, Pikachu was Ash's Pokémon now.

Spearow had woken up and saw the boy who had saved him, Spearow jumped down from the table and limped up to Ash.

Ash had just released Pikachu from his Pokéball when Spearow came up to him.

"Spearow you-" Ash dropped the words in your mouth when Spearow took his wings around Ash (A hug).

Spearow interrupted hug when it started to panic, Ash, Brock, Professor, Gary and Pikachu looked alarmed at Spearow. Suddenly heard them a loud noise coming from outside.

Outside there was a large flock Spearows, Ash looked at Spearow and knew it was the Spearow's flock.

"Spearow it is your flock, you can go back to it."

"Spea?"

"You're free."

"SPEAROW!" Shouted Spearow overjoyed when it flew up to his flock, the flock flew away.

When he could not see the herd longer so Ash saw that everyone looked at him, he closed his eyes and remembered something, imagining it inside his head.

_A 6 year old boy and a man with black hair stood on a hill, in the men's hand had him a Pokéball._

_"Do we really drop it?"_

_"Son, when you love something enough you start to think about them more than yourself, don't you believe Pidgey will be happier with his flock?"_

_"You're right .."_

_The man let out a small Pidgey kid and pointed to a flock, Pedgey flew away._

"Ash, it's getting late, you can sleep over at my place if you want. Or what do you Gary?"

"Hehe you're supposed to be kind to people that do not have it as good as yourself, so sure .."

Everybody went back to Professor Oak's lab, but what they did not know was that someone was spying on them.

"Sir, we have found your nephew"

"Good bring him to me., He'll be a monk conceived and bound, I can not take his nagging."

" Yes sir, you get him tomorrow."

* * *

**BannanGodis: So what do you think?**

**Ash: Oh .. I thought Spearow would be my new Pokemon ..**

**BannanGodis: I also had revenue it but then I started thinking about the real series of Pokémon, as well as how you and Pikachu became friends.**

**Pikachu: Chu…**

**BannanGodis: Write Reviews! :3**

**BannanGodis: Scarlet Saffron Silver helped me to correct my English, thank you!**


	8. Secret Room!

**Hello everyone! Guess what, 1.825, Traffic Graph, and I've only had this story since 23/06/2014! :)  
Hope you understand that when I start school again, I will not update as often .. It's one of the reasons that I update quite often! So remember that I will not give up on this story!**

* * *

**Harshika: Do you remember that you wrote to me on June 28? You wanted Ash would like either May, Serena or Iris. Here you go, remember I'm doing my best to make my readers happy!**

**11JJ11: I do not really know what to say but thank you so much for reading my story, plz update "Pikachu's Revenge" soon 3**

**KaliAnn: Glad you think so, haha funny that you do not want to lose this story! :)**

**Harshika: That's it! Professor Oak's lab is after Ash's hometown! I'll try to fix that Deila will met Ash.** **I had forgotten about it! haha thanks for the reminder. And I have planned to Team Rocket will attack soon, possibly in this chapter?**

**PikaCraft: I had planned to Ash would catch Spearow but then I started thinking about the real Pokémon series, Ash and Pikachu were attacked by a pack Spearows! It would feel wrong that Ash had a Spearow! **

**Ash:****BannanGodis****does not own Pokémon and the characters****.**

**Ash ****~ 14  
Brock ~ 17  
****Gary ****~ 15  
Professor Oak ~ 50-60  
Delia ~ 28**

**The Truth hurts~****  
Secret Room!  
****Ca.8 ~ Present times**

* * *

Karl and another one of Team Rocket's best agents crept cautiously to the place that the agent who had seen Ash and his friends, they looked and saw a large building.

Inside the room Ash and Brock slept in, or yes Brock slept like a log but Ash he just lay in bed and looked up at the ceiling, he could not sleep. He still had not processed his uncle Giovanni was the leader of Team Rocket!

Outside the Professor's lab were the two Team Rocket agents hiding behind a bush, they had a mischievous smile on their cold lips.

"Are you sure that the boy is this?"

"It is in all cases the agents told Giovanni."

Ash wriggled and turned in bed, it was steaming hot. Ash threw off his blanket and put their feet warm on the cold floor. Ash slipped gently out of the room. Pikachu had woken up and discovered that Ash was not beside him, Pikachu flew out of bed and ran to find Ash.

Pikachu saw that the front door was open, Pikachu looked out and saw Ash. Ash had his arms on the railing, Pikachu snuck up to Ash's leg and pulled lightly in Ash's pants leg. Ash looked down and saw his yellow friend, Ash smiled at Pikachu.

"Pikapi pikachu pika?"

Ash looked down at Pikachu in confusion but he took a chance on that Pikachu asked if he was feeling good.

" I feel good "

"Pika.." Said Pikachu questionable, Pikachu knew Ash was lying there.

Ash sighed, how could he deceive Pikachu?

"Alright Pikachu, I lied .." Ash looked away from Pikachu, Pikachu jumped up on the railing and poked at Ash's arm was meant "Continue".

"I just think about what has happened recently .." Ash sighed, "My uncle, I met friends, I am out from my room and I've got a Pokémon license."

"Chuu.." Pikachu hugged Ash's arm to show that he was there for Ash, Ash smiled and patted Pikachu on the head.

The Ash and Pikachu did not know was that there were two pieces that were spying on them, and not the spies anywhere .. It's Team Rocket's top agents.

" Ash .. Why are you awake so late? " Came a voice behind Ash and Pikachu, Ash turned and saw Professor Oak.

"Oh hi Professor Oak .. I just enjoying the stars .." Lied Ash.

Professor Oak looked at Ash doubtful, he already knew that Ash was lying but Professor Oak gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Ash my boy, you can tell me what's bothering you, you do not tell us everything, but the more I get to know the better I can help you."

Ash sighed, did he really needed help?

"Just a few days ago I ran away from my uncle, he made me angry .." Professor Oak nodded understanding Ash "Then I met Brock and found out that my uncle was not ... a nice person .." Ash sighed, "And now I'm a little worried that I will become just like him .."

Professor Oak took in all the facts and tried to think of something to say to Ash to calm him down.

" What was it exactly your uncle did to you? "

"He ... Injured Pokémon and tied me up."

Professor Oak thought he would fall down on the ground because of the explanation! How could someone be so cruel and tie a 14 year old boy and injure innocent Pokémon?

"Then, it was probably the right choice to escape." Explained Professor, Ash gave him a smile.

"So what did you know about him, then you must not tell you but I just want to help you."

Ash thought for a while, he would tell you he was the nephew of the evil Giovanni? Ash looked into the professor's eyes and felt security, Ash knew he could tell the truth.

" I was told that he was Team Rocket's boss. "

" _Huh?, How could it happen?! Ash is a sweet boy how could he have the most evil man in the world as Uncle!"_

"Ash, I understand now, you are afraid of becoming like him .. But I can promise Ash that you need not be worried about it, you have a heart of gold."

"Pika Pikachu!"

"Thanks, I think I can sleep again .." Said Ash gratefully.

Ash went into the house again with Pikachu behind him, Professor Oak staring up at the sky when he suddenly remembered an incident several years ago.

**Flashback**

_Professor Oak, Delia, Red and a young boy with black hair sat in the Professor's garden. The boy ran around and played with the Red's Pokémon._

_Everything was wonderful until they heard a loud noise that sounded like a helicopter, when they looked up, knew them that they had gambled right. The helicopter landed in front of them and out of the heli Copts came out three men who wore a black suit with an "R" on his chest, but then it came out to a man._

_The professor immediately recognized him, Team Rocket's boss Giovanni._

_The boy immediately ran to his mother and father._

_Giovanni went until he was in front of Delia, Red, boy and Professor Oak._

_"What do you Giovanni!?" Red cried angrily._

_Giovanni laughed loudly, as if he had heard the funniest joke._

"_I want a boy. "Demanded Giovanni when he pointed to the boy who hid behind his mother._

_Delia kept her son tighter and closer, she did not want to lose his only son._

_"Why do you want him?" shouted Red_

_"Since you will never see him again so he I tell 'Said Giovanni with a confident smile._

_"He's important for my plans, his destiny is already written., He comes with me."_

_"What's the plan?" Delia screamed when she let her tears fall on his son._

" _I need him to take over the world so do not worry I will not hurt him."_

_Giovanni's agents ran up to Red, Professor and Delia and dropped them away from the boy._

_"MY BABY!"_

_"M-mom ... What .. What is it these men ..?" whispered the boy_

_"Run! Ash! Run!"_

_Ash was about to run when Giovanni took a tight grip on Ash's wrist, Ash began to struggle but did no good. _

_"Mommy help!"_

"_ASH!"_

_Giovanni looked at the terrified boy with a smile, Ash had begun to cry._

_"So his name is Ash?" Giovanni looked at Delia and walked closer to her, still holding the screaming boy._

_"Say goodbye to your mom and dad, you'll never see them again."_

"_MOMMY HELP!"_

_Giovanni began walking toward the helicopter, Ash did everything he could to watch his mother._

_The men who held them released and ran to the helicopter, before Red could do anything so had them already flown away._

"_ASH!" Shouted Red and Delia together_

"_My baby…"_

**Flashback End**

The professor went into the house and went to the video phone and typed a number.

" _Sam .. Hope it's something important .. "_Said a sleepy woman.

"_Delia, I have to ask you something ... aout your son Ash? "_

_"Yes, why do you ask?" _Asked Delia cross, tears threatening to fall down her face.

_"Then you will be happy, it's got a boy here named Ash."_

"_Are you sure about that?" _Delia was overjoyed.

"_Yes."_

_"Is he okay?"_

_"Yes, but he told me that Giovanni had treated him badly a few days ago."_

" _I will at once, I have to see my son! "_

"_Delia-I understand, you have not seen him in years. You can come if you want, just so you know, he sleeps on the couch. "_

"_Thanks Sam!"_

"_Call is disconnected."_

**10 Minutes Later**

Delia ran into the house without knocking. She ran up to the Professor.

"Where is my son?"

"Ssssh .. He's sleeping there." The professor said as he pointed toward the living room.

Delia and Professor Oak went into the living room and there saw Delia a sight she only saw in her dreams, she saw her son.

Delia sat on her knees next to her son, she caressed his cheek. Small tears slid down her cheek, it was tears of joy.

"He's so beautiful," Delia had a big smile.

Pikachu had woken up and the first thing he saw was a strange woman, Pikachu growled at the woman.

"Hey, little guy." Delia said kindly, but Pikachu growled only.

"Professor why is he mad at me?"

"Pikachu is a bit over-protective of Ash, so he just trying to protect Ash."

Ash began to mumble a bit gaudy, he slowly opened his eyes and saw a strange woman in front of him.

"Who are you?"

Delia's eyes filled with tears, how could her own flesh and blood did not recognize his own mother?

"Pikaaaa…" growled Pikachu

"Ash .. Don't you remember me?"

"No. .. professor who is this?"

The professor walked over to Delia and gave Ash a smile.

"Ash, this is Delia, she is your mother."

Ash's eyes grew big as plates, same with Pikachu.

" Huh?! However ... Giovanni said that my parents were dead .. You can not be my mother ..."

" Ash please believe me, I'm your mother. "

"But .. why did you abandon me to Giovanni? Did you hate me ..?" Asked Ash when small tears ran down his cheeks.

Delia took their hands on Ash's shoulders (Ash sat up) and looked into Ash's chocolate brown eyes.

"Ash, your father and I did not abandon you .. Giovanni came one day and kidnapped you, his men clung to us so we could not help you. When the men released us it was already too late .. you were in the helicopter, and the helicopter was in the air .. "Tears started coming from Delia's eyes," Please, darling, please forgive me. "

"He kidnapped me ..?"

"Chuu?"

"Yes .. I and your father was trying to find you for years, finally died .. your father .."

"My father is dead .. And I do not remember him .."

"Honey, I know it must be hard but your father loved you, he barely slept after you was gone."

"Why did Giovanni want me?, I'm just an ordinary boy .."

"I do not know .. We asked him when he kidnapped you but .. he just said something if it was your destiny, and that he needed you to take over the world .."

Ash gasped, Pikachu hugged Ash. Ash yawned, Delia had a smile on his lips. She put her hand on Ash's cheek.

"Go to sleep honey, you must be tired."

" Okay Delia ... "Ash whispered as he lay down again, Pikachu lay down beside Ash and closed his eyes.

Delia leaned over to Ash's head and kissed Ash's forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Ash."

Delia and Professor Oak went out of the room and went into the kitchen.

"I got to see my beloved son again .. I have never felt so happy."

"I'm glad you feel better Delia, I just hope that you will continue with it .."

Delia looked at the professor with a troubled expression, what did he mean by that?

"What do you mean?"

"Delia you and I both know that when Giovanni wants something so he chases it until he gets it, he wants Ash." Delia gasp "I do not know why he wants Ash but I know one thing .. What he wants Ash to is not good .. "

"My Ash is in danger .. What can we do to keep my son safe?"

"Hmm ... Maybe if you send Ash to another region? Giovanni has the most power in Kanto, but in _Hoenn_, he has not so much power .."

"So what you're saying is that I should send my newfound son of a foreign region?"

"Delia, I know you want to be more with Ash but think of it this for every minute he is here, more and more of Giovanni's men to come here." Delia nodded, "So if you really love him, you must do it for him."

"I love him more than my own life, I'll do the best for him .." And with that sentence, she went to the front door.

" Where should you go Delia?"

" Home and sew some clothes for my son."

Delia went home.

* * *

When Delia came into her house, she immediately went to the second floor and took out the sewing machine, various colors of fabric, sewing thread and a great cup of coffee.

Delia worked with Ash's new clothes all night, when she finally was ready picked them up and looked at them.

"Not bad .."

Delia had made a dark blue t-shirt, a blue "West", a pair of gloves ,a pair of light blue jeans and a Red Hat. Delia looked at one of her husband's closets and found one was blue black pair of shoes. (Hoenn clothes)

Delia packed Ash's new clothes in a bundle, small tears fell from her face as she began to think that he was already off.

Delia looked at the clock and saw that it was 09:00, she went out of the house with the package close to his chest and went to Professor Oak's lab.

* * *

Ash woke up the pleasant smell of bacon, Ash went into the kitchen and saw Brock. Brock had fried bacon, eggs and bread for Ash, Gary, himself and Professor Oak.

Ash sat down at the table and ate from her own plate. Then came Professor and Gary in Gary sat next to Ash and Professor sat next to Brock.

Suddenly heard them knocking, Professor walked away. After a few seconds came Professor and Delia into the kitchen, Delia looked at his son with the biggest smile she's had in a long time.

"Hey, Mom ..." Whispered Ash, everyone heard him and glared at him like he was nuts.

"Hey Ash.."

"Time out what's going on here? When Delia got a son?" Gary asked, confused.

" Gary will remember that Delia's son was kidnapped several years ago? "

"Mm…" Nodded Gary

"Delia's son is Ash, who sits next to you."

Gary looked at Ash with confusion, Brock looked at Ash with a smile.

"Ash, I have sewn up some clothes for you"

"Thanks Mom, I will love to try them but .. Can I eat first?"

Everyone laughed, Delia nodded. Ash and all the others continued to eat, especially Ash! He ate like he had not eaten in a looong time!

**After 100 plates of food (For only Ash)**

Ash stretched and patted his stomach content, the same did Pikachu.

_"I thought he was joking when he said he would eat 100 plates of food .." _ thought the whole group.

"So Ash want to try your new clothes?" Asked his mother expectantly

"Sure mom" Ash took the package from Delia and was about to go but he stopped and hugged her, "I'm glad I got to meet my mom .." whispered Ash, Delia hugged Ash back.

Ash got up to the upstairs and changed.

"Delia, he is really special." Said Brock, Delia looked at Brock confused.

"What do you mean?"

"The first time I met Ash so he saved my sister from Team Rocket. "Explained Brock.

"How did he save your sister?" Asked Gary, who surprisingly was interested.

"Ash ... How can you explain? .. Well he fought against Team Rocket guy, but he played the foul game and attacked the Pikachu as Ash ran to Pikachu and got the shock, he fell unconscious."

"My little Ash.."

"You need not worry, he's fine."

Ash came down the stairs in their new clothes.

"TAA-DAA!"

" Awww my son already looks like a man, is not he cute professor? "

"Mom!"

Everyone sweat drops

" Yes he looks like a little princess. "Mocking Gary

"No, he's not a princess, he is a little prince." said Delia

"MOM!"

Everyone laughed (Without Ash of course)

Outside the Professor's lab was the two men and had a goofy smile.

"It appears that we will have to delete Delia's son once again."

"I hope she has not attached itself to his little boy, for about a few minutes, he is in our hands and is on its way back to his uncle."

Delia, Professor Oak, Gary, Brock and Pikachu sitting in the kitchen and discussing about something important.

"Ash .. Honey, I do not want to say this but you need out of Kanto."

Ash's world was destroyed when she said those words .. Did not she have left him?

"Mom .. I thought you loved me .." whispered Ash

"Honey, I love you more than I ever did, that's why I want you to go to Hoenn. Which will you be safe from Giovanni, or at least will not Giovanni have as much power there as in Kanto."

"Ash, you will not be alone, I'll go with you." Brock said cheerfully.

"Pika pikachu!"

Charmander's Pokéball opened, Charmander jumper out of it and stood beside Ash.

"Charmander!"

"Okay I will go, I will surely not be alone."

Then he heard a noise outside, Professor Oak and Delia recognized the sound ... The last time they had heard it was when Giovanni had taken Ash.

"Gary Ash hide upstairs in the secret room, do not let him out until Delia and I will return." Demanded Professor Oak, Gary nodded.

* * *

Ash, Pikachu, Charmander and Gary went to the upstairs. Gary walked over to a bookshelf and pulled in a book, a secret staircase that went up.

The stairs led them to a room without windows, with two beds, a small stove and a refrigerator. When everyone had gone in, he clicked on a button, the entrance where they had entered closed.

Gary and Ash sat in a corner playing cards, Pikachu and Charmander looked at.

"Do you have any ... Psyduck's?" asked / whispered Ash

" Grrr ... "Gary threw two cards at Ash.

"Oh it's my turn again, you have some ... Pikachu's? "

"In the Lake" Gary shook his head.

Ash picked up a card, the card was a Eevee.

"Okay, it's my turn, you have some Pikachu's?"

Ash looked hard at Gary and threw his 3 Pikachu's, Gary grinned but then heard them anything under them. Immediately stopped them play and was silent.

_"The boy must be here, he can not just disappeared."_

"_Relax, he will come up .. He needs some time to eat or go to the bathroom. "_

" _Get away from my Ash!"_

"Mom.." whispered Ash

" _Come out little Ashie, otherwise we will kill your dear mother. "_

Ash was about to scream but was stopped by Gary's hand over his mouth.

" _I will count to three "_

Ash and Gary looked at each other, Gary still had his hand over Ash's mouth.

"_One.."_

The panic Ash began to feel, he began to wriggle but Gary held onto Ash in a strong grip. Even Pikachu and Charmander held in Ash so he could not escape.

"_Two.."_

" _Ash ignore me, did not come out! "_

Tears began to get away from Ash's brown eyes. Gary knew that Ash would start fighting any minute, so he was brought up a handkerchief from his breast pocket and forced it into Ash's mouth, and so he kept Ash's both hands.

"_One.."_

Ash struggled as much as he could now, he did not lose his mother!

"_Zero"_

_Pang_

Ash had stopped struggling, he just let her tears fall. Gary released his grip on Ash and took out his handkerchief out of Ash's mouth. Gary hugged Ash, did Pikachu and Charmander too.

" _He maybe have fled? If he had been here he would like to rescue his mother .. "_

" _You're right, let's go."_

Ash and Gary heard footsteps became quieter and quieter until they did not hear anything, but Gary and Ash did not dare move a muscle.

**5 Hours Later**

Ash and Gary had moved to a corner and played cards again, Ash was still devastated by the death of his mother.

"Wait a minute ... You cheated before." accused Ash

" Whaaaaat, no ... What do you mean? "

" I asked for Pikachu's and you said there in the lake, then I asked for Pikachu's. "

Gary was about to protest when they heard that the secret staircase had been opened, it immediately became Ash nervous.

"Gary ... Ash .." whispered a voice that sounded like

"PROFESSOR OAK!/FARFAR!"

Professor Oak ran to Ash and Gary and hugged them.

"You feel good, I'm so relieved."

"Professor Oak .. is my mom .. -"

" I do not know, but I know she is breathing. "

"She's alive .." whispered Ash when tears of joy fell down Ash's cheeks.

"Ash now we have to get you to Hoenn."

"Okay, Professor Oak, mom and you will be safer without me."

"Gary I want you to come with Ash, you've been a coach longer and will be able to protect him. "

"Okay."

Ash, Gary, Professor Oak, Pikachu, Charmander and Gary went down the stairs, so they ended up on the floor again. Professor Oak went into his office and took up three cruise tickets.

" Where is Brock? "

"You need not be worried, he managed to escape .. He is already at the cruise waiting for you."

"Okay, thank you very much Professor. "

Professor, Ash, Gary and Pikachu (Charmander had jumped into his Pokéball) went to Professor Oak's car. When everyone had gone into the car so drove Professor at full speed.

**At The Harbor**

Professor Oak, Ash, Gary and Pikachu went out of the car and went to the ship, where Brock stood and waited.

_"Cruise ship B traveling to Hoenn about 5 minutes!"_

Everybody panicked, they ran to the boat and the captain gave the tickets.

"You're lucky you made it just in time." The Captain said

Ash, Gary, Brock and Pikachu went on the boat, Professor Oak waved goodbye to them.

"Take care of yourselves!" He shouted.

"We will! Take care of yourself too!" Cried Ash back

"PIKA PIKA!"

The professor could not see their boat anymore so he went back to the car and drove home.

**At Home In Pallet Town**

The professor went to his house but there sat Karl and waited.

"Welcome home." Said Karl nasty when he went against Professor.

**On The Cruise**

Everyone had fallen asleep in their cabins without Ash and Pikachu, Ash and Pikachu looked out to sea.

"Mom.."

Ash envisioned himself a picture of Delia when she smiles, Ash had to smile when he saw her smile.

_"She'll be fine, I know it."_

"Pikachu?"

"Pikachu think .. Soon we are in Hoenn. "

"PIKA!"

**In Hoenn**

A girl who was about 1 year younger than Ash, had brown hair and was about to fold.

_"Think tomorrow I start my journey, too bad that I have to be Pokémon trainer to ride away."_

Girl closed her eyes and fell asleep, the girl's name was May.

**Ash: It was a long chapter!**

**BannanGodis: You do not say?**

**Professor Oak: There were more than 4000 words!**

**BannanGodis: Yes, I usually have around 2000 words .. But I wanted to make an extra long chapter because I have not updated since 02/07/2014!**

**Ash: What will happen in the next chapter?**

**Brock: SAY NO! I DO NOT WANT TO KNOW! LALALALA! "**

**BannanGodis: Write Reviews! :D**

**BannanGodis: Scarlet Saffron Silver helped me to correct my English, thank you!**


	9. New Beginning In Hoenn

**Hope you liked the last chapter! I worked hard for it, but here is chapter 9! OMG Chapter 9!? Felt like yesterday when I started this story! xD**

* * *

**PikaCraft: I know, those damn Team Rocket! How can they hurt Delia?! I know .. I'm sorry it has taken so long .. But I'm glad you thought it was worth it, it makes an author happy to hear. I'm glad you agreed with me about Spearow. I know! Get to know that your father is dead, to meet your mother and poof she maybe is dead, and have a wicked uncle doesn't like anything better .. And go to a new region with a person you haven't felt so long (Gary and Brock) but again at least evil he has Pikachu. And you're right, they will not be safe .. Not that long anyway.**

**11JJ11: Yes that's what I have planned so far, but I think Max will accompany them on their journey. I don't know if Delia will have survived or not .. Professor Oak could save her but .. I'm not sure .. We'll see in the future :)**

**Harshika: Hehe, Ash's mom usually supposed to "tease" Ash and of course Gary, he lives to annoy Ash! xD  
Yes Pikachu's overprotective of Ash and then poof, a strange woman came to him, so I did that Pikachu protected Ash. What fun you thought it was a good idea that Gary went with Ash! and yes .. It has been a hard time for Ash. know that his father is dead, meets his mother but must leave her perhaps dying, knowing that his uncle is a crazy man and go to a foreign place.  
And don't worry so much for the professor, he'll be fine. I'm happy that you thought it was worth waiting for and here you have Chapter 9! :D**

**Ash: Hoenn here I come!**

**Pikachu: PIKA!**

**Gary: ****BannanGodis****doesn't own Pokémon and the characters****.**

**Ash ****~ 14  
Brock ~ 17  
****Gary ****~ 15  
May ~ 13  
Max ~ 8  
Professor Birch ~ 30-40  
Caroline ~ 25  
Norman ~ 27**

**The Truth hurts~****  
New Beginning In Hoenn  
****Ca.9 ~ Present times**

* * *

Brock and Gary had woken up at 9:00 in the morning. No wonder they woke up. An old man had shouted "We arrive in the Hoenn region in 50 minutes".

Gary walked over to Ash's bed and looked down at the sleeping boy. He looked very peaceful when he slept. Gary began to think of Ash's eyes when he had had a hand in front of Ash's mouth so that he would not would reveal where they had hidden.

Gary shook off the feeling and started shaking Ash lightly. Ash mumbled in his sleep but was still asleep. Ash only woke himself.

Gary sighed and tried again, but same result.

"Brock, how are we going to wake him up?" Gary asked irritably while he sighed.

Brock laughed. Gary looked confused at him. What was so funny?

"What's so funny?" Brock only laughed harder. Now you could almost see the question mark that was over Gary's head.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!"

Brock managed to stop laughing and took a breath; he needed it to have laughed so much!

" What's funny is that you don't know it's almost impossible to wake Ash, and if you wake Pikachu's trainer Ash ... You get a Thunderbolt on you... "

Brock could see the fear in Gary's eyes, but he just smiled.

"Why are you smiling? Like to be shocked?"

"No, but my short time with Ash and Pikachu, I've learned to wake Ash in a simple way and not get any shocks." Explained Brock.

"How?" Asked Gary confused while he raised an eyebrow.

"Simple, first we have to make breakfast. "

Gary looked at Brock with even more confusion now, but he obeyed and followed with Brock into the kitchen to make breakfast.

When Gary and Brock were done with breakfast, took Brock plates of eggs, bacon, bread, and sausage to the breakfast table. Gary took nothing. How would this bring Ash?

"Ash, breakfast is ready." Said Brock.

Gary thought honestly that Brock had lost his mind. How could Ash wake of it unless he was watching when he shouted at Brock?

_"Poor Brock .. He's lost his mind .."_

But a few seconds later heard Gary that something fell on the floor or should I say someone fell down on the floor?

"DID YOU JUST SAY BREAKFAST?!/PIKA PIKA CHUUU?!" Cried two happy voices from Ash's room. Gary looked at Brock with a baffled expression.

In a few seconds, Ash and Pikachu were sitting at the table and had eaten everything that was on their plates. They ate like there was no tomorrow.

"So Ash ... Did you sleep well last night?" Asked Gary, he immediately got a glance from Brock was meant "You had to bring that up?"

Ash stopped eating and just looked down at his eggs, he moved around the eggs with his fork and sighed loudly. Pikachu, seeing that Ash was sad, immediately gave Gary a look that clearly meant "You will die.". Gary saw his eyes and swallowed his saliva.

"Ehm .. Ash ... I did not mean to hurt you .." Ash still did not look up, Pikachu glared even angrier at Gary "But .. Please understand, do not let ... Pikachu kill me .." whispered Gary, Pikachu looked at Ash for permission to give Gary a "small" shock.

Nobody said anything throughout the breakfast.

_"Attention all passengers, we arrive at the Hoenn port in about 10 minutes!"_

"We should get ready .." Said Ash and went into his room, Pikachu ran close behind Ash.

"Ash is right .." Said Gary and went into his room.

Brock, who was sitting alone at the table, stood up and went into his room and sighed.

After Ash, Brock and Gary had packed and finished cleaning, they walked out of the cabin and stood at the edge of the ship. Pikachu looked at Ash to see that he was still the same as at breakfast. Pikachu glared at Gary again. Gary noticed it and sighed.

_"I will die, yep I will die today."_

After the boat had stopped at Hoenn's port, all the passengers got off.

Ash, Brock, Gary and Pikachu went to the Pokémon Center to reserve a room to sleep in during the night. When they were done, they walked to the center of the town.

"I'll go to the Pokémon Mart to buy medicine in case any of our Pokémon become sick or injured." Explained Brock.

"I want to buy a map and stuff we'll need." Gary saw that Pikachu still gave him angry eyes, "And so I am away from Pikachu ..." whispered Gary, but obviously Pikachu heard him.

" But .. What should Pikachu and I do? "Asked Ash

"Look around, find different kinds of Pokémon, I don't know.." suggested Gary.

"Okay.."

"Have fun, Ash. I'll see you later!" Shouted Brock as he walked away.

"I'll see you later" Gary said as he walked away from Ash and his new horror, Pikachu.

Ash sighed when he could not see his friends anymore. He looked at Pikachu who also looked confused.

"So ... Where do you think we could go?"

"Pika pika?"

"You're just as lost as me here or what ..?"

"Pika.."

"We can go around and look if we can find something to eat .. I'm hungry .."

"PIKACHU!" cheered Pikachu

* * *

An 8 year old boy sneaked into his sister's room. The boy was not so tall, he had a mix between green and blue hair, he was wearing brown shorts, wearing a green t-shirt and had a pair of glasses that had black frames.

The 8-year-old boy walked closer to his sister's bed and smiled evilly. He took a glass of water and ..

"Aaaaaah!" Echoed throughout the house

May looked at her brother. She was angry as an angry Beedrill.

"MAX!" May screamed as she threw off the covers and started to run after her brother, she screamed a lot of threats that was "I WILL KILL YOU!" but Max just laughed.

Down in the kitchen Caroline was making breakfast when she heard May's scream, she sighed and waited for her children to come down.

As she already had predicted, May and Max came in the kitchen.

"MOM HELP! MAY TRYING TO KILL ME! "

"I WILL JUST BEAT YOU SENSELESS! "

Caroline sighed and put a hand on Max's shirt and a hand on May's nightgown. Max and May knew that the "war" was over. Caroline noticed that they had calmed down and released them. They went and sat down at the table.

"So May .. How does it feel to become a Pokemon trainer today?"

_"Yay, it will be great .."_

"Exciting." Answered May quickly but not very excitedly.

"You should probably go now, otherwise you might be late."

"Would not do me any good ..." May muttered silently, hoping that no one would hear it.

"What did you say, honey?"

"Nothing!" She said as she closed the door behind herself.

May walked over to her bike, unlocked it, and started cycling to Professor Birch's lab.

* * *

Ash and Pikachu had entered a forest. Then they heard a "buzzing" sound.

"It must be a Beedrill!"

Ash took out his Pokédex and searched for "Beedrill" (I stole loose cannon is not to write anything about the Pokédex says!)

Ash put down their Pokédex in his pocket and looked at Pikachu.

"PIKACHU THUNDERBOLT!"

* * *

May rode quietly on a road that went through the woods when she heard a voice, a male voice.

"_It must be a Beedrill"_

A Beedrill here? In this forest, there are no Beedrills ...

"_PIKACHU THUNDERBOLT!"_

Thunderbolt .. Is not it an attack Pokémon can use ..?

"CHUUUUUUUUU!"

May didn't think more before she felt an immense pain, she screamed in pain.

* * *

Ash had just ordered Pikachu to use his Thunderbolt, when he heard a scream? But .. Pokémon may well not scream so ..? It was now Ash realized he had not asked Pikachu attack a Beedrill. no no, he had asked Pikachu attack a human!

"PIKACHU STOP THUNDERBOLT!"

Pikachu stopped his attack and looked confused at Ash. Had he done something wrong?

Ash ran to the bush, he had attacked and saw a girl about his age and ... a ... burnt bike ..

"Please ma'am I'm sorry, I did not know anyone was there!" Begged Ash in forgiveness.

May looked up and saw a young man, about her age and a yellow .. Pokémon.

Ash offered May one hand but May hit it away and stood up, she stared at her bike and turned to Ash. Now Ash could be mistaken between May and a flock of Beedrills. She was furious!

"YOU HAVE RUINED MY BIKE! I HAVE ONLY HAD IT IN A WEEK! MY PARENTS WILL KILL ME!" May screamed in fury, but then she noticed that the boy's expression changed.

Pikachu looked up at Ash and saw small tears falling down his face.

"Pikapi.."

May saw that the boy was crying but why did he do it? He had not lost a bike ..

"Are you okay?" she asked

Ash did not look up, he tried to take his voice.

"Me? I'm okay .. Sorry for the bike .. "

May could hear how weak his voice was. She sighed, she would allow him to "hold" from bike thing for a while but then... Oh dear, she would not want to be in his shoes!

Ash took his hand into his pocket and took up some notes, he handed them to May.

"It's not much ... But it's something, anyway .." he whispered

There was an uncomfortable silence between them two to Pikachu canceled it.

"Pika pikachu?"

Ash looked up, May and Pikachu saw that Ash's eyes were swollen and were red. May was really curious, what could she have said who knew the him so much?

"My name is May."

Ash looked at her and smiled.

"My name is Ash, and this is my partner Pikachu."

"Pi pikachu!"

"So this is a Pikachu. What do you do in Hoenn?"

"Ehm… "

When Ash did not respond, May understood that he would not answer. She sighed and smiled at him.

"Want to come to my home?" She whispered. Ash looked at her confused.

" But we do not even know each other .. "

"Please..?"

"Okay.."

"Thanks!"

May grabbed her burned bicycle and walked next to Ash, May could not escape the angry glances from Pikachu, but why he gives her that kind of look?

"So Ash .. What were you doing out in the woods, all alone?" Ash looked strangely at her.

"Alone? I was with Pikachu." Ash explained as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Yeah but I mean-" She was interrupted by a cry for help.

Before she could react, she saw that Ash immediately started running towards the ravine. When they came up to where the cry had come from saw them .. end of a cliff? Had they just imagined it all?

"PIKA!" Yelled Pikachu as he pointed down the cliff.

Ash and May looked down and saw it was a man who was quite large and had a lab coat and nearby.. A herd of Pokémon. Ash took out his Pokédex and listened to what it said. Then he put away the Pokédex. The Pokemon who attacked theman was Poochyena.

"HELP ME!"

"Pikachu, will we help the man?" Ash asked with a confident smile, Pikachu nodded.

Ash and Pikachu jumped down the cliff and got ready for a battle. Ash threw out Charmander's Pokéball, Charmander saw Poochyena and watched in confusion.

"Char?"

" Charmander, Flamethrower"

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

"PIKAAAA CHUUUUU"

"CHARRRRRRR!"

Pikachu and Charmander met beside Poochyenas so they turned and glared angrily at Ash, Pikachu and Charmander. Charmander panicked and jumped into his Pokéball but Ash and Pikachu stood eye to eye with them.

The man had stopped and looked at the boy and his Pokémon. They did not hesitate for a second to help him.

"Pikachu use Quick Attack!"

"PIKA!" Pikachu ran against Poochyena at full speed, as May and the man watched in horror. Pikachu would never succeed at this.

"Okay Pikachu, when you are close enough to, use IRON TAIL FULL POWER!"

"PIKA!" Pikachu jumped up in the air, was over one of Poochyenas and Pikachu's tail began to glow.

"CHUUUU…" Pikachu fell against Poochyenas head with his Iron Tail "PIKAA!" DIRECT HIT

All other Poochyenas backed away from Pikachu. They knew that Pikachu was no pushover.

"Run up to May, I and Pikachu staying them." Ash shouted to the man. The man did not hesitate a second and ran up to May.

Poochyenas looked at each other and nodded. They surrounded Ash and Pikachu. Ash and Pikachu tried to keep track of all of them but did not see a Poochyena who had been hiding in a tree.

Poochyena used Tackle on Pikachu, Pikachu flew toward a cliff (Like in Hoenn on sections) Ash, who just thought of Pikachu's safety, ran towards the cliff and jumped down, May and the man watched in horror when Ash jumped down. They completely forgot Poochyena, Poochyena had fled. They looked at the edge of the cliff and saw that Ash had managed to grab a branch sticking out of the mountain, Ash held Pikachu in his left arm, holding the branch with his right arm.

"ASH!" Cried May to Ash. Man looked at May in confusion.

"You mean Ash .. As in Ash Ketchum?"

" How should I know? He just said his name was Ash! "

Ash was losing its grip on Pikachu so he took up Pikachu at the back on the branch.

"Pikapi.."

Then everybody heard something they really did not want to hear, branch .. cracked ..

"We must get up Ash quick! "Cried May

"But with what? We have no rope, no Pokémon .. Wait, I actually have three Pokémon!"

The man took out a Pokéball from his backpack, he sighed.

" Looks like I forgot my other Pokéballs at the lab .. "

"Lab? Are you Professor Birch?"

"Yes.."

"HELLO! I'M STILL HERE!" Cried Ash.

then he heard a creaking into, the branch had almost broken off.

Professor Birch threw the Pokéball, which came up was .. A Mudkip.

"Mudkip?"

"Oh good a Mudkip."

Then he heard a growl behind him, they looked and saw a Poochyena. Poochyena started attacking Professor Birch.

"AAAAHH!"

The professor running for his life ... again ..

"You have to save Ash!" shouted Professor

"M-me?"

May looked at Mudkip and got a determined look.

"Okay Mudkip use…- Professor Birch? which attacks can Mudkip use?"

If the professor is not running for his life right now, he would have fallen (in anime style)

"Water Gun!"

"Okay.. Mudkip use Water Gun!"

Mudkip nodded and used Water Gun on ... May's face ..

"HEY! WHY DID YOU SO?"

"PIKAA!/MAY!"

May released immediately her fury on Mudkip.

Ash looked up at the branch and heard the burst, Ash fell down the cliff! The small portion Pikachu stood on had fared but Ash fell down but lucky enough for Ash, there was a lake below him so he would at least not kill themselves!

"AAAAAAAAH!"

"ASH!/ PIKAPI!"

_SPLASH!_

Pikachu looked with horror after his trainer in the water, what if Ash had hit his head and died? What if Ash drown? What if Ash gets eaten by a Pokémon!?

May saw that Pikachu was about to jump for Ash so she lay down on his stomach and crawled as close to the edge as she could, May took up the Pikachu from the branch. Then she discovered that Pikachu cried. He tried to wriggle free from May but May refused to let Pikachu.

"PIKAPI! PIKAPI! PIKAPI!"

Poochyena had fled immediately when Pikachu had come up again, Professor ran up to May and Pikachu .. But he saw no Ash ..

"Where's Ash?"

"PIKAPI!"

"The branch .. It came off! He fell into the water ..! What if he's drowning! "Shouted May in her sobs, she had not noticed that she was crying.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Meanwhile in the water where Ash struggled to keep above the water surface, it did not go so well .. The current and the waves made it difficult for Ash to keep their heads above water.

"_I can't give up!"_

* * *

May, Professor Birch and Pikachu ran along the river that had taken Ash. When they came to the end, they saw .. A large waterfall ..

"PIKAPI!"

"He must have survived .." May whispered to herself.

* * *

Ash had hit his head when he had fallen down the waterfall, he lay unconscious on edge of the lake.

He accidentally released Charmander from his Pokéball. Charmander stared straight ahead and saw .. no enemy? He turned around and saw Ash.

**Pokémon Translation**

"Ash?" whispered Charmander as he shook Ash, no reaction.

"Ash.."

Charmander could barely see anything through his tear-filled eyes/ He would lose the only person in the world who cared about him?

No.. Not so long Charmander is here!

"CHAAAAR!" screamed Charmander when he attacked Ash with a Flamethrower!

**Pokémon Translation End**

Ash slowly opened his eyes and saw Charmander. He smiled.

"C-Charmander?"

"CHARMANDER"

"Why burn my hair? ... Wait ... THAT'S MY HAIR? "Shouted Ash when he dipped his hair in the water so that the fire was extinguished.

Charmander sighed in relief. Ash was doing well.

" Charmander, what happened? "

"Char?"

" I remember .. I met this girl .. her name was something on M.. M.. May? YES MAY is it, Pikachu burned her bike ... Ehm .. Pikachu and I rescued a man in a lab coat from a flock of Poochyenas .. A Poochyena tackle Pikachu as he flew towards ... Oh god .. "Ash stood up "Oh god god god!"

"Char?" Charmander understood nothing.

Ash sighed in relief. He remembered that when the branch had broken, Pikachu had been safe.

"Come on, Charmander. We must find Pikachu."

"CHARMANDER!" Shouting Charmander cheerfully as he walked by the side of Ash.

* * *

Meanwhile. Ash and Charmander were looking for Pikachu,while Pikachu, May and Professor were looking for Ash.

They asked each person in town if they had seen Ash but all shook their heads and went away.

May saw a black man and a boy of her age, perhaps only a few months older? She went up to them.

" Excuse me, have you seen a boy of my age, have black taggit hair, a blue jacket, light blue jeans and a red and white hat? "They looked at each other for a while.

"Is the boy Ash? "

"Yes!"

"Wait .. Is Ash gone?" Asked the black man

"Yeah.."

Gary took up May in her collar and started shaking her.

" WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ASH? "

"I.. I"

"Pikaaaa.." Gary heard a growl, he swallowed his saliva and saw .. Pikachu.

"Ehm.. Sorry.." Gary said when he released May.

"But where is Ash? What happened?"

May told all that had happened. How they met, on the bike, Poochyena, cliff, branch and when Ash fell into the water.

When May finished his story had Gary and Brock a worried look.

"We have to find him now."

" Okay, we have to divide us. "

" Ehm .. Professor Birch will look on the beach and see if Ash washed ashore there. "

"Brock will run around in town and continue to ask for him."

"I will go with Brock."

"But what about me?" whined May

" Um ... "

" May, take the forest. "Suggested Professor. May nodded.

"Okay let's go!"

Everyone ran in different directions, but then May noticed that Pikachu ran after her. She did not care. All she wanted was to know that Ash was okay ... Wait, why did she care? She's mad at him!

* * *

Ash and Charmander went through the woods when they heard a growl, Charmander solidified, he thought it was Poochyena again but .. it ... was ... Ash's stomach ..

Ash laughed a little but then heard them a growl again .. and this time it was not Ash's stomach .. They looked towards a bush and saw two glowing eyes.

From the shadows came an angry Mightyena and an Poochyena. It was the same Poochyena who attacked Pikachu.

"Charmander use Flamethrower at Poochyena!"

"CHARRRR!"

Poochyena dodge the attack and attacked Charmander with Bite so he could not escape. Mightyena jumped on Ash so that Ash ended up on his back and could not escape.

Ash looked into Mightyena's sinister eyes and could feel the Mightyena's drool dripping on Ash's forehead.

Charmander watched in horror as his trainer was in danger! Charmander was so angry but then he felt a sudden a lot of energy in him and so

Charmander Evolved into Charmeleon.

Poochyena of shock released Charmeleon, a big mistake. Charmeleon used Flamethrower on Poochyena's face, Poochyena had lost.

Charmeleon attacked Mightyena with his new attack, Fire Punch. Mightyena lost, Ash stood up and hugged Charmeleon but ... Charmeleon just shot a Flamethrower on Ash's face, turned his head away from Ash and raised the nose up toward the sky.

"Um ... Yeah ... Good job Charmeleon ..."

"Return.." Ash took out Charmeleon's Pokéball and sucked Charmeleon back into it.

Ash started to walk away. He did not want to be left behind when Poochyena and Mightyena awoke.

* * *

May and Pikachu running through the woods when they heard a loud noise.

"_Charmander use Flamethrower at Poochyena!"_

"_CHAARRR!"_

"PIKAPI!/ASH!"

They began to run faster but when May was close she crashed into something or someone.

"WATCH WHERE YOUR-ASH!"

"May.." Ash looked beside May and saw

"PIKACHU!"

"PIKAPI!"

"Ash, why are you black all over your face?"

"Ehm.. Well after Charmander had evolved into Charmeleon, he gave me a shower of fire .. hehe ... "Ash scratched his head while he blushed.

"_He's pretty cute when he blushes .. WHAT DID I JUST THINK OF?! "_

"You mean you do not have a Charmander anymore?"

"Ehm… Well .. No.. Yes .. What did you say? "

"ASH!" Cried three voices behind them. There came Brock, Gary and Professor.

" What are you doing here? You told me to look in the woods. "

"Ehm… You see ... We did not think you could handle yourself .. You know without a Pokemon. "Those last words Gary ate up. Pikachu sat tail against Gary's legs and sparks came from Pikachu's cheeks.

Gary panicked and hid behind Brock.

"I mean .. A beautiful, young girl like you could become dirty with all the clay. Also you have a super strong Pikachu with you ..." Pikachu smiled and went back to Ash's shoulder. Gary sighed in relief.

Everyone laughed at Gary's behavior then Professor's gaze fixed on Ash.

" We should leave. It's getting late. "

"NOOOOOO!" All stared at Brock.

"Pokémon Center closed an hour ago. How could we forget?"

"You can sleep with me, after I have gotten my first Pokémon."

"Are you sure?" asked Brock

"Yes."

" To Professor Birch's lab! "

**At Professor Birch's Lab**

The professor took out three Pokéballs.

" This is Mudkip, a water type" Presented Professor when he threw a Pokéball.

"Mudkip?"

" No. .. It refused to listen to me. "

" This is Treecko, a grass type" Presented Professor when he threw a Pokéball.

"Tree."

May backed away from it.

"It's disgusting!"

"Do you think so? I think it's cool." Said Ash

"This is Torchic, a fire type" Presented Professor when he threw a Pokéball.

Torchic ran over to May and cuddled with her legs, May took up Torchic.

"Hmm ... This seems pretty okay .. So it is. I choose Torchic."

The professor nodded and sucked the other two into their Pokéballs. The professor walked up to May and held five Pokéballs in one hand and another Pokéball in the other hand.

May took everything. Professor took out a Pokédex for her too.

" Okay now we go home! Come on Ash! "Cheered May when she took Ash's arm and started pulling it.

"WAAAH!" cried Ash

**At Home With May**

Norman walked around the kitchen, his wife Caroline tried to calm him but it did not go so well ...

"Norman, I'm sure she's fine."

" She is 2 hours late! 2 hours! "

"I'M HOME! AND I HAVE FRIENDS WITH ME!"

Caroline and Norman ran to the door and saw their daughter .. But she was holding a boy's hand. Norman went immediately in front of Ash and glared at him.

" How old are you? Are you Pokémon trainer? Are you having an affair? How many girlfriends have you had before my daughter? Have you been doing anything criminal? Do you use a condom when you do that? I do not want to have grandchildren already! "

"Ehm….."

Brock and Gary came after, Norman stared at them the same way.

"DAD! HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Are any of them? " He asked, pointing to Gary and Brock. May shook her head.

"Good."

"NORMAN!"

"May, can you introduce your friends?"

"This is Ash, this is Gary and this is Brock."

"HAHA MAY HAVE A BOYFRIEND!"

"MAX!" May shouted as she ran after his brother.

"Um ... Maybe you should all go to sleep ..?" Caroline asked politely.

" Thank you so much. " They said simultaneously.

"Norman will show you to your rooms."

Norman showed them all to their rooms but when Ash was the last he grabbed Ash's shoulder (not the one Pikachu sat on) and stared into Ash's eyes.

" Hurt my daughter, I hurt you. Do I make myself clear? "

"Ehm.. Yes Sir.."

"Pikaaaa…" growled Pikachu

"Good night .."

"Ehm .. Good night .." Ash said as he walked into his room to sleep.

**Team Rocket's HQ**

Giovanni was waiting for Karl to report where his nephew was. Just then, the phone rang. He answered.

" Sir your nephew has escaped to Hoenn. "

"Good. Send all agents to Hoenn."

"Yes Sir."

"I must ask, how did you get the info?"

" I simply just used Hypno so Professor talked as a fool. "

" Smart. Look for my nephew now. "

"Yes Sir."

Giovanni hung up and smiled.

" Soon you'll be in my hands again .. "

* * *

**BannanGodis: Puh.. This chapter was even longer than the last one!**

**May: And I got to be more! YAY!**

**Max: MAY HAVE A BOYFRIEND**

**May: MAX! *** **Running after Max***

**May and Max: MAY HAVE A BOYFRIEND/ I'LL KILL YOU!**

**BannanGodis: That's it! Thanks so much Aprotny to have worked with my story! Really means a lot! Thanks so much!**

**Brock: BannanGodis looking for many more Reviews! :)**

**BannanGodis: Love you! Continue reading my storys!**

**Giovanni: Have not you forgotten something?**

**BannanGodis: Fine.. He been thinking about some storys but do not know if I should invest in them yet. I'm afraid I will not be updating as often ..**

* * *

**Revenge on different paths**_**:**_ **Ash continues his journey through (Kalos or Unova) with (Bonnie, Clemont and Serena or Iris and Cilan) when he receives a threatening letter from an old enemy who has been believed dead for Sinnoh. In the letter it says that he will come alone to a place or else he will never see Misty, in life.**

**The son must not always be like his father****: Ash finds out that Team Rocket's leader is Ash's father, Giovanni finds out that the boy who has just been trouble in all these years was his son, the son of Delia had escaped with. Giovanni tells his men to find the boy and last him for him alive, he does not care if he has to kill all Ash holds dear, only Giovanni gets Ash.**

**The boy with more force than you all thought****: A group of criminals learns everything about Ash. His aura and his title as the chosen one, they decide to get Ash Ketchum in their control, so they can have the whole world in his hands!**

* * *

**Remember these are just small thoughts, but what do you think? Say, I'm all ears! :D**


	10. The War Of Ketchup

**Hello everyone! I hope you'll like this chapter. Read, enjoy and read lots of reviews for me! :)  
If you have any desire to see the story that you would like me to write, just send in your suggestions, but please i do best Pokémon or I get so confused xD**

* * *

**KaliAnn: Glad you are enjoying the last chapter, I was actually pretty happy myself! ;3**

**Harshika: What a pleasure to hear that you loved this chapter, you do not understand how happy I am! :) Hehe what fun you liked Gary and Pikachu .. "friendship", and in the series so could not Mudkip May's attacks so I put it in the chapter, and that when Ash came into May's home .. Hehe I wanted to Norman would be bit .. Overprotective of his little girl. The thing with Charmeleon was like a must, in the series Charmeleon"hated" Ash .. so it was like a must.  
about "The boy with more force than you all thought," I'm glad you liked the oath story the most, so far, is the most "beloved"  
Thanks for reading my story, hope you enjoy this chapter as much! :D**

**Pikacraft: Glad you liked the last chapter, and I have a bit of anxiety when it comes to "The Son Must Not Always Be Like His Father." ... We'll see what others of my readers think, would surely do as many as possible happy and satisfied.  
-** **Your chocolate crazy friend, BannanGodis**

**Great: Damn what a great idea! I might use it. But we'll see in the future! Here you will get the next chapter! :)**

**11JJ11: I'm really glad you liked the last chapter, you understand, I really love the "Pikachu's Revenge" and then you can write that you like my stories, it makes me feel like a successful writer! Thanks so much! I try to capture May's beginner skills as it was in the series and it seems like I did quite well! So you like the "idea of Revenge on Different Paths" and "The Son Must Not Always ask Like his Father" the most? Hmm .. As I have said to my other readers, we will see in the future. Thanks for reading my fanfic!**

**Gary: ****BannanGodis****doesn't own Pokémon and the characters****.**

**Ash ****~ 14  
May ~ 13  
Max ~ 8  
Caroline ~ 32  
Norman ~ 34**

**The Truth hurts~****  
The War Of Ketchup  
****Ca.10 ~ Present times**

* * *

Ash opened his eyes to realize that everything that had happened had not been a dream, everything had happened. He had arrived in Hoenn, met May, burned her bike, fallen into the water, Charmeleon had evolved and he had slept over at May's parents. So much had happened in one day.

Ash sat up slowly in bed, so do not Pikachu would wake up. Ash looked around the room. he had not managed it yesterday.

The wallpaper was blue, as blue as the sea. On the floor there was a carpet with various patterns that were similar to a Pokémon. Ash had never seen that kind of Pokémon.

There were so many pieces of furniture inside the room, but it was a guest room so it's not so surprising. There was a bed and a dresser, hanging from the window was a red curtain.

Ash looked down at his sleeping buddy, Ash crept cautiously out of bed so as not to arouse Pikachu's "beauty" sleep. If you woke Pikachu, you got a shock; it was the first rule Ash learned.

May was combing her brown hair. She looked down at Torchic's Pokéball lying on the dresser that was lying next to her bed. May could not believe that everything that had happened yesterday was real. A day she had thought would be dull had become really exciting. She had met Ash, he was so brave ... Risked his own life for his Pikachu.

Once all the tangles in her hair was gone she put down his brush on the desk, she looked into the mirror that was in front of her to make sure that she looked good. When she had confirmed that she looked okay, she picked up her clothes from the closet.

It was a tight red t-shirt, a pair of dark blue tights that reached almost to her knees, a white skirt and some accessories.

Ash had just put on his clothes. he walked over to Pikachu and shook him lightly.

"Pikachu it's time to get up."

"Pika.."

"Looks like sleep horn woke up to the end." Ash kidding.

Pikachu raised his head to look around himself, everything was blurry but after a while he saw Ash standing in front of him.

"Pika pikapi." greeted Pikachu

"Good morning to you too. I think May's parents are waiting for us down there." Said Ash as he went to the office to take his hat, but Pikachu had second thoughts ..

Pikachu ran up to the office, took his cap in his mouth and ran out the door.

"HEY THAT'S MY HAT!" Ash shouted as he took off after the cap thief.

* * *

May had put on all her clothes without her gloves, his producers were white and dark blue.

_"I wonder if anyone is awake."_

May opened the door to go but then she looked back at her Pokéball, she sighed and picked it up before she went into the kitchen.

Down in the kitchen sat Norman and read in a newspaper while Caroline sat next to him and drank a cup of tea.

May sat down in front of her parents, neither of them seemed to notice that she was there. May "coughed" to get their attention and it was successful; both looked at their daughter.

"Good morning, darling, I did not hear you." Caroline said with a warm smile.

"That's OK. Do you know if anyone else is awake?"

"When I think about it-"

_"HEY THAT'S MY HAT!"_ Shouted a voice upstairs.

"Looks like Ash has awakened ... "

Ash ran after Pikachu through the hallway, when suddenly Pikachu jumped and disappeared .. Ash were unable to stop. He realized he ran towards the stairs.

Norman, Caroline and May waited for Ash to come down but then saw them that Pikachu jumped down the stairs. Pikachu had Ash's hat in his mouth.

_"NO NO!"_

Ash fell down the stairs and ended up on the floor in front of a laughing Pikachu, Norman, Caroline and May.

Ash heard laughter and turned his head towards the kitchen and saw Norman, Caroline and May, laughing at him ..

Ash stood up and walked to the dining table where May tried as best to look like she had not laughed.

Pikachu sat next to Ash and gave the hat to Ash. Ash smiled and put it on his head.

"So Ash .. What are you doing in Hoenn?" Norman asked suspiciously.

Ash looked down at the table, Pikachu saw that Norman had made Ash sorry so he gave Norman the exact same look that he had given Gary.

"Dad, it's not that important .."

"Not if he refuses to tell us so we throw him out!"

"NORMAN!"

Ash looked up at them. May, Caroline and Norman could see that he was at the verge of crying.

"So you want to know why I'm in Hoenn?" Ash asked as he wiped away a tear from his face with his sleeve.

"Yes .. It feels suspicious to have someone in the house who does not say why he is in Hoenn."

"I have escaped from my uncle." Said Ash. he condensed everything else otherwise he would talk for hours.

"You do not think he's worried?" Asked Caroline.

Ash smiled and shook his head.

"I do not care if he misses me. He is the worst man I've ever met!"

"And what has he done that is so terrible?" Asked Norman more suspicious

Pikachu growled at Norman, Norman noticed it and backed away from Ash.

Ash was rescued from Norman's question when Max came down.

"Hey guys what-" Max saw Pikachu. He got stars in his eyes and ran up to Ash.

"Is that a Pikachu?! It's so cool!"

"Yes it's a Pikachu but he is busy .."

Max looked at Pikachu, how was he busy? He was just eating ketchup..

Max thought Ash was just joking with him. Max smiled. He would not let Ash win. Max stretched his hand towards Pikachu.

Ash saw what Max would do.

"No, do not touch Pikachu or his ketchup before he has finished eating!"

"What would be the worst that could happen?" asked Max

Ash gave up and walked a few steps away from the table. May, Caroline and Norman noticed how Ash went ifrn Pikachu so they did the same thing.

Max tried to pull off the ketchup bottle from Pikachu's grip, Pikachu immediately began to whine.

"Ehm ... Drop the bottle .." Proposed Ash

Pikachu stopped suddenly whining, everybody (without Ash) looked in shock.

"And now it comes .." Ash whispered to himself. May heard him and wondered what he meant.

Max froze when he saw the sparks came from Pikachu's cheeks, Max knew exactly what it meant ..

"Pikaaa….!"

"CHUUUUUUUUUU!"

Pikachu's Thunderbolt did that Max had to drop the bottle, immediately when Max dropped the bottle stopped Pikachu with his Thunderbolt.

Pikachu looked horrified at the ketchup bottle, it was burned and broken. Pikachu began to cry and ran over to Ash. He took out the bottle in front of Ash which meant "fix it." Ash sighed.

"Pikachu is destroyed. But if you want we can buy some more later." Ash tried to comfort Pikachu. Pikachu nodded sadly.

Norman had gone to his son to help him. Norman gave Ash a glare. It was as if Norman accused Ash for everything bad that happened.

"What are you for a trainer that lets your Pokemon attack humans?"

"I tried to warn him .."

Norman helped Max back on the chair then he walked over to Ash. May, Caroline and Max wondered what he would do.

Norman grabbed Ash's wrist. Ash struggled to get out of his grip. May, Max and Caroline gasped.

Norman forced Ash out the door, Pikachu did not dare attack Norman while he was with Ash.

"Are you throwing me out?" Asked Ash shocked

"Yes."

"But .. Brock and Gary?"

"They may be looking for you when they have woken up, goodbye." then he closed the door and went back into the kitchen.

In the kitchen stood his angry wife and his two confused children and glared at him.

"What? He and his Pikachu was a danger, look what he did to Max."

"But Dad, he tried to warn me .. He said several times to me to wait until Pikachu had finished eating." explained Max

"Norman why are you against that boy so much?" Demanded his wife

"I just do not like him... There's nothing wrong with that."

"You do not like him for some reason, what is it?"

" Okay I do not like him because I'm scared that he'll take away my little girl from me! " confessed Norman

All gasped.

"Norman our children have to grow up sometime and if there was anything between Ash and May as well that good? Ash seems like a good guy, do not you think?"

"MOM!"

"Okay .. I'll tell him that he is welcome back."

Norman went to the door, opened it but .. empty .. No Ash .. No Pikachu .. Did Ash really go away?

"ASH! PLEASE CAME BACK!" Cried May, who had run to the door.

Silence

May ran past his father and ran out, out to find Ash. Norman was about to run after May when Caroline stopped him.

"You can not stop me. I need to find my daughter."

"I will not stop you, me and Max with you." Declared his wife smilingly

Norman smiled at his family then ran out to find May, Ash and Pikachu.

* * *

Meanwhile Ash and Pikachu went to the port. There was not a single person or Pokémon on the whole port, or at least that was what they thought.

* * *

Out on the sea drove a boat, on the boat sat Cassidy and Butch.

"Sir how do we find the boy? And if we find him, his annoying Pikachu was there to protect him."

"Take out Pikachu first then you take the boy. When you have him in your hands keep track of him, do not leave him for a second. Understand?"

"YES SIR!"

* * *

May ran as fast as she could, each could have them go? She did not even know where she was going to start looking .. Would he go to town? Would he go into the woods? She had no idea.

* * *

Caroline, Norman and Max ran to find May, but they had the same problem she had, where would they look?

* * *

Ash and Pikachu had sat at the edge of the bridge, Pikachu looked sadly at Ash. If Pikachu hadn't shocked Norman's son, Ash would be indoors. Pikachu felt like he had betrayed Ash. Pikachu's ears hung low down.

Ash noticed how sad and guilty Pikachu felt,.Ash sighed and moved the little yellow Pokemon onto his knee. Ash patted Pikachu's head to calm down Pikachu. Pikachu looked up into Ash's loving eyes.

_"I do not understand .. How could anyone want to hurt Ash? He has a pure heart. Why would that horrible man want him?"_

"Come on, Pikachu, we should move to another city. We have already stayed here for a long time." Sighed Ash. Pikachu jumped off Ash's lap and nodded sadly.

* * *

Cassidy and Butch had just arrived in the harbor when they heard something. It was a voice they recognized. Cassidy and Butch smiled. Their job would soon be finished.

Cassidy and Butch looked up at a dock and saw the boy and his little Pikachu.

_"Come on, Pikachu, we should move to another city. We have already stayed here for a long time."_

Cassidy smiled maliciously, so did Butch also.

"The only way you'll go is, back to Team Rocket's base to meet Giovanni." Whispered Cassidy.

**Ash: So Norman threw me out? Great, I'm an orphan and now I have nowhere to stay! I thought you said you liked me, why must my life be so hard?**

**Brock: BannanGodis looking for many more Reviews! :)**

**BannanGodis: That's it! Thanks so much Aprotny to have worked with my story! Really means a lot! Thanks so much!**


	11. Welcome Home, Nephew

**Hey all readers! If you're wondering why I have not written anything in a while (6 days) I have not had the energy, reading others storys and stuck in a fanfic with 5 seasons! ( s/8544326/1/Pokemon-Heroes) Read it! It's great!**

**Enjoy my story! You're welcome!**

* * *

**Pikacraft: Hope you had a good time in London! But your wait is over, here's chapter 11! :)  
-Your friend BannanGodis**

**pikalove12: I'm so happy that you love this story, now your wait is over! Chapter 11 is here!**

**Harshika: I know, Norman was exaggerating just a bit (A LOT) when he threw out Ash and Pikachu. Max tried to Pikachu's "sweetheart" from him, Ash tried to warn Max but he does not care .. I want to throw in a bit of Pikachu's game character for so long, he has worked as a bodyguard for Ash / just serious but the series is Pikachu like a child sometimes but yet mature so I tried to do so in my story too, glad you liked it. I try to show how much Ash and Pikachu love each other (Best Friends).  
Gary and Brock will probably not be so happy xD**

**KaliAnn: I know .. I do not regret it but I needed to get Ash to go out, I could not think of anything else but .. Hope you'll like this chapter more.**

**awolflover2: ****Makes me happy that you say you love this story and your wait is over, here's chapter 11! :) ****I'm not quite sure why Giovanni wants Ash but I have my thoughts, we'll see what happens in the future!**

**Ash: ****Giovanni: BannanGodis does not own Pokémon and the characters!**

**Ash ****~ 14****  
****May ~ 13****  
****Max ~ 8****  
****Brock ~ 17****  
Gary ****~ 15****  
****Caroline ~ 32****  
****Norman ~ 34  
Cassidy ~ 23  
Butch ~ 23**

**The Truth hurts~****  
Welcome Home, Nephew.  
****Ca.11 ~ Present times**

* * *

Ash hung his head and looked down at his own feet. He did not understand why May's father had a problem with him and Pikachu, sure Pikachu grilled Max but Ash tried to warn him ... Norman did not even listen to what Ash had to say ..

Ash sighed, Pikachu looked up at Ash.

_"If only I hadn't grilled the boy .. Then we would be indoors and Ash would be happy., I hate to see him sad .."_ Pikachu looked at Ash's hat and smiled.

Pikachu jumped into Ash's shoulder and took his cap in his mouth, Ash did not even react before Pikachu ran away with the cap.

"HEY! GIVE BACK MY HAT!" Ash yelled as he ran after Pikachu.

That Ash and Pikachu did not know was that a woman and a man was about to interrupt their joy.

* * *

May decided where she was going to run, she decided harbor. Why she had chosen port? Well for sure it was the only way out of Hoeen.

May hated to be at the harbor at this time of evening, May always had a feeling that something terrible could happen.

May walked reluctantly toward the harbor, she had no choice. She needed to find Ash ...

And Pikachu, almost forgot about him ..

* * *

Norman, Caroline and Max also ran towards the harbor. Caroline knew Hoenn as her own pocket, she had lived in Hoenn in his entire life.

But Norman he had lived in Kanto before he had met Caroline. after that day he left the Kanto and moved here, married Caroline, became the gym leader, was born May and Max was born.

"Caroline, you are really sure about this? Suppose he hid in the woods ..."

"Norman, I think he wants from here" Max stared his father "And the only way out of Hoenn is-" She was interrupted by Norman.

"I know, I know, the only way out is to go by boat." sigh Norman

"And where do you find a boat?"

"At the harbor ..." Confessed Norman.

"Well then we continue towards the harbor." Clarified Caroline smilingly, Norman sighed in defeat and nodded.

Then I ran them to the port to see if Ash and Pikachu would be there.

* * *

Inside May, Norman, Caroline and Max's house had Gary and Brock woken up only to notice that the lodge was there. There was even a cup of tea at the kitchen table, the tea was cold.

"Have you heard if they have leave?"

"No, all I heard was ..." Gary began to remember what he had heard .. He had heard Pikachu ..

"Brock ... I think I heard Pikachu .."

"But .. If Pikachu was awake so Ash must be awake .. Pikachu never leaves Ash." Brock looked anxiously at Gary.

"Something must have happened .."

Brock and Gary looked at each other and nodded, they ran out of the door for his search for Ash and Pikachu.

* * *

Ash and Pikachu stood at the edge and looked out to sea.

"Imagine Pikachu ... We must soon leave Hoenn ..."

"Chuuu…"

"Oh little boy, you'll soon be back to Kanto." Said a familiar voice, Ash and Pikachu looked behind him and saw .. Cassidy and Butch.

Ash blinked a few steps back but Ash standing at the edge was firm, Pikachu ran in front of Ash and stood ready to protect Ash.

"Cassidy .. Botch ..."

Butch's head turned red.

"YOU GUY MY NAME IS NOT BOTCH! NOT BITCH, NOT BEEF OR ANY OF IT!" Butch threw his arms in anger, Cassidy sighed.

"MY NAME IS AND WILL ALWAYS BE BUTCH!"

"Botch can not we just take the kid and get out of here?" Sighed Cassidy

" _How hard can it be? My name is Butch ... I'll probably change the name .. "_

"PIKAAAAA!" Pikachu growled in pure anger, how dare anyone try to Ash?!

Cassidy and Butch looked at the angry yellow mouse and sighed, they had forgotten about it.

* * *

May had arrived at the port and there she saw Ash and Pikachu but ... There were two people in front of them, they did not look nice out .. Why is Pikachu in battle position?

"_PIKAAAAA!"_

Was it Pikachu, who growls? But why .. Is it these guys bad?

"Butch, I'll take the rat and you take the kid. "Demanded the woman.

" Why do I get the hard part? "Complained man called Botch ... ehm .. Bitch .. Oh, it began at least with a B!

* * *

Norman, Caroline and Max ran towards the harbor when suddenly a strong lightning came, it did not come from the clouds.

"Could it be?" Caroline asked her husband.

"That looks like a Thunderbolt." Explained Max, he could almost everything about the Pokémon's attacks.

"A Thunderbolt? Could it be Ash's Pikachu's Thunderbolt?"

"I think so."

All began to run "double" so quickly, they were close to finding Ash and Pikachu, and probably May also.

The family found what they were looking for. them saw May saw looked at something with .. tears .. Everyone looked like that May stared at and looked .. Ash and Pikachu in front of two people, those manufacturers are not pleasant.

Norman crept up to his daughter and poked her lightly on the shoulder, May turned and hugged his father.

"You ... Must help Ash .." whispered May. her voice was weak and shaky, I could barely understand.

"What are those where types?" Asked Norman doubtful.

"I do not know .. But the woman said that they would take Ash .. Pikachu ... Trying ... Protecting Ash ... But ... Dad, what's happening?" May looked up with his red and swollen eyes.

* * *

Butch had managed to get hold of Ash's arms and forced them against Ash's back. Pikachu saw that Ash was in trouble and tried to run back but Cassidy's Pokémon stood there and was ready for a battle.

" Get off me! Leave me alone! "Shouted Ash.

"Gaaah! Quiet down kid, I can not handle kids screaming! "Complained Butch.

Cassidy saw that Pikachu was distracted by her Pokémon so she took out a handkerchief and forced it into Ash's mouth, then I went Cassidy back to the battle.

"Mmmwp!"

"As much quieter." enjoyed Butch

* * *

The family saw everything that had happened and realized that this was wrong. May called out her Torchic.

"What are you doing?" Norman asked anxiously.

"Rescuing the Boy you threw it out." Answered May cold.

"Let's go." Norman said as he smiled at his daughter, May smiled back.

Norman, May and Torchic crept up to Cassidy and Butch.

"LET ASH GO!" Cried May, Norman stared at their daughter in amazement. He had never seen her so angry ..

Cassidy, Butch Cassidy and Pikachu stared at May.

"Butch, take the kid to the boat."

Butch nodded and forced off Ash, May and Norman tried to follow but one of Cassidy's Pokémon blocked.

"Ahahaha .." Cassidy smiled.

"Our chief want him so we will not let anyone take him." Explained Cassidy.

While Cassidy talked with May and Norman, Pikachu and Cassidy's Raticate talked / fought.

**Pokémon Translation**

"What do you want with Ash?" Pikachu cried when he used Quick Attack.

"We? We do not want something, it's the boy's uncle, who want him." Answered Raticate while he dodged Pikachu's attack.

"But .. What does he want Ash? Ash is a good person." Asked Pikachu when he avoided Bite.

"The kid has a great importance for Giovanni's plan to take over the world." Explained Raticate when he avoided a Thunderbolt, Raticate retaliated with tackle.

_"What kind of" great importance "Giovanni's plan? Ash is just a kid, right?"_ Thought Pikachu when he used Quick attack against Raticate's tackle.

**Pokémon Translation End**

Pikachu used Iron Tail on Raticate's head so it was eliminated, Pikachu looked towards May and saw that May's little Torchic needed help.

Pikachu ran to Torchic. Torchic looked confused at Pikachu, Pikachu smiled and gave the thumbs up. Torchic smiled back and turned to face the battle.

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone focused on the battle so Butch had managed to force down Ash in the boat and found a rope.

"You should know how much work your uncle has set aside just to find you." Butch whispered in Ash's ear.

"Mmmwp?"

Butch forced Ash's hands against an anchor and tried to tie them to the anchor but Ash fought against.

"Please little annoying boy can you please SIT STILL A LITTLE WHILE?"

"Mmmwp mmwp Mmmp!"

Butch managed to tie up Ash's hands at the anchor, Butch looked into a small box and found some duct tape.

Butch cut off a piece and put it over Ash's mouth, then sat Butch in front of the defenseless boy and smiled.

Butch took out a phone and rang.

"Hey Cassidy, I have tied the guy hard and safely., I even found some tape so I put it over the boy's mouth, so now he sounds even less."

Butch nodded slightly Cassidy said, Ash tried to escape but the anchor was too heavy and so sat Ash's hands really stuck.

"What do you want me to go without you?, I can not!"

Butch sighed in defeat and nodded.

"Sure, but if you do not come before the 2 hours I will be back."

Butch smiled maliciously against Ash, Ash swallowed his saliva.

"Obviously I will not let the kid leave, I'll guard him .. See you in a few hours." Ended Butch call and went to the engine.

"It appears that Cassidy is too busy with your friends to come here, but was not worried., I will take you to your uncle anyway."

"Mmwp.."

Butch started the engine then I drove them away out to sea.

Ash looked up at the port and saw lots of lightning.

"_Pikachu… May… Norman… Please help.."_

* * *

Pikachu used Thunderbolt against Cassidy when they heard that the phone rang.

" Excuse me, Hey Butch is that you? "She was talking on the phone as if she was not even in a battle, her Pokémon protected her during the time the call was on.

"You've tied the guy so he can not escape?"

Cassidy smiled and looked towards her opponent.

"I would love to come but the boy's little friends refuses to let pass me .. Go on without me for the base."

Cassidy frowned.

"Butch if you stay much longer maybe the kids manage to defeat me and runs to you to rescue the boy, or maybe something even worse, what if Officer Jenny comes! "

Cassidy smiled again and nodded.

"Yes I will be there in about 2 hours, goodbye." The call was canceled and she was entre conditioned on the battle again.

"Pika pikapi chuu?!" Asked Pikachu, Cassidy had a wider smile.

"Look out to sea to view where your little" Pikapi "is. Face it, you could not protect him."

May, Norman and Pikachu looked out to sea and saw a small boat to go there alone. On the boat could see them Ash and that guy with a name that started with the letter B.

"Ash…/Pikapi…" Whispered May and Pikachu.

Norman had seen enough, he saw a boy being kidnapped in front of his own eyes! Norman went one step closer Cassidy

(If you're wondering why Norman did not use their Pokémon, it means that he did not bring any.)

"What do you guy!?" Called Norman insane. May looked towards his father in surprise, she had never seen him like that.

" Oh it is not we who want him, it's the boy's generous uncle. "When Cassidy had seen it so gasped May and Norman, they remember that Ash had said something about his uncle.

**Flashback (Chapter 10)**

_"So Ash .. What do you do in Hoenn?" Norman asked suspiciously._

_Ash looked down at the table, Pikachu saw that Norman had made Ash sorry so he gave Norman the exact same look that he had given Gary._

_"Dad, it's not that important .."_

_"Not if he refuses to tell us so we throw him out!"_

"_NORMAN!"_

_Ash looked up at them. May, Caroline and Norman could see that he was at the verge of crying._

_"So you want to know why I'm in Hoenn?" Ash asked as he wiped away a tear from his face with his sleeve._

_"Yes .. It feels suspicious to have someone in the house who does not say why he is in Hoenn."_

_"I have escaped from my uncle." Said Ash, he condensed everything else, otherwise he would talk for hours._

_"You do not think he's worried?" Asked Caroline._

_Ash smiled and shook his head._

_"I do not care if he misses me, he is the worst man I've ever met!"_

_"And what has he done that is so terrible?" Asked Norman more suspicious_

_Pikachu growled at Norman, Norman noticed it and backed away from Ash._

_Ash was rescued from Norman's question when Max came down._

**Flashback End**

"What would Ash's uncle want from him?! Ash ran away from him so Ash's uncle must have done something terrible!"

Cassidy laughed, not evil but more like May had said the world's funniest joke.

"Have you thought about becoming an actor in a comedy series? Because you're cruel to make people laugh! "

"WHAT DOES ASH'S UNCLE WANT WITH ASH?! ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Shouted Norman.

Cassidy stopped laughing and looked seriously at Norman.

"Why would I tell you? Then our plan would be destroyed, several years of work for nothing."

"TELL ME!"

"NORMAN!" Cried a female voice behind them, they turned and saw Caroline, Max, Brock, Gary and ... Officer Jenny

"STOP YOU ARE ARRESTED!"

"Hmmp .. great idea but believe me I will not say a single word about my boss's plans." Cassidy said as she held out both her hands towards Jenny.

Pikachu stood in front of Cassidy and stared at her in pure anger.

"Hope you were not too attached to the boy, for you will never see him again." Cassidy started smiling an evil smile.

" In life. " she finished. Pikachu gasped and ready to shock her but Torchic put a wing on Pikachu's shoulder that meant" calm down. ". Pikachu calmed down slowly.

Gary and Brock ran in front of Cassidy and stared at her with anger, Gary even forgot that Pikachu was standing next to him.

"WHERE IS ASH?! WHERE HAVE YOU TAKEN HIM?! WHY DOES YOUR FUCKING BOSS WANT ASH?! HE IS JUST A BOY!"

Jenny handcuffed Cassidy's hands.

"Your little friend is doing well, so far. As long as he is a good little boy, he will be all right." Cassidy said as she smiled at the boy's friends and angry mouse.

"Be calm, I will get her to talk where your friend is. "Said Jenny as she walked away with their prisoner.

When Jenny had gone so turned Brock and Gary against them second and saw that all of their picks were open.

"Woow.. What was that?"

"Okay Brock .. I know you have traveled with Ash at the ... Do you know who Ash's uncle is?" Asked May doubtful.

Brock looked down at Pikachu to get an approval, he would not be chckad. Pikachu sighed but nodded, Brock sighed and began to tell.

"Believe it or not but Ash's uncle is that awful Giovanni."

"WHAAAT?!"

"But I do not know what he wants Ash .."

"Maybe Giovanni just missing his nephew?" Suggested Caroline only to get looks that meant "Never," Caroline sighed.

"Please be okay, Ash ..." whispered May against the wind, Norman and Caroline heard her "prayer" and smiled. Or Norman did not in any way throw a tantrum because his daughter wanted Ash to come back.

Pikachu also heard May's wish for Ash to come back. Could Pikachu trust her? She had done everything in his power to save him .. Maybe she was someone you could trust ..

Pikachu sighed and smiled at May.

"Come, we must go home, it's late., We can go to the police station tomorrow and ask if Cassidy told her anything." Suggested Caroline. They all nodded and walked away.

_"Please Ash .. Be okay .."_

* * *

At the police station, Officer Jenny and Cassidy sat in an interrogation room.

"So where did your partner take the boy?"

" Why would I tell you?! "

"Because if you do, we will avoid using Hypno."

Cassidy said nothing. Jenny sighed and called in a Hypno.

"Hypno, do your thing." Hypno nodded and its eyes began to shine.

Cassidy tried to look away but could not. She had been hypnotized.

"So now we can start with the interrogation." Clarified Jenny happily.

* * *

Butch and Ash had arrived to Team Rocket's HQ. Butch forced Ash through the halls that led to Giovanni's office.

Ash's hands were tightly bound, his arms were also tied and he still had tape over his mouth.

"Hope you will be happy to see your uncle again." Mocked Butch, whispering it in Ash's ear.

"Mmmwp!"

Butch forced into Ash into a room where there was a recliner, Giovanni's Persian and himself sitting in the chair and petting Persian's head lovingly.

Ash tried to run away but Butch had a tight hold on him. Giovanni looked up and into Ash's fearful eyes.

"Welcome home, nephew."

* * *

**BannanGodis: Hmm ... I liked this chapter, pretty much "action"**

**Ash: What is it with you and to have me kidnapped? Seriously, in all of your stories I get kidnapped!**

**BannanGodis: Hmm .. You have a point ..**

**Giovanni: And why must I always be the horrible villain?!**

***Everyone is staring at Giovanni***

**Everybody: YOU ARE A CROOK!**

**Giovanni: Fine…**

**Brock: That's it! Thanks so much Aprotny to have worked with my story! Really means a lot! Thanks so much!**

**BannanGodis: Please, please, please I beg of you! More Reviews! PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ! Reviews Reviews Reviews!**

**Gary: Hope you liked / loved this chapter and we hope you are not acidic because it took a little while to write this chapter.**

**BannanGodis: Plz plz plz Reviews! :)**

**Everybody (Without BannanGodis): ….**


	12. Lost Hope?

**Hello and I hope you'll like this chapter, I'm sorry for the delay but I've been working on another story. This chapter will be really short, sorry about that.**

* * *

**11JJ11: Have the next chapter, sorry for making you wait s long! We will see what will happen with Ash.**

**Pikacraft: We'll see if Cassidy reveals something .. :)  
-Your Watermelon Eating Friend, BannanGodis.**

**KaliAnn: I'll try .. But can not promise anything .. Glad you liked the chapter!**

**Lightdarkprincess: We'll see, I have never planned how the chapter should be written .. I just write and it becomes as it gets.**

**Harshika: Hehe I had forgotten Butch's "frustated" when no one could his name in chapter 1-2 .. Always in sections so always happens that mistake! We'll see if we can find out why Giovanni wants Ash has got lots of good ideas .. Now I get to choose ..  
It's really great ideas you have, maybe one of them.  
I'll try to write more slowly and correct my lyrics better .. I usually notice a few days / hours that my chapter can allow a Swedish word every now and then ... Can not promise anything, but can try! I appreciate your support, it makes it much more fun to write ^^**

**KHLegacy: Most spelling errors will because I had not Aprotny or Scarlet Saffron Silver help in handling my stories, thanks to them, my stories much better. I love your stories so you write that you like my story is good makes an author happy.**

**Ash:****BannanGodis does not own Pokémon and the characters!**

**Ash ****~ 14  
Butch ~ 23  
****Giovanni ~ 35**

**The Truth hurts~****  
Lost Hope?  
****Ca.12 ~ Present times**

* * *

Giovanni looked pleased at his struggling stray nephew, Giovanni could see fear Ash had.

Ash wanted to run away, he wanted to get away from that horrible man! Ash struggled to get free but Butch held a strong grip.

Giovanni walked up to his nephew and stood face to face, Giovanni looked into Ash's resolute eyes and smiled.

"I see that you have been a little fighter, just like your mother and father." When Ash heard that Giovanni talked about his parents, he could feel the wrath and anger .. He tried to turn his arms free, but Butch was much stronger than Ash.

Giovanni laughed when he saw the boy's fury.

"Bring our little guest to one of our most secure prison cells, chain him to the wall so that he can not escape." Butch nodded and forced off Ash, Ash tried to scream through her gag, but it was heard barely.

Butch forced Ash through the corridor of the dungeon, all the cells were empty.

They walked past lots of cells, until Butch stopped and forced into Ash in one of the cells.

Butch released Ash's hands, Ash tried to Butch in the face as soon as his hands were free but Butch was prepared for it and took a strong grip on Ash's wrists.

Butch pressed his body against Ash and forced him to walk backwards, Ash stood against the wall.

Butch took one of the chains and fastened them around Ash's right wrist, Butch did the same with Ash's left wrist.

Butch backed off a few steps and looked with satisfaction at the sight before him.

Ash tried to fight their lice from the chains that bound his wrists, Butch smiled and left the struggling boy.

After several minutes of struggling Ash began to realize that it was over, Ash could not escape .. At least not as long as he stuck to the wall.

Ash hung his head and let his tears fall down on the floor, Ash did not care if anyone saw him cry. He needed to let off a bit of his pain that he had kept deep inside himself.

* * *

In Hoenn so had finally succeeded Hypno hypnotize Cassidy, Jenny began to interrogate her.

"Who is your boss?"

"Giovanni, Team Rocket's boss." Cassidy replied with "robot" voice, Jenny gasped. She had never thought that Team Rocket's boss was interested in a boy.

"Why does Giovanni have the boy?"

* * *

**BannanGodis: I told you this chapter would be short .. But I need help, I had planned to in this chapter would Cassidy / Giovanni reveal why Giovanni wanted Ash .. But I know myself why ..**

**I've got wonderful ideas from my readers but ... I had planned to do a "flashback" of why Ash has become .. he has become .. Eg Arceus Chosen One, I love that idea but .. Why is Ash Arcues Chosen One? Plz give ideas!**

**I will not be able to make a few more chapters if you do not give me some ideas ..**

**Ash: Okay….**

**BannanGodis: And as you all have seen, I will go on holiday soon, IIIH 8 DAYS LEFT ! :')**


	13. The Key

**Hello dear readers, I know it's been a along time waiting but I've had excuses. I've been on vacation for a week and so I had started with the chapter yesterday but the computer crashed .. Sooo I have to start over again .. And so I've started school again, will have longer days and certainly more homework now because I go into 9an now ... So I will have less time to write, I'm sorry about that ..**

**KaliAnn: I'm glad you liked my very short chapters. Hmm .. Good that in any case I could write Ash's feelings right, better than nothing? :)**

**Pikacraft: Yes I know that my story / my other stories are sad, really need to fix it! xD  
My vacation was wonderful, horrible, sad and good .. And I ate watermelon because first it is good the second acidity my sister gave it to me.  
And I liked your idea, we'll see if I throw in some of that. :)**

**awolflover2: You exaggerate enough .. If you make a fanfiction, it would be great and if it does not get it, you try to see your mistakes and correct it as "Prince of Aura" for me, it sucked in the beginning! My writing technique was horrible but now I'm okay .. I guess? But if you make a fanfic do not forget to link it to me so I can read it and comment on it! ;)**

**PartyDaKIngZ101: Glad you liked the chapter, like your idea of ****the hospital .. maybe use it? :)**

**PsychicEevee0103: Hope I did not ruin your hopes :)**

**Giovanni: BannanGodis does not own Pokémon and the characters!**

**Ash ****~ 14  
Cassidy ~ 23  
Butch ~ 23  
Giovanni ~ 35  
****Ghetis ****~ 40  
****Officer Jenny ****~ 22**

**The Truth hurts~****  
The Key  
****Ca.13 ~ Present times**

* * *

Officer Jenny looked into the blonde woman's eyes, Cassidy's eyes was emptier than a Psyduck's head. Other people probably would have been afraid of the woman's empty eyes but as Officer Jenny had seen it before, she was not scared, she was staring at Cassidy's eyes with great determination.

She wanted answers she needed.

Jenny took a sip of her coffee and looked out through the window, the sun looked so pretty when it first appeared in the morning. You could hear everyone's Swellow who flew over the police station.

Jenny closed her tired eyes, she had been up all night because of Ash Ketchum's kidnapping. Jenny opened her eyes and took a deep breath.

"What would your boss want by a 14 year old boy?" Jenny stared deeper into the blank face in front of her, she was looking for any sign that Cassidy had "woken up".

"Our boss does not want the boy, he needs the boy to his plan." Cassidy replied without flinching or showing any emotion at all.

Jenny gasped, what would the big Team Rocket's boss Giovanni like a boy who has just begun his journey?

"What do you mean by that Giovanni does not want the kid, but he needs the boy?" Jenny asked as she took a sip of his coffee.

"The boy are-" Cassidy never had time to finish it before one of constable Jenny's men flung open the door, Jenny, who was environment Get ready spat out her hot coffee over Cassidy.

Jenny turned their attention to the man who disrupted the hearing, Jenny did not give the man a "friendly" look.

"What could be so important so that you disrupt an interrogation between me and one of the kidnappers ?!" Asked Jenny very angry and irritated, the man noticed Jenny's mood and panicked.

Meanwhile, Jenny and the man "discussed" as Cassidy began to "wake up", she blinked a few times and looked around. She gasped quietly when she knew that she was in an interrogation room.

One could easily recognize an interrogation room just by seeing the boring wallpaper and the only thing that was in the room were two chairs, one chair to the police and to the person being interrogated.

Cassidy flashing again, it took time to get used to the bright lights.

"But ... but ... but I just wanted to ask you something .." Tried man wriggle out Constable Jenny's wrath, the lodge went on ..

"What could be so important as you destroy the moment of truth? Kidnapper would just explain why Team Rocket's boss wanted the boy, but then you come and destroy!" Cassidy gasped in relief, she had not told her boss's plan yet.

The blonde woman looked down at her hands and saw that with was chained to the wooden table, Grrr .. How would she be able to escape from it?

Cassidy began to think of a movie she had seen a few weeks ago, the movie held a villain from the same situation as she was. She began to try to see the scene in front of her but it was hard, she was not 100% interested in the movie at that moment .. But right now she really wants to, she had looked more at the film ...

She saw the main character in front of her, he was stuck just like she did. The main character started trying to push out of his hand by the chains, and he managed to beat the crap out of the police.

Would it really work? She looked down at her wrist and saw how narrow it was, Butch could even take his hand around her wrists .. Maybe it would work?

The reluctant woman began gently but try hard to wiggle out of the chains that held her captive, she did it as gently as possible so that the chains would allow, and reveal that she was "awake".

Then it happened amazing, one of her hands became free. Cassidy looked cautiously toward Jenny and the man, puh teasing them still.

Cassidy could hear Jenny's and the man's trouble began drawing to a close, the man had apologized for having disturbed. Cassidy started to panic and wiggled and pulled as hard as she could to get loose from the chains that had her left hand chained to the table.

Jenny turned her attention to the prisoner and noticed that both of her hands were free, hell .. Jenny had thought that because Cassidy would be hypnotized could not the blonde woman's Pokéballs needed to remove .. But apparently it was a mistake.

Jenny stood up immediately and thought to grab her Arcanine's Pokeball when she would grab the pokeball so there was no where, once again, she had made a big mistake because she had thought that she interviewed would not be able to make any resistance. Jenny had left her she Arcanine Pokémon Center ..

Cassidy noticed Jenny's mistake and smiled, she grabbed her Raticate's Pokeball and threw it in the air. A red "beam" came out of the pokeball and Raticate stared at his opponent, the opponent had no Pokémon .. This would be easy!

"Raticate use the Sleep Power!" Shouting Raticate's coach, Raticate struck a green powder to Jenny and her staff.

(N / A I do not know if Raticate can use the Sleep Power but I've really grown tired of writing when they are in the police station)

Officer Jenny had powder in front of her face, she began to yawn and could barely keep her tired eyes open. Jenny sat on the chair and fell asleep, lucky for Cassidy as Jenny had had a fan on in the interrogation room so sleep powder flew through the entire police station and made to all officers and men fell asleep.

Cassidy sucked into her pokemon into the pokeball and went through the entire police station, everywhere she looked sleeping policemen. One of the officers sat in a chair and had donuts with chocolate frosting next to it, Cassidy took one of the monks and took a bite. She was not so surprised when it turned out that the monk was filling in chocolate, yum what good it was! Cassidy went out of the police station and picked up a phone from her breast pocket.

She wondered who she would call .. if she called the manager, she would probably get fired because she had been arrested .. Cassidy sighed and wrapped her partner's number.

"Hey Beef that is your beloved partner Cassidy." Cassidy could hear Butch sighed, Cassidy would probably never learn his name.

"I managed to escape from the police, no Botch I said nothing about the manager's plan." Cassidy explained, but once she heard that he sighed.

"How has this kid is, he handles himself well?"

Cassidy went down to the harbor while Butch explained everything that had happened in the last day. When she reached the port, she saw a motorboat that was not guarded.

"I will soon Bitch" she could finish before Butch yelled at her, she had called him "bitch".

* * *

Butch sighed when he looked in on his mobile, but one thing that was good was that in all cases that Cassidy was on his way here.

* * *

Giovanni sat in his office, he had his most believed and loved Pokémon beside him. When Giovanni patted his cat Pokémon so it began to rumble, Giovanni had a satisfied smile on his face. Why would not he be happy? His "nephew" was caught, he had everything he needed to start his plan to take over the world.

Giovanni had his computer in front of him and looked at the pictures that scientists had designed, the pictures would imagine Arceus. No one had seen Arceus on more than 1000 years, but would soon be about to change that.

(N / A I know I know .. Not the best explanation but the call was supposed to be "skype")

When Giovanni stared at one of the pictures, a little box pops up on the screen, it said that Ghetis calling. Giovanni who always used to pretend he did not see that Ghetis phoned started smiling, finally, he could say that the plan was about to go on the right path again.

Giovanni responded to the call, the screen he could see the bright green hair, a black coat on them and he had a blood-red eye patch on him. The man with the eye patch looked as happy as possible, he did not have any feelings at all in the face.

"So Giovanni, you have found your runaway nephew yet?" Asked Ghetis sarcastically, Giovanni smiled. At last, he could say that he has fixed everything.

"I have my" nephew "chained to the wall in the basement." Giovanni explained proudly, he clicked on some buttons so that Ghetis could see through the security camera that was in the room was in Ash.

Ghetis could not believe their eyes, in front of him, he could see a black-haired boy with gagged and chained to the wall. Ghetis laughed quietly to himself, everything would go as planned.

"I am impressed, but may I ask why do you want a boy so much, then you've been saying for years now that the boy is our key, but the key to what?" Asked Ghetis thoughtful, he wanted as much information session if it was worth wasting his time.

"Have you ever heard of Pokemon God?"

"Arceus .." gasped Ghetis.

Giovanni nodded and had the most cunning smile he'd had in his life, his smile was from ear to ear (not literally).

"Do you know about the jewel of life?" Asked Giovanni, if Ghetis had been drinking anything right now, the entire computer screen would be covered in it...

"Did you just The Jewel of Life ?!" Hosted Ghetis, Giovanni nodded.

"Do you know who Damos was?"

(N / A if you do not know what happens, you see the Pokemon Arceus and the Jewel of Life)

"No. .." Ghetis knew much about the Legendary Pokémon and stuff but the human name, he was not good at ..

"Well for about 1000 years ago there was a man named Damos met Pokémon god himself, he asked Arceus if he could borrow some of Arceus forces to help people make Michina green again. Arceus, who want to help the person who had helped him when he was near death, decided to grant Damos use their plates. until he left over tiles that harnessed the power of the Ground, grass and water, bound them together with the power of electricity, and increased its powers with the power of the dragon and formed Jewel of Life. Jewel of Life, was Michina soon flourishing with life., but Arceus wanted back the Jewel of Life after a month because Arceus became weaker without it. Damos and farmers were using the Jewel of Life in a good way so that the entire the land became green and beautiful again but then came a man who was "emperor" and Damos merged and betrayed Arceus, when Damos would return the Jewel of Life to Arceus got just a fake and so did a sneak attack that almost killed Arceus. Arceus became angry and destroyed the temple and the land. But before Arceus managed to kill Damos Damos so successfully hide the Jewel of Life in a spire that could only be opened with his aura. Damos could use a special Aura which enabled him to get into the Pokémon's "hearts", but after Damos death so all people who have tried to take the Jewel of Life has not succeeded. "

(N / A If you have seen the movie you probably noticed that I took the parts out of it but changed them as well, sorry if you were expecting more ..)

Ghetis did not know what to say, it was so much to take in .. But wait, why was all this about the boy?

"I understand most of Damos and the Jewel of Life, but why is this about the boy?"

"According to legend, only the person with a pure heart, love Pokémon and has the same aura as Damos have." Giovanni explained.

"But why do we need a 14 years old boy !?"

Giovanni sighed, had not Ghetis sunk in yet?

"The person with the same aura that Damos is the boy we hold captive." Ghetis gasped, it was because that kid was so important .. That's why Giovanni called the boy "key" .. The boy was the key to the Jewel of Life!

"But how do you know that just the boy is the" key "to the Jewel of Life?" Asked Ghetis thoughtfully.

"Well, you understand that when I was young, I found a book" Giovanni took out a book.

"The book was everything I said to you, and more."

"But how did you know that just Ash Ketchum was the person who had Damos Aura?" Asked Ghetis frustrated.

"Well I have spread my agents everywhere, even in hospitals., About 14 years ago, there came a woman who was born a baby, my agents always measures the child's aura if it would be something special .. But when my agents measured child Aura so .. Blew almost saturator, so powerful was the boy. the boy was Ash Ketchum, Delia Ketchum's son. ... But since I loved Delia at the time, so I could not take her baby .. She had always nagged at become a mother when she and I were dating .. .. But when I was told that Delia's son had Damos's Aura, I had no choice .. I had to take the boy, even if I had to kill for it .. "

* * *

Ash let his tears fall down his face, he had fought against the terrible chains for several hours. Ash's wrists had been so damaged .. Ash looked at the end of the chain where it was stuck in the wall, he hoped that there would be rust or something so that he could escape but .. The chains had not even a single scratch ..

Ash began to think of his Pikachu, he wondered so much about how he was feeling. What if Cassidy had hurt him or maybe worse .. Ugh Ash shuddered just thinking that something bad could happened Pikachu .. He was probably inside Max, Norman, Caroline and May ... May ..

Ash could not put my finger on it but it was something that was different with May .. Or well as Ash had just met a woman who was not wrinkled like an old russing, this one was Cassidy ..

He sighed. He was chained to a wall, was completely alone, in a dark room, he was really thirsty because of the gag and so did he really go to the bathroom! When Ash heard anything, it must be Bitch .. Botch .. Or was it Butch .. Hmm .. Butch, what's the ugly name ?! It must be Beef!

Butch came into the room and was holding a tray with a bottle of water and a sandwich without butter .. .. .. ham… cheese… toppings ... anything at it all ..

"OK, kid, you'll get your food, we do not want you to starve. Without you, so do not work our plans." Did said Butch when he removed the gag over Ash's mouth, Ash was breathing through his mouth .. It would have been hard to breathe with just the nose.

Before Ash could say something so Butch forced the dry bread into Ash's mouth, Ash almost choked of bread .. Ash slowly chewed bread, he enjoyed that he could feel all the energy came back to Ash's tired body. When Ash had eaten up the dry bread so Butch screwed the cap on the bottle and forced into the bottle's top where the water comes out into Ash's mouth. The refreshing water was so healing .. He could feel his dry lips got something wet on it, he drank as much water as he could. A few drops of water poured out of Ash's mouth, Butch poured down water in Ash's mouth too fast .. The mouth was "full" of water. When the water bottle was empty so Butch threw the bottle on the floor.

"W-Why do ... Giovanni .. want me? .. I I'm ... Just a ... boy .." whispered Ash, he tried to take as much air as possible .. Butch had "fed" him with too much water, so he had barely got any air.

"Believe me, Giovanni does not want you, the only reason he wants you alive is because you are the key to making the world belongs to us." Explained Butch, Butch could almost feel and see when Cassidy hit him in the head and said, "Do not tell him our plans!"

"K-Key?"

"You talk too much!" Butch gagged Ash again, Ash looked tiredly at Butch when he went away, leaving Ash alone in the dark again.

"_I'm a key, But for what?"_

* * *

**Ash: Oh My Arceus you actually updated before 2015!**

**BannanGodis: Haha very fanny!**

**Ash: I think it's funny^^**

**BannanGodis: BUT NOT ME! D:**

**Ash: Sorry..**

**BannanGodis: I hope you liked the chapter .. I hope you liked my explanation why Giovanni wanted Ash.**

**Cassidy: Can not you ask a question to your readers ?! :D**

**BannanGodis: A question?**

**Butch: Yeah like.. Ehm.. What's happend in a episode of Pokémon or something like that? :)**

**BannanGodis: Okay… Ehm.. question number 1 is… OH I KNOW!**

**Ash: Whaaat is the question?!**

**BannanGodis: What is your favorite episode of the Pokémon series, if you have to choose?**

**Brock: That's it! Thanks so much Aprotny to have worked with my story! Really means a lot! Thanks so much!**

**BannanGodis: Please, please, please I beg of you! More Reviews! PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ! Reviews Reviews Reviews!**


	14. So Close

**Hi all readers .. I know it has taken a Laang time for me to update but as soon as I started school started my computer become completely weird (blue) but I got it back on Thursday and I'm such a nerd leader never wrote a chapter, instead I just read .. I'm so sorry. Hope you like this chapter!**

**Reviews**

**Pikacraft: I also love that movie, I got the idea that Ash would have nothing to do with Arceus by one of my readers but the idea that Ash was the "key" was my best friend's idea ;)  
-Your Tired friend BannanGodis, you are right! Cakes are so much tastier than watermelon! :)**

**PartyDaKIngZ101: Charmeleon has evolved but refuses to obey Ash so Ash will "avoid" him a while, but Ash and Charmeleon/Charizard will become best friends (just as in the Pokemon series)**

**KHLegacy: Here's the next chapter, sorry for the long wait..**

**11JJ11: Glad you liked the chapter, I know, ugh end up with the evil man! Once more!**

**Harshika: First of all, thanks so much for your wonderful reviews! And Charmeleon is on Ash's belt, but since Charmeleon not like / hate Ash so Ash will be more cautious with Charmeleon. But I'm glad that there are some readers who discovered that Charmeleon have not been to in a while! :) hehe well that I can get into a bit of humor in this story. Oops .. Sorry so much that I have not updated for a long time! I did not know you liked my story so much, Will you forgive me?**

**PsychicEevee0103: I understand your anxiety, it was a "mischievous" question I asked .. How can you pick a favorite on .. 17 seasons? Hope you'll like this chapter ^^**

**awolflover2: Hope you have not lost the spirit (a joke) hehe srry for it .. But here's the next chapter! :)**

**QUEENSPELLER67: My computer is alive again, just hope that it gets weird again ..**

**FireFox Vixen: Glad you liked it, hope you like this chapter! ;)**

**Giovanni: BannanGodis does not own Pokémon and the characters!**

**The Truth hurts~  
So Close  
Ca.14 ~ Present times**

* * *

Ash slowly opened his eyes, he had hoped he would have woken up in May's house and been in a warm bed. But when Ash looked around his surroundings he knew that he had not dreamed a nightmare, Ash looked towards the small window and could feel the wonderful wind blowing in his face. Then Ash got an idea, What if he could succeed to call for help.

Ash began to "scream" through the gag and did everything in his power to manage to get to the window, but Ash's plan went into deadlock. Ash's "scream" could barely be heard and he did not even move a meter with the irritating chains.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ash struggled to escape from his uncle's evil clutches so sat Giovanni and kept in a large glass with blood-red wine, he took a big gulp of the red liquid.

Suddenly the door opened, Giovanni turned his gaze toward the door and got a smile on his face. Those who came were a man who appeared to be roughly in Giovanni's age and a boy who looked to be some years older than his own nephew.

The man had a red-eye patch over the left eye, he had a black coat that covered his entire body, he had a mixture of green and gray hair and so he kept in a thing with a big "P" on.

The young boy was wearing a white shirt, a pair of gray trousers, a cap, had several piece bracelet and he had grass-green hair.

The man and the green hairy boy stood in front of Giovanni. Giovanni gave them a glass of wine, the man accepted, but it did not do the green hairy boy.

"So Ghetsis who is this?" asked Giovanni curiously.

Ghetsis did not if it was a good idea to tell Giovanni, at least not when his son was listening. Ghetsis sighed and sent out his son.

"So who is he?"

"His name is N."

* * *

N went through the corridor and wonder why his father had been in such a hurry to come here, Ghetsis just wanted to talk with that Giovanni? N sighed and continued to investigate the building, he hoped to see Pokémon that came from Kanto.

All of a sudden, N had a horrible headache, it was as if a hundred Pokémon screamed in pain and fear. N began to look around to find the screaming Pokémon that needed his help.

N crept gently down to the basement and opened a door where it stood "Entrance forbidden", N went cautiously into the room and saw a horrible sight in front of him. In the room there were a hundreds cages with injured Pokémon in, N could feel his blood boiling in anger.

N walked up to the cages and started trying to get out the innocent Pokémon.

After several minutes of work to liberate all Pokémon, he could swear that he heard something. N followed gently sound, sound led him to the two guards guarding a door. What could be behind that door that was worth the watch, Maybe it's an injured Pokémon?

When N saw that it came to a guard, guard had a tray with lots of food on.

"_that is human food, it means there's a man in there. " _thought N thoughtful.

N carefully studied the men before him, N took his chance to look into the room when all the guards had walk away. N walked as quietly as he could to the door and looked in, the view that N did see was something he never thought he'd see.

Right in front of him, he could see a boy with black hair. The boy looked so young, why was he here?

The black-haired boy looked into the N's eyes, it was as if the boy asked for help.

N thought about it for a second, His father had taught him not to talk to strangers.. But he and the boy would not talk soo N should obey his father.

"Do not worry, I'll help you." Whispered N when he walked up to the chained boy

"Mmwp?" Ash could feel the chains began releasing his injured wrists, He looked up at the green hairy man who was about to save him.

When Ash was finally free from the awful chains and the gag he could not believe it, he was really free?

N looked askance at the boy who stretches, why would Giovanni like this boy prisoner?

"Thank you .." whispered the black-haired boy when he hugged N, N looked down at the boy hugged him.

"What's your name?" Asked N doubtful.

"My name is Ash, Ash Ketchum."

"My name is N."

"Thank you so much .." whispered Ash yet again.

N and Ash sneaked out of the room, but unfortunately there was a surprise outside.

"Would you somewhere nephew?" Asked Giovanni with a cheeky smile, when Ash saw his uncle, he tried to run away but before he could run as a man had forced Ash's arms behind his back.

N looked at Ash with concern, Ash was Giovanni's nephew? But why Ash was so afraid of him?

Giovanni walked up to Ash so that he was standing just a foot away from him, N could see how desperate Ash tried to back away. Giovanni used his hand to force up Ash's neck, with the other hand he took out a knife and pressed it loose against Ash's neck.

"Please do not do it" begged Ash, Giovanni just got a wider smile and he even laughed at the frightened boy.

"If you only knew how much I want to kill you right now .. But unfortunately, I need you alive, but lucky enough, you need just a little while longer." Giovanni said when he took the knife away from Ash's neck.

"W-What will you do with him?" Asked N, everyone in the room could hear the fear in N's voice.

Giovanni just smiled, an evil smile.

"Taking my nephew to a safer cell where he can not escape." The guards nodded and forced off Ash, N looked anxiously at Ash when he was abducted.

Down the steps came Ghetsis and had an unhappy face, N walked up to his father. Giovanni smiled and put down his hand in his trouser pocket.

N came with his father and was left in a room, when N would sneak out so he heard that the door was locked. N was fixed and he would never know what Giovanni wanted Ash.

N looked around the room and saw to his surprise that there was a telephone in the room, how stupid could they be? N picked up the phone and typed in police numbers

No answer..

No answer..

No answer..

No answer..

No answer..

"Hello?"

"Who is this?"

"I would like to report a kidnapping."

"Oh, by whom?"

"A guy named Ash."

"Appearance?"

"Black hair, cap, blue jacket, light blue jeans .."

"Thank you, we will call you when it's a real person talking."

"Eh, this is just a recording ?!"

"Bye."

"HELLO!"

No answer..

No answer..

"Damn .."

**BannanGodis:** **I know .. I know .. Another short chapter .. But there was something .. Right?**

**Ash: I was so close to escape but you had to stop it!**

**BannanGodis: sorry..**


	15. The Rescue Mission Part 1

**Once again I have apologize, but this time my apologies are homework and laziness. It is a lousy excuse.**

**Reviews**

**Awolflover2: I had kind planned it that N would save Ash and they will meet Pikachu, Brock, Gary, May, Max, Norman and Caroline. And later in the chapters they would meet Drew and (maybe) Misty, but not Leaf.** **I had intended to make a sequel after that N has saved Ash. :)**

**QUEENSPELLER67: My computer is repaired.**

**KaliAnn: I know...**

**KHLegacy: I really hate when they make N the bad guy. You get to see what happens in this chapter.**

**Harshika: I think that N does not fit as the "bad guy," he's a good guy. I have it planned so N and Ash will fly in this chapter, or at least that Jenny gets the call that N had sent. I am glad you like my story so much that it is worth the wait, thanks! :)**

**11JJ11: So you like N? I like him too, he is awesome! I know... So close to freedom, but of course Giovanni came and destroyed everything.**

**Pikacraft: N and Ash will be friends, not love just friends / best friends. I'm sorry for the long wait, sorry.  
-** **Your tired-of-school friend BannanGodis.** **You have cookies? I sell cookies and had to buy 2 cookie jars^^**

**Gaige's Peppy: Will update all chapters in "The Truth Hurts"** **because my grammar and so on ..**

**Giovanni: BannanGodis doesn't own Pokémon and the characters!**

**The Truth Hurts  
The Rescue Mission Part 1  
Ca.15** **Present Times**

* * *

The blue-haired police woman sat in front of her desk to figure out why the most powerful man in the world would want to have a boy. She has been doing this all night, and she hasn't slept a wink. Jenny slowly sank down to her sleep. She put down her weary head on the desktop, and it became more and more difficult to keep her eyes open. Just when sleep was about to win, one of her top and most faithful policeman entered, and the half-asleep police woman shot up her head and knocked out her cold coffee.

"Last night it rang a young man who reported a kidnapped boy. The man on the phone said that the boy's appearance was spiky black hair, blue jacket, a cap and light blue jeans." Jenny was still half asleep and barely heard what the handsome policeman said. The brown-haired policeman could see the bags under the weary eyes of the woman.

The spilled coffee ran down to the desk edge and dripped onto the floor. Policeman sighed. He respected Officer Jenny, and he knew that when she had not slept or drinking her cup of coffee in the morning she would become weird and unfocused.

"As I said: There is a young man from Kanto who reported a kidnapping," said the policeman a little louder to get it to the half-asleep blue-haired woman. Jenny looked up at the policeman with her tired eyes.

"Huh... What... Kidnapped..?" Murmured Jenny, when she tried to get refocused.

"As I said before: A young man called yesterday and reported the kidnapping of a black-haired boy," sighed the brown-haired officer. He was tired of explaining the same thing several times in a row.

Directly after he had said it, the police woman perked up and began to think about the kidnapped boy which was taken by Team Rocket's boss.

"Wait... Did you say a boy with spiky black hair?" The man nodded, and Jenny stood up. She took a tight grip on the policeman's t-shirt collar. She pulled the poor terrified policeman towards her. If they thought a Gyarados was scary, you would get nightmares from looking into Jenny's eyes.

* * *

May, Norman, and Pikachu sat in the kitchen, staring only at their own hands. Everyone else had managed to fall asleep.

Pikachu had his ears down as he looked out the window, and he watched as the raindrops "competed" with each other. Pikachu sighed and looked at the sad brown haired girl who looked down. She mourned as much as he did. Pikachu walked hesitantly and cautiously to May, and he put one of his paws on her smooth legs.

May looked at the electric mouse with a warmhearted smile. She didn't know why, but for some reason she missed Pikachu's trainer. She did not really understand why she missed him! All he had done was grill her bike and had... been kind... funny... cute... Wait a minute, she thought him as 'cute'?! She had only known him a few hours!

Pikachu could see that May had many thoughts about the horrible incident, he was sure everyone in this room think about it. It makes enough sense anyways for Norman, all this was almost his fault. If Norman hadn't thrown Ash and Pikachu out, that horrible blonde and that Beef .. Bitch.. Botch.. Butch wouldn't have managed to capture Ash. Instead he would have been safe from his horrible uncle.

May carefully put a hand on the troubled mouse's head and hoped that she could comfort him. Pikachu was not used to people touching him, with exceptions from Ash of course!

Pikachu had always had bad experiences with humans. Everyone who came near him always wanted to harm or capture him. Or, at least, until Ash came and showed Pikachu that people there were kind people out there in the world.

"You miss him?" May whispered quietly, and Pikachu nodded with tear-filled eyes. May slowly picked up the crying electric type and patted him on his lightning-bolt-shaped tail. She had seen Ash do it several times on Pikachu.

"Chaa.." Whispered Pikachu in delight. He really loved when people petted his tail. May smiled and began petting Pikachu the way that Ash used to pet him. Pikachu even began bending his head in a way that allowed May to scratch him under his chin.

Norman looked at his daughter with a sad smile, his daughter had always disliked Pokémon for some reason, but now she is petting a Pokémon with no problems.

He began to think of the young boy he had thrown out because his Pikachu had used an electric attack on his only son. He had accused Ash and Pikachu something his own son had brought upon himself. He even remembered that the black-haired boy had warned Max not to take the ketchup bottle from Pikachu. Max had not listened, and Ash got the blame.

"I'm really sorry..." He whispered as he looked shamefacedly at his shoes. Everyone in the room turned to look at the man's surprising apology.

"All this is my fault, if not I hadn't sent away the boy, none of this would've happened. I was so worried my beloved daughter would leave me, I was selfish. It was a really stupid thing to do. I really should know that she isn't the same girl she was when she as a five-year old. She has grown up into a beautiful woman and must make her own decisions. She must learn from her many mistakes, so she learns what is right the hard way. But as a father, it is my job to be worried and overprotective of my little girl. Please forgive me." Norman looked up, and as he looked into his daughter's teary eyes, he smiled at her.

May had never ever heard her father talk like that. He had always been hard as a rock and was too stubborn to show emotion. Sure, he showed emotion, but never like this. Who would have thought that he was such a softie?

"I forgive you." She answered. Her father gave her a cheerful smile. Pikachu, who knew what would happen next, dropped off of May's knee. May stood up and reached for her father. They gave each other a hug. It was a long time since they had last done this.

Then there was a knock on the door with the perfect timing to ruin their moment. Norman sighed and involuntarily went to the door to check who had destroyed his father-daughter moment. When he looked out the door, he saw the woman he had been waiting for throughout the entire evening. He opened the door excitedly and hoped that the blue-haired Police woman would say that the boy was doing fine and was safe at the police station.

Jenny went into the hall and took off her black high heels. Norman and the police officer went into the kitchen where May and Pikachu were. The police woman sat on a chair next to May, and Norman sat on the other side of Jenny.

"I have good news and bad news, what do you want to hear first?" Jenny asked as she gnashed her white teeth against each other. May and Norman thought about it for a few seconds and came up with an answer.

"We want the bad news." Jenny nodded and took out a folder she had brought with her. She took out a piece of paper out of the folder. It was a picture of an old, green-haired man with an eyepatch.

"This man is named Ghetsis. He comes from Unova region, and is the boss of Team Plasma," she explained as she pointed to the photo.

"What is 'Team Plasma'? Are they anything like Team Rocket?" May inquired. She began to hug Pikachu harder, as Pikachu had jumped back to May's knee when Norman had gone to answer the door.

"Not really. They want to liberate all Pokémon from humans," Jenny explained as a brief conclusion.

"But what does that man have to do with any of this?"

"I'll come to that, calm down." May blushed at this statement. She had many talents, but none of those were patience.

"Last night when everyone was asleep, a young man called. He was in the Kanto region, and reported that a young boy with spiky black hair, a blue jacket, light blue jeans and a cap has been kidnapped." Pikachu looked hopefully at the blue-haired woman. The man who had called yesterday had described Ash.

"Well with several hours of attempts to get ahold of the man who called yesterday, we managed to call him back and ask about Team Rocket's plans for the boy. The man we spoke to was called N. He told me that he was the son of Ghetsis, but unfortunately his father had been very secretive with his and Giovanni's plan. The only thing he has heard is that the boy is some kind of key for something important. He does not know what the boy is the key to. According N's words, he had saved the boy but became trapped. Giovanni had threatened the boy with a knife against his throat. But Giovanni never killed the boy, as he said he needed the boy alive." Jenny explained. Everyone else in the room had a shocked expression. What did they mean by saying Ash was a key? And why was it just Ash Giovanni needed?

"How do you know that we can rely on this N?" Asked Norman critically.

"First of all, he is our only source of the boy's kidnapping, and his father locked him in a room that he could not search for the boy. He even gave us coordinates to where him and the boy are right now." said Jenny. She understood why Norman did not trust this boy who called himself N, but Norman had not been there and heard N's story and details. She would never forget it.

Norman could hear the conviction in Jenny's voice and decided to shut up.

"So where is Ash?" May asked. She had gotten shivers just by hearing what Ash had experienced.

"Pika Pikapi?" Pikachu said. He knew that no one could understand him.

"Kanto."

"What?"

"He's in the Kanto region." Jenny replied. Pikachu, who had been with Ash ever since they fled from Team Rocket's HQ, knew this mission just got harder.

"Kanto, are you sure?" Asked Norman surprised, he knew that Kanto was far away from Hoenn.

"Yes we are totally sure that is where they are. N said this, and as an insurance policy we tracked the call. The tracker showed that they were in Kanto." Jenny explained quietly and friendly. She did not want them to panic.

"Do you know where in Kanto? This is no good if we do not know where in the Kanto region they are. Kanto is fairly large. Not as big as Hoenn, but still." Jenny nodded in understanding and took out a map from the folder, a map of Kanto. She put her finger on the map and pointed to a spot next to a lake.

"They are here, somewhere."

"You mean-" Before Norman could say where Jenny had pointed on the map, he was interrupted by the blue-haired police woman.

"Yes, he's in Viridian Forest," Jenny revealed. Pikachu, who had been there before Team Rocket had caught him, remembered that there were various bug Pokémon there.

"So how do we get there without anyone noticing?" asked May. Norman could see the determination in his daughter's eyes. May only had that determination when she asked her parents for money but they said no. She did not give up until she had gotten money from her helpless parents.

"Well, we have recently seized four Team Rocket agents so we can take their clothes and sneak into Team Rocket's HQ without anyone else knowing." May raised an eyebrow. That the plan sounded like a spy movie. It would not work here in the real world, it only works in the movies and fanfictions.

"Dressing up as Team Rocket agents, does it really work? In all the movies and books I've read, it works only for a while before those who try to liberate the prisoner becomes trapped themselves," Norman stated. Jenny sighed, this man had seen too many movies.

"We have no choice, we must take this chance." Everyone nodded, as Jenny was right. They must rescue Ash before Team Rocket does something horrible to him. This might be their only chance.

"Okay so five can go on the rescue mission. Sho should go? Me and you should of course with the mission, but the other two?"Norman said as he began to think. His choice could either make their perilous mission succeed, or cause it to fail and get them all caught.

"I can go with you," May answered with a serious look in her eye. Pikachu looked up at May and smiled. She really wanted to help Ash.

"Sorry but you can not," Norman replied. Honestly, he did not want her to follow because he did not want his little princess damaged.

"But I-" Norman cut her off as he stood up.

"I do not care what you think, I'm your father and I do not want you to get hurt! You stay here with Max and your mother. You will wait for me, Brock, Gary, and Officer Jenny come back with the boy! Have I made myself clear!?" cried Norman. May looked into her father's certain eyes and nodded sadly.

"I understand." With that, May left the kitchen. Pikachu ran after the angry brunette.

"You did the right thing, she will understand that later." Norman nodded sadly when he looked in the direction that his daughter had left. He just wanted to protect her.

* * *

May lay in her bed with her face against the fluffy pillow. Why was her father so mean to her!? She let her mascara smudge on her snow white pillow, she didn't care!

Pikachu sat on the side of the bed and looked sadly at the crying girl. He wanted to comfort her, but how? He jumped up on the bed and poked gently at her leg. She looked up at the yellow mouse and tried to give him a smile. That smile was fake, even a blind would be able to see that.

"Pika Pikachu pi?" May laughed a little, and she began to move closer to the cute mouse.

"Are you asking if I'm okay?" Pikachu nodded.

"I'm okay, it's just that my father doesn't trust me enough for me to go with him. I want to save Ash as much as you." Pikachu looked out of the window and looked at the millions of stars that shined in the sky.

May heard how her father had brought Gary and Brock for explaining the plan. Even if May couldn't follow, she still listened to all the details of their plan.

May wished she could go with them. She really wanted to! May then got an idea of how that could work. It always works in the movies.

* * *

Jenny, Norman, and Brock had all taken their Team Rocket clothes. Everyone had done it except Gary. He was in his guest room and would take of his clothes there. He had Team Rocket clothes neatly folded on the bed.

Without his noticing it, the door opened and a brunette with a Pikachu on her shoulder came into the room. Gary pulled off his shirt but then he began to feel a painful feeling in his head. His vision began to blur and fell to the floor with hardly any consciousness. When he had focused on who it was that had struck him he saw to his surprise that it was May.

"Forgive me.." Was the last thing he heard before his world went black.

May dropped the item as she had beaten the brown-haired boy unconscious with, and she panicked. She had never gone this far, she had actually knocked someone unconscious!

May took many deep hold to calm herself, she had to hurry before her father became suspicious. She took the unconscious boy's arms and pulled him into the closet. She closed the door gently and went to bed. She looked down at the well folded clothes and picked up the sweater. The shirt had a big "R" in a strong red color.

Pikachu jumped down from May's shoulder and looked at the wall, he would show respect while she changed.

May changed from her clothes to the Team Rocket clothes. She then took a hair scrunchie and put her brown hair up in a bun. She put on the Team Rocket, hat making sure that all her long hair was hidden. When she looked in the mirror, she really look like a man. Or almost, as she was revealed as a woman by her breasts. She donned a black jacket and put on an red "R" sticker on the jacket's chest, but when she put on her jacket it became so hot. If it had not been such a serious situation she would have joked that it was not the jacket that was hot, but her who was hot. She looked in the mirror and looked specifically at her chest. Fortunately, it was concealed by the jacket.

Pikachu crawled under May's jacket so that he too would be able to follow. All this was May's plan because she and Pikachu would follow.

"Now comes the only tricky part." Whispered May to Pikachu, May could feel that Pikachu nodded. May left Gary's room and headed down to her father, Officer Jenny, and Brock.

"It's about time Gary" Brock groaned irritably. May shrugged. She would talk as little as possible.

"OK, let's go."

* * *

May sat in her cabin onboard the ship to Kanto. She took off her cap and freed her long hair as Pikachu crept out of the jacket and stretched. To be "trapped" under a jacket for an hour and a half had made him stiff.

"We did it Pikachu, we're part of the rescue mission."

"Pika!" Pikachu cried happily. Pikachu curled up in May's bed to sleep. May smiled and lay down beside him. She could not even take off her Team Rocket clothes. She took out her cell phone out the front pocket and put on an alarm so that she would wake up before the guys, so her father wouldn't find out that his daughter was with them on the mission.

"Goodnight Pikachu"

"Pika.."Pikachu said half asleep. He was so tired.

"Goodnight Ash.." May whispered quietly and hoped Pikachu would not hear, but he did. Pikachu and May both fell asleep with a smile on their lips.

* * *

**BannanGodis: Hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter. I know I have made ****this chapter much longer, and this chapter was the longest in a long time.**

**Gary: awolflover2 has helped BannanGodis with my grammar and stuff, BannanGodis is really grateful for that.**


	16. The Rescue Mission Part 2

**Hey all readers, you must be tired of hearing this but my computer got the blue screen of death again. Because of that, I had to abandon it for a while. That's one of the big reasons why I wasn't able to update this chapter faster. And for those of you who haven't noticed, I've updated chapter 1.**

**Awolflover2: I also wanted Gary to be a part of the rescue mission. I was going to "throw out" Brock from the rescue mission but then I began I started to think about it. Brock is black (No, I'm not racist!) but May is "white"… It wouldn't have worked to "change" May against Brock…  
-BannanGodis! :)**

**Pikacraft: Oh your birthday? CONGRATULATIONS! (Sorry for having written this so late) Thanks so much for taking the time to read this story, it means a lot.  
-BannanGodis, hehe I ate two boxes of cookies (In 2-3 days!)**

**KaliAnn: I'm so happy that you liked my "uniform plan", I was really pleased with it! ;)  
-BannanGodis!**

**KHLegacy: I'll try to keep you and all my other readers happy and satisfied, you deserve the best. Ash will be saved, I can't let him die … right?  
-BannanGodis.**

**Guest: Qué quieres decir? No entiendo español... Utilice Google Translate próxima vez, no es la mejor traducción, pero … o:  
-BannanGodis!**

**Harshika: Oh it's no problem, I updated late so we're both late? You are right with it May.. But now she's become who she is, but well at least you like her. I apologize for the late update but as you read so had my computer "blue screen of death" and I have been too "cowardly" to write a new chapter, I have it now but I thought answer your reviews.  
-BannanGodis!**

**Snow Mermaid: I like N too, he is a good guy and... Yeah I like him! :)  
-BannanGodis!**

**Guest: Lo sé .. Me gusta más Gary de Brock pero ahora para obtener Gary desaparecer, pero él va a volver… Yo creo que..  
-BannanGodis!**

**TheDeadGirl: I'm glad you like this story but I am sorry to crush your dreams of AshxJessie. It will never happen in my stories. Sorry about that, maybe JamesxJessie but never AshxJessie.  
-BannanGodis!**

**The Truth Hurts  
The Rescue Mission Part 2  
Ca.16 Present Times**

* * *

The ship went straight through the big waves. Nothing could stop Brock, Officer Jenny, Norman or May. They were heading towards Kanto in order to break into the most dangerous place on the earth, Team Rocket's headquarters, and save Ash.

May was snug in bed, her newfound yellow friend sleeping peacefully by her feet. She soon awoke and slowly realized that she wasn't in her own room. Everything that happened wasn't a dream… Ash really did get kidnapped, and she had snuck aboard to join in on the rescue mission.

May gently moved her feet away from the electric Pokémon and down on the cold floor, her whole body shuddering when she did so. She stood up and went over to the mirror, although she had some trouble getting to it since it was dark. Once her eyes adjusted, it became easier for her to see what she was doing.

She started wondering how Ash was doing. Was he hurt? Why would an evil man like Giovanni want Ash? He was just a boy. These thoughts continued to rack her brain as she began brushing her hair with her purple brush, something she usually did when she was scared or nervous.

Pikachu opened his eyes and noticed the emptiness of the bed. He quickly got up in search of his "partner" for this mission. He already lost Ash because of his weakness. He wasn't going to lose May, too! He looked around and soon found her by the mirror, letting out a sigh he had been holding. He was about to tell her about being scared about suddenly disappearing, but he pulled back when he saw tears on her face. Why was she crying? It wasn't like she had lost her best friend. He then remembered about yesterday when she whispered "goodnight" to Ash. She was worried about him just like he was.

"Pika?" Pikachu gently called in an attempt to get the young teen's attention. It worked as May looked towards him, a forced smile on her face.

"Did I wake you up?" Pikachu shook his head and jumped onto May's lap. She gently scratched the yellow mouse behind the ear. He made a sound of contentment when the girl scratched him there. While loving this kind of affection, he never once felt safe when around people. However, all that changed when he met Ash back in Team Rocket's HQ. It was after being shown care and love from Ash did he realize that not all people were monsters.

"We should go back to bed; we can't save Ash if we're both tired," May suggested as she shifted her scratching to Pikachu's chin. Upon hearing Ash's name, the yellow mouse jumped off of her lap and onto the bed. She laughed at his behavior as she put down her brush. She then crawled into the bed and hid her cold feet under the blankets.

* * *

A few hours later, the caws from the Wingulls could be heard. The sun was high up in the sky, and lots of people rushed onto the ship deck in order to get a good view of Kanto… Actually, almost everyone rushed onto the deck. There was still a small yellow Pokémon and a teenage girl who were stowaways and sleeping like a couple of Snorlaxes.

May was sleeping peacefully in her bed. Her hair was strung in different directions on the pillow. Pikachu was hugging her body. She was drooling a bit, and one of her legs was left uncovered from the blanket. Both were sleeping so soundly; neither of them heard the knock on their door.

"Gary, it's time to wake up; we're docking in Kanto in a few minutes," a male voice called through the door. The voice didn't belong to Norman, mainly because the pitch was too young to be him.

* * *

Brock continued knocking on the door, each time growing a little more irritated. Gary never took as long as a girl to get ready. He let out a little laugh at this and wondered what Gary would say if he was thought of as a girl.

* * *

May woke up with a start when she heard someone knocking on her door. She was about to ask who it was before remembering that she took on Gary's name when sneaking aboard. What if the person was Officer Jenny, Brock, or…her father? The moment she opened her mouth, whoever was behind that door would figure her out and probably send her straight back to Hoenn. She couldn't let that happen, and she wasn't about to let her voice stop her! She then remembered having been forced to play Romeo in "Romeo and Julia" back in elementary school after having fought for and losing the role of Julia to someone else.

"Sorry, I was taking a shower and couldn't… uh, couldn't hear you?" she hesitantly replied in what she felt was a suitable manly voice. Unfortunately, she quickly realized what could prove to be a fatal mistake. There was no shower in her room! Her panic level was on the rise as she wondered whether or not Brock caught onto her slip-up.

* * *

Brock was completely confused with the response he was given. There weren't any showers in their rooms, or at least not in the one he was given.

"You have a shower in there?" he asked. As confused as he was with the response, he was already starting to regret agreeing to be the one to wake the brown haired boy.

"Umm… Of course I do! My grandfather went and booked me a deluxe cabin…because I'm the great Gary Oak!" This really peeved Brock. When he was a gym leader, he heard a lot of conceited words from trainers and hated to hear them brag about how much "better" they were than others.

"Okay, I get it; just be ready in ten minutes," Brock angrily huffed. He thought that things were going to start out fine today, but Gary managed to ruin it. At least he did what he came to do and wouldn't have to run into the cocky boy for a while.

* * *

May let out a huge sigh of relief when she heard Brock walking away. She was both happy and amazed that he actually bought both her man-voice and her terrible excuse! She quickly hopped out of bed and headed towards her mirror where her Team Rocket hat rested. She tied her hair into a tight bun before hiding it under the black cap. She then put on her Team Rocket jacket and gave herself a quick scan to make sure she didn't look anything like… well, a girl.

"Pikachu, it's time to wake up. It's time to rescue Ash." Pikachu sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. May gave the little mouse a smile while patting him on the head. Once fully awake, he crawled under her Team Rocket jacket and got ready for his next adventure; the return to the place where he was captured and first met Ash.

May opened the door and left her cabin. Once she was on the deck, she became immersed in the beauty that was the Kanto Region. She always wanted to go travelling, but her parents wouldn't allow it. That was the reason why she decided to become a Pokémon Trainer, so she would be able to travel.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Scared at what might happen, she quickly turned around and saw Brock, Officer Jenny, and her father. All three of them, Brock especially, looked annoyed with her.

"Umm... Hi?" she hesitantly greeted. Silently, she was praying to Arceus they didn't figure out who she really was.

"'Hi?' Is that all you have to say?! I thought I told you to be ready in ten minutes! Don't you understand how important this mission is?!" Brock shouted, his face turning red with anger. The other two looked at Brock, Jenny putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. When Brock saw the woman giving him calming affection, his anger all but disappeared and was replaced with infatuation. The officer quickly grew uncomfortable under that look. She couldn't help but wonder how such a gaze could be possible.

"Come on now; we don't have time to be angry with each other. We're all supposed to be partners, and we're working for the same goal," Norman reminded them. May secretly smiled at her father and admired his ability to be a leader.

"I completely agree with Norman. If you two can't work together, then don't come along. You'll only slow us down," Jenny firmly replied as she removed her hand from Brock's shoulder.

"Alright." May and Brock said at the same time. They then took each other's hand and shook on it.

When Brock shook "Gary's" hand, he caught a glimpse at "his" fingernails and noticed some nail polish on them. At that moment, she realized that he was going to have suspicions now.

"_We'll be arriving at the Kanto Region in a few minutes!"_

May and Brock broke the shake after hearing this announcement. Brock had a suspicious look trained at the person in front of him claiming to be Gary Oak.

* * *

Ash was being held somewhere far from the sea. His hands were tied behind his back. He had a piece of duct tape covering his mouth. He was asleep after having stopped trying to fight himself free hours ago. He didn't understand why he had to be stuck in this room. The only thing of note here was a window that was barred to prevent escapes.

The black-haired teenager was awakened by the warm rays of the sun that shone through the window. He tried to stretch out of reflex but was held back by his bindings. He then heard footsteps coming and immediately stiffened up. He had a pretty good idea who was coming.

A few seconds later, he heard the key jiggling in the keyhole. The door then swung open, and a man who Ash recognized came in. He wasn't sure, but he thought the man's name was Butch. He was bringing in his usual boring meal, some stale bread and a bottle of water. However, Ash was surprised to find someone else coming in, and it was someone he clearly remembered. Cassidy now stood before him, and she had the same hungry eyes from just before he made his great escape.

Ash immediately started squirming around in an attempt to be free. Unfortunately, the ropes that were binding him were too strong and stayed as firm as when they were first put on him.

"Looks like somebody's excited to see me," the scary woman said as she approached the frightened boy. Butch merely stepped back. Cassidy took the bread from the tray and peeled away the tape that was covering Ash's mouth. She then force-fed the stale thing into his mouth; he tried to chew and swallow it as best he could so as to avoid any further humiliation.

"Are you thirsty?" she chidingly asked as though she were talking to a baby. Ash merely stayed quiet. Cassidy clearly wasn't expecting to be ignored, and she planted a firm slap to his cheek. He screamed in both shock and pain as his upper body fell to the floor.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me; are you thirsty?" Ash slowly nodded this time; he couldn't stand to be punished anymore. Cassidy smiled and unscrewed the bottle cap with her mouth. She then forced the boy onto his already scraped knees and tipped the bottle into his mouth. As much as he hated being treated like Cassidy's pet, he couldn't deny the thirst he was feeling. And being that the bottle was forced into his mouth, he took large gulps of the refreshing but force-fed water.

"It looks like the boss's little nephew was thirsty. Have they not been taking care of you? Well, you don't need to worry about it anymore; I'll take care of you," Cassidy said as she ran a hand through Ash's tousled hair.

Once the bottle was empty, she took it away from Ash's lips and made to leave. Butch, who had been off to the side, stared at her in confusion.

"Cassidy, I…think you forgot something," he reminded. Cassidy smacked her forehead when she remembered about taping the boy's mouth back. She took out a roll of duct tape and immediately tore a piece to put over Ash's mouth.

"Happy now?" she asked her partner; he nodded yes. "Then come on, Beef. Our boss is wanting to meet with us," she reminded. Butch looked angry and annoyed at his partner. They had been partners for several years, yet she will not remember his name.

"I'M NOT BEEF! MY NAME IS…" Cassidy closed the door before Butch could correct her. Honestly, they've been partners for several years already yet still couldn't remember his name. He then left Ash and slammed the cell door shut.

* * *

"Hey Gary, doesn't it feel great to be back home?" Brock asked. He still had his suspicions about who "Gary" was and was intent on trying to figure it out. "I remember hearing you say that you live with your grandpa, but where was that again?"

May cast a suspicious look at Brock. She couldn't help but wonder why he would ask something like that. What if… What if he was starting to suspect her?

"Umm.. It's definitely great to be back. But why should I tell you where I live? We need to concentrate on finding Ash."

Brock nodded in agreement to "Gary's" response. Even if he didn't have these suspicions; asking about where "Gary" lived was the least of their concerns.

"Wait one second!" Brock thought as something crossed his mind. "Gary just said Ash, not Ashy-boy!" He was right; the person before him was not the real Gary Oak. But if that was true, then where was the real one?

* * *

Gary gingerly brought a hand to his throbbing head. He quickly scanned the area and saw he was in a small room. He slowly got to his feet, his head seemingly throbbing with every move he made. Suddenly, he felt something touch his shoulder. He turned around to see who it was and realized that it was merely a jacket.

"Wait a second," he murmured. "What am I doing in a room full of clothes?" The confused teenager slowly stepped backwards until he felt himself run into something hard. He felt it with his hand and realized it was a doorknob. He quickly turned it and figured out he was in someone's bedroom closet.

"Don't tell me you did it, May," he groaned. When he scanned May's bedroom, he noticed that the disguise he was to wear was nowhere to be found. It was then that Gary's suspicions were confirmed. May did go on the rescue mission and towards danger she was in no way prepared for.

* * *

A few hours later, the rescue team found themselves standing in front of Team Rocket's HQ. There were a few men standing guard yet somehow managing to miss the group and their hiding spot. They knew Ash had to be somewhere inside, and the plan was to get him out and leave with little incident.

"Gary and Officer Jenny, you two have the best chance at finding Ash," Norman explained. "Your combined experience will ensure us a better chance at getting through this.

"Since Brock and I have stronger Pokémon, we'll serve as the main distraction. While we have Team Rocket's attention, you two will find Ash and get him out of the building. If everything goes as planned, we should be on our way back to Hoenn by tomorrow."

Jenny and May nodded in agreement to Norman's plan before slipping away. Now that Brock and Norman were alone, they nodded in silent agreement and took a pokéball from their belts. With a toss in the air, their respective Pokémon were summoned.

"Attack!" they both shouted. This got the attention of nearby Team Rocket agents, and they were soon engaged in an all-out Pokémon battle with backup quickly coming. This was definitely going to be a tough fight.

* * *

May and Officer Jenny ran through the empty corridors of the Team Rocket HQ. Brock and Norman were definitely doing a good job driving out most of the base's guards.

As they were running, Pikachu was snug inside May's jacket. He soon smelled a familiar scent, one that he had been eager to find since being separated from it. Pikachu desperately wanted to jump out and run to Ash was. The only thing holding him back was that he didn't know where he was being held. All he knew was that he was in this building.

"Pikapi…"

* * *

After a few minutes of battling, Brock and Norman were surrounded with about thirty or so Team Rocket grunts. With this amount of men, it probably meant that their inner defenses were stretched pretty thin.

"Those two had better hurry; we can't hold out forever!" Norman growled as he commanded his Pokémon to go on the defensive. Brock had sturdier Pokémon that were able to sneak in a couple of attacks, but even they were forced into defensive tactics due to the numbers they were up against.

"Somebody call the boss and tell them we have a situation!" one of the men shouted into his radio. "I think these guys might be trying to take his nephew!"

* * *

Giovanni was lounging in his recliner chair with a glass of wine in his hands. Everything was going according to plan, and he wasn't going to let them be derailed again anytime soon. Unfortunately, he had little time to savor this victory as his phone started ringing.

"This had better be important!" He irritably replied after picking up the receiver. "I'm not in the mood for…"

"Sir, the boy's friends are here! They've infiltrated the base and are trying to take your nephew."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yes…, leaders Brock and Norman…battle." It was difficult for Giovanni to hear over the loud sounds of what was no doubt an all-out battle. However, he understood perfectly when the names of the Gym Leaders came through.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of everything," he confidently reassured before hanging up and quickly dialing a number.

"Come to my office now!"

* * *

Pikachu couldn't stand the suspense anymore; he just had to go and look for Ash. He had no idea where he was, but he wasn't going to just stay safe inside May's jacket. As such, he jumped out from the protective confides and began his own search. Officer Jenny was shocked at Pikachu's sudden appearance, but both girls quickly recovered and followed him.

* * *

Pikachu ran as fast as he could, his speed fueled by both adrenaline and the strength of Ash's scent. He soon came to an open door. He cautiously peeked into the room for any signs of danger but saw that it was safe. However, the entire room smelled like Ash despite the boy not being there.

May and Officer Jenny came into the room shortly after and saw Pikachu sulking in a corner where there were a couple of chains. Near it were also a few empty water bottles. They both cautiously walked over towards the despondent mouse; Jenny immediately began to investigate the room and quickly noticed something. It was a cloth. It was damp and was giving off a kind of sweet scent that made her feel a bit lightheaded.

"We were too late."

"What?" May asked. Both she and Pikachu looked at the officer in confusion.

"The boy was most likely held here. However, someone must've known we were coming for him and took him away before we could. I doubt they simply moved him to a different room, so that means we came here for nothing."

"Pikapi…," Pikachu sadly squeaked as he looked out the barred windows.

* * *

Just a few minutes before Pikachu, Jenny and May arrived at Ash's cell, someone entered it. Ash looked up and saw a blond haired woman who seemed to be his age. Her purple eyes quickly scanned the room before she stepped inside. She silently walked up to him and took both a white cloth and a small bottle from her pocket. She quickly dampened the cloth before smothering it onto Ash's face. He tried to struggle, but a strange sweet scent immediately assaulted his nostrils. He soon felt himself getting lightheaded before falling unconscious. The blonde then threw his unconscious body over her shoulder before walking out with him.

* * *

Giovanni had escaped from his base thanks to his helicopter. Riding along with him were his nephew, N, Ghetsis and the blond-haired Team Rocket agent.

N glanced over at the unconscious teenager with a sad look in his eyes. The poor guy was tied up and left on the floor like some kind of captive wild animal. He was hoping that the police would've been able to save him before this. Instead, he was still in the arms of his captor with clear signs that he had been beaten since they last saw each other.

"Father, why would you do this to the boy?" N asked. "He's just a kid; he's probably even younger than me." He had to know why his father involved himself with this.

Ghetsis looked at his son and tried to think of a way to sugarcoat the truth without being too obvious. The last thing he wanted was for his son to betray him now. He didn't want his son would betray him. "He is like a key," he finally said. "We're doing this so that all of the world's Pokémon can be free from their trainers. If they're free, then they can't be hurt by their trainers." As much as he tried to sweeten the truth, he had to leave out a few details. After all, no amount of sugarcoating could cover up the true meaning.

"So all of this is so that Pokémon can be freed from captivity?" N clarified. He had doubts that what his father was saying was the truth. After all, he did see lots of cages filled with Pokémon back in Team Rocket's HQ. But even if his father was telling the truth, N knew that the unconscious boy had to be an important part to his plans, important enough for him to go through all this just to fulfill.

"H-How about we stop talking about this?" Ghetsis suggested as he started to feel uncomfortable. N simply nodded and shifted his gaze outside the helicopter. His sights were set on the building they had just left. Explosions rocked the Team Rocket base, all of which were caused by trainers and their Pokémon fighting like wild animals. Many of them were injured, and he could hear both their cries of battle and pain all the way up in the sky. If his father and that Giovanni man were set on making sure Pokémon weren't hurt by the whims of their trainers, then why were they letting the ones down there go all out?

N then shifted his gaze back at the bound boy. He watched his chest slowly rising and falling as he slept through the chaos. Just what did his father mean about him being the key? There didn't seem to be anything special about him; he didn't even seem to be a Pokémon Trainer. However, something on the boy's belt caught his eye and caused him to change his mind.

"He has two pokéballs with him!" N thought as he began tossing the discovery in his head. "That means he has two Pokémon under his total control. But when did he get them? He didn't have any when I last saw him. He was so helpless then. Is he really that bad of a Pokémon Trainer?"

N was completely confused about all this! He had no idea whether or not Giovanni and his father had any right to hold the boy. All he knew was that he needed to have a chat with the boy's Pokémon the next chance he had to be alone with them. For now, he merely closed his eyes and tried to shut out the dwindling sounds of the battle below him.

* * *

**BannanGodis: So what did you think about this chapter? This chapter was longer than the others. I hope you noticed that I was trying to throw in N into the story more. Thanks for reading and I hope you all will give me a review. As to what will happen in the next chapter, I'm planning for Ash to be saved. I'm just not sure how to do it. If any of you have any suggestions, then feel free to give them.**

**Brock: Thanks you ****reithedragonboy! :)**


	17. Conflict In Yourself

**Hello all my readers! Have you missed me? Ha what am I saying? Why would you miss someone like me? ;)  
But anyway, I wanted to tell a really good news, and maybe some bad? But you may have noticed that it takes, like, a month for me to update? it's because my damn computer turned blue screen all the time! But now ,so the school will fix me a new computer, is not that good news?! But yeeaaah As you probably have noticed, I've updated this story (rewritten Capter 1-3), but now, so had I do a "new" story for it, read it if you want to^^**

**Ps: I am so so so sorry for the late update, but I have been doing my other stories (I have started with "Everyone has a choice" again and I'm about to rewrite "Ash's Lost Father", The stories will probably have 20,000 words or maybe more?)**

**KHLegacy: I know, but Ash is rescued already so there will be no "exciting" to look forward to? But I am glad that you liked the chapter^^**

**11JJ11: Hehe I seem to be good at putting an end to the chapter when something exciting happens! xD  
It is usually so in movies, the villain always manage to escape, to the very end where he dies / goes to jail. I also thought about how I described May and Brock's thoughts are pretty good, I'm happy with them.**

**TheDeadGirlRisen: I hope so, I do not want to make you or any other of my readers disappointed! :)**

**KaliAnn: I get so happy when people write to them like how I written, I will be warm and happy inside!**

**Snow Mermaid: I know, it will probably get some flashbacks, wow.. Ash just had two Pokémon! Wtf!? O.o**

* * *

**The Truth Hurts  
Conflict In Yourself  
Ca.17 Present Times**

N opened his blue eyes and looked around in his childhood's room, he threw off his blanket and sat up. The green-haired teenager could not get rid of the black-haired boy away from his brain, who was the boy and why was the boy important for his father? N stood up and walked with his bare feet on the wooden floor, he had to get answers. N went out of his room and walked carefully through the corridor, on the walls there were many pictures of him and he was surrounded by Pokémon.

"How do we find it?" Said a voice that N recognized, N had heard his father scream at others, but now let the man as if it was about life and death. N walked cautiously closer to the door and looked into the room. The teenager could see his father and Giovanni standing in front of a log fire, the flames were the only thing that shone in the room. "I mean no one has seen Arceus on 1000 years, how are we supposed to find him?" Giovanni grinned evilly and turned his head to his partner.

"You understand that it is not Arceus we're looking for." Ghetsis looked confusedly at Giovanni with one eye and was about to open his mouth, but Giovanni continued to talk. "We are not looking for Arceus." Ghetsis gasped. "We are looking for the Jewel of Life."

"But what can we do with the Jewel of Life?" Asked Ghetsis when he looked at the orange-clad man with his blood red eye. Since none of the two bosses knew they had a little spy at the door edge, so said those things that no one else was meant to know, especially not N. N raised an eyebrow and ran a hand through his silky hair, he did not understand what his father and Giovanni meant. "We could sell it, but I am a little disappointed at you Giovanni."

"What do you mean by that?" Now it was Giovanni's turn to look confused at the man who insulted him, how dare he say such a thing? "I have made the biggest coups in the world!" Shouted Giovanni angrily, Ghetsis showed no fear against the angry man.

"That's exactly what I mean." Giovanni looked confused, what did he mean by that? "You've caught plenty of legendary Pokémon, you have controlled the strongest Pokémon ever and you have robbed banks.." N gasped high, but directly he put a hand over his own mouth, he hoped that Giovanni and Ghetsis had heard him.

"I heard something.." Giovanni muttered as he looked toward the door that was opened. Both Giovanni and Ghetsis went against the door, Giovanni extends up to grab the door handle. He pushed up the door and looked behind the door, but there was no one there. Giovanni and Ghetsis looked at each other and shrugged, it had probably just been the wind?

But in just the next corner N stands pressed against the wall with beads of sweat running, he sighed in relief. When his father and the other man had come to them that someone spying on them, so had the N run away from the door and hid himself, he had made it just in time. But now whizzed lots of different thoughts in the green-haired teenager.. Is his father really the hero of Pokémon or a villain?

* * *

No one was happy, how could you be happy now? They had failed to save Ash. They had been so close to being able to save the boy. No one said a word, no one was in the mood to talk.

That one who the saddest most of the five was probably the black-haired boy's Pokémon, Pikachu had refused to look at the people around himself, he could not do it. Pikachu had promised to protect Ash from being damaged after the day when the boy had saved him, a boy had warmed up Pikachu's hope that the people were not only evil, that boy was Ash Ketchum. Tears ran down from Pikachu's red cheeks, it felt like he lost his best friend, again..

May who was still dressed like Gary tossing her feet and sigh high. She looked down at Pikachu and gently put a hand on the yellow mouse's head, but Pikachu moved her head away and crawled away from her, he lay down a few feet away from the brunette and continue to mourn.

"P-Pikachu you should not be anxious.." May moved closer Pikachu and began to pat Pikachu, the yellow mouse could not bother anymore, and he just wanted to return to his Pikapi. "You know that Ash is strong, he'll be fine.." May could have a persuasive voice, but she was not entirely sure herself. She wanted to believe that they would find Ash and save him, but all this time, Team Rocket and Team Plasma been one step ahead of them.

That's when she found out how they would find Team Plasma and Ash. Officer Jenny had said that Team Rocket's bass was in Kanto, but did she said something about where Team Plasma's HQ was?

"You guys.." Everyone looked up at "Gary" and waited for him to say something to them. Brock was limit to revealing "Gary's" secret identity, Brock had finally figured out that "Gary" was Norman's sweet daughter. But Brock had never seen such a woman who risked her life for a boy she has recently met, he was impressed. Brock had their personal thoughts about that "Gary" was someone else, but for a few seconds then proved all his theories. The real Gary Oak would never have called Ash for Ash, he would have called the boy "Ashy-boy". "I think I know how we can find Ash." Everyone in the group had a shocked expression, Pikachu looked up at May with his swollen eyes, there was a chance to find Pikapi?

"What do you mean Gary?" Norman began when he put his hands on his knees, May had learned that her father only did so when he was nervous. Pikachu crawled until May and put a paw on her knee, he whispered "Pikachu Pikapi?". May could guess what it meant.

"We know that Team Rocket's HQ Located in Kanto." Everyone nodded and waiting for "he" would continue. "But Team Plasma is not in Kanto, right?" Once again all nodded, they all knew that there was only an evil organization in Kanto. "So I thought that we need to find out which region Team Plasma has their base." She explained to the adults.

"So what you're saying is that we'll find out where Team Plasma has their HQ? But I do not understand why.." May sighed, she had believed that her father would be able to put two and two together.

"In Team Rocket's HQ were both Team Rocket and Team Plasma members." everyone nodded, Jenny began to think about that "Gary" said and began to understand where "he" was going. "Jenny told me and Pikachu to them had taken A ... The boy from Kanto. And because them had left Kanto, what is Team Rocket's HQ and then it means-" May could not say it exciting end to her theory before Constable Jenny took for herself the honor to say the answer.

"This means that if we become aware of where team Plasma's HQ is, so would we know where we should look for Ash." All gasped and hit themselves on the forehead, all complained about why they had not thought of it. May little buzzing, it was she who had got the idea.

* * *

Far away from Kanto in Team Plasma's HQ was there a black-haired teenager, but he was not there voluntarily, he was kidnapped from his friends. Ash was alone in a room with tightly bound hands and feet, he had a piece of duct tape over his mouth and blindfolded. Those who had kidnapped him had not been so generous, they had lowered the grades in his room.

"Pwcmm.." Murmured the frozen boy his best friend's name, it was all he could do. "Pwmmwhu pwpm.." Ash was so cold, he just wanted go away from there.

* * *

After that N had almost uncovered had he returned to his room, right now he sat on his bed and tossing his feet. In his arms he hugged his favorite cuddly toy, he had received it from his real father. N's real father has died when he had been just a little boy, no one knew how his father had died. N cuddled down his face in the soft toy's soft gray fake fur.

He did not know what he would think about his father, all that his father had said was a lie. About the boy.. The boy.. Where was he? The green-haired teenager had not seen the black-haired boy then they went out from the helicopter. He put down gently Zorua cuddly toy into bed and smiled down at it, N knew it was silly to worry about a thing, but Zorua was the last thing he had from his real father.

But the nagging feeling that it was wrong to keep a boy detained against his will was not right, before had N been hesitant, but now he was thinking more and more about visiting the boy. It would not be so bad, right? He would just talk to the boy's Pokémon and find out the truth. N stood up and leave stuffed animals alone on the bed, Zorua's eyes shining light blue in the lonely room.

* * *

N went through the dreary corridor and went against the basement, it was in the basement dungeon where. N stood in front of the elevator and held out his hand against the door handle to the lift, but hesitated. Would he really do this? N shook his head and opened the door to the elevator, even if his brain screamed no so cried his heart yes, he trusted his heart. N clicked the button that would lead him to the basement and the lift began to move downwardly, N knew it was too late to turn back now, he had no choice anymore.

There was no turning back anymore, he had come too far

N looked up and saw how the numbers became smaller and smaller, finally heard N a ping. N took a deep breath and watched as the elevator doors opened. Immediately when the doors were opened N was forced to hug himself to keep warm, when he breathed it looked as if he smoked. The teenager went out of the hot elevator with his arms hugging around himself, the only thing that existed in the cold corridor was a single door in front of him. When N was against the door, so he began to ponder if there is even any down here, who would survive?

N put his hand on the door handle and squeezed, would he open the door and do exactly as his "father" had told him not to do? He knew it was a big risk, but the curiosity ate him alive, he had to know. N opened the door and saw a hard bound boy on the floor, but on the boy's belt there were no Pokéballs..

What would the N do next?

* * *

**BannanGodis: I know, I know, bad end of the chapter.. But I hope you enjoy this chapter! :) But is it just me or becomes my stories bad after each chapter? O.o BUUUT PLZ TELL ME WHAT WOULD HAPPENDED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Ps: My birthday is today (or 21 December) but we can say it's today, right? ^^**


	18. Classic Dress-Out-Trick

…**..Hi all readers, do you remember me? I am so terribly sorry I have not updated in a hundred years and unfortunately, I have no good excuse for the delay, I was lazy. But I just want to inform you that this story is very close to the end, it's just this chapter and the next, then the story ends. I will probably make a sequel, but that's only if you want of course!**

**But as you may have seen, I have started with one more story (wow '8 "stories that I write on now + two one-shots, rewrote" Ash's Lost Father's Return "and another one shot I promised one of my readers to write).**

**The Truth Hurts  
Classic Dress-Out-Trick  
Ca.18 Present Times**

* * *

When the bound boy heard the door opened he solidified, he did not dare move a muscle. Although he did not know if it was Cassidy, Butch, Giovanni or anyone in Team Plasma or Team Rocket was he afraid anyways. He had seen how everyone enjoyed to see him defenseless, what would be the difference now?

N looked at the bound boy with a compassionate glance, he could not understand what his father wanted this boy and why his father had to kidnap the boy. N was about to go up to the boy but suddenly N heard footsteps, N panicked and hid (I don't know where, but he hiding himself.).

Into the room came a big beefy man and kept in a water bottle, the man grinned evilly and sat down on his knees beside the bound boy. He leaned over to the boy's ear and whispered with a terrible contented grin.

"Soon our little key, all your pain will running out..." The man stood up and forced the boy to his bound feet by pulling the boy's black hair upwards, Ash screamed in pain, but it was not heard because of the piece of tape that was over the boy's mouth. "I should not say this but I can not resist. When we're done with you, we will kill you." Ash began to struggle but it only led to more pain, N heard every word and frowned, how could he not realized this before?

"And when we're done with you.." The man dropped Ash's hair and Ash fell to the ground. "Will we go after your friends, especially your little rat." Ash got enough of what that horrible man said, he began to wriggle, try to beat the man even though his hands were tied tightly behind his back, shout during his gag to release him. He had to get away from this man and come back to his friends!

The man began to laugh when he saw that he had done to the defenseless Ash Ketchum began to struggle to escape from this cell. But during Ash's tried to escape happened that he kicked the man, the man stared at Ash with angry eyes and pushed Ash against the wall. The man grabbed Ash's collar and pushed him up against the wall, he pulled away the blindfolded that was in front of the boy's eyes.

"Listen very carefully to me, for what I will say can save your little rat's life." The man said in a deep voice, Ash swallowed his saliva in fear when he saw the eyes on this man. "The more you bothered with us, the slower death your yellow rat will get." And with those words the man released Ash and let him fall on the cold floor once again. The man sat down on his knees and quickly pulled off the tape in front of the boy's mouth and shoved the bottle in his mouth.

"I think you should not get any water, but my _bosses_ do not want you to die yet." Ash drank so much he could, his mouth had felt so dry. N biting himself on his own hand to not yell at the man, N had been cheated, cheated more than once..

He has been cheated since the first day he went into his "father's" house.

The man pulled the bottle away from the thirsty teenager and put the tape piece back to its "right" place. The man stood up and was about to go, but turned and grinned evilly down at the boy and..:

_SLAP_

The man walked away with a satisfied smile on his lips, he left the abused boy. Ash could not move, the kick he had received on his stomach had really hurt him, a few tears ran down from his cheeks.

N had seen enough, although he did not like Pokémon trainers could he not accept what his father did to the boy. N went cautiously from his hiding place and went against the weakened boy. The green-haired teenager could see into Ash's eyes and saw a little bit of hope.

"Mmmn pphw?" N raised an eyebrow, he could not hear what Ash said as he was gagged. He shook off his thoughts and remove the tape of Ash's mouth. Before the boy could said something so N put a finger in front of his own mouth and whisper "Ssschh", Ash nodded and let his rescuers remove those annoying ropes

* * *

After a few minutes so low that a pile of rope on the stone floor and at the top of the pile, there was a piece of duct tape.

Ash stretched his arms and looked a little suspicious at N, he was not quite sure of the older teenager. Sure he had saved him, two times, but he did not know if this was even a part of Giovanni's evil plan.

N could see how the young boy "sneak peeked" up at him, but who could blame him for being suspicious.

N took a deep breath and tried to get the boy's attention with using hand movements, lucky for N he got Ash's two brown eyes against him. N pointing towards the door, Ash nodded and stood up.

"_I will soon come to you Pikachu"_ Figured Ash with the first smile he has had since he was taken to his uncle. Ash could not wait to get to his yellow friend and feel Pikachu's fur between his fingers.

With that thought Ash and N leaved the room and left the pile of rope on the floor alone in the room, but this time was the rope alone, there was no defenseless boy who was tied there anymore.

* * *

May had closed eyes and hugged Pikachu hard, she was not such a big fan of flight. But she was not going to let herself be left behind in Kanto.

Pikachu hardly not even felt that May almost crushed him with a hug, he would not even care if there was an open ketchup bottle in front of him. Pikachu looked out the window and looked at all fluffy clouds, he really missed Ash.

May was both relieved but still terrified by the idea that she .. They would soon save Ash. May opened her eyes and looked down at the yellow mouse, her heart ached when she could see the worry and grief in Pikachu's black eyes.

"Everthing will be good.."

"Pikapi.." Whisper Pikachu when a lone tear ran down from his cheeks. But soon all heard a quiet little pikayawn, everyone smiled. Pikachu broke away from the brunette's hug and went to bed on their own seats. He used his tongue to wash his paws and went around in a circle until he thought the place looked comfortable out, he hugged his own tail.

May smiled when she saw when the yellow mouse tucked himself to sleep _"When I think of it had Pikachu has always been the hard type.. He protected always Ash, but now I see a completely different side of Pikachu."_ May understood why Pikachu had been so overprotective of Ash.

* * *

Norman looked at the "Gary" and raised an eyebrow, where do he recognized that voice? There was one thing he knew anyways, it was that Gary was not Gary.

* * *

Jenny had a laptop in front of herself and searched for "Team Plasma", she found many facts about them. The blue-haired police woman frowned when she realized that her cousin's cousin's mother's daughter granddaughter was right about that Team Plasma remained in Unova

**Flashback**

"_Oh hey umm ... what are you to me again?" Laughed a young blue-haired teenage woman._

"_Umm I'm your…" What was she to the young Officer Jenny? "Never mind what I am to you.."_

_The young Jenny frowned and knew it was something serious "What is wrong?" Jenny signed, this could take a while.._

"_It's a long story.."_

"_Go ahead, I have time." And with those words from the woman on the other side of the screen Jenny began to explain everything about what had happened, throughout the story heard the young woman carefully at her grandmother..?_

"_Hmm.. it sounds-" The young Jenny's eyes widened. "Did you said Team Plasma?"_

"_Yes.. Do you know something about them?"_

"_Yes they usually go around town and try to convince the trainers to release their Pokémon free, but I've noticed that they're doing something fishy.."_

**Flashback End**

The conversation ended with Jenny found out that Team Plasma had their HQ in Unova, but unfortunately she did not hear anything about where exactly their headquarters located.

But now where they on the right direction, Jenny could see Unova when she looked out.

* * *

May leaned forward and looked out the window, she could see Unova.

"_Soon Ash will we save you.."_ Thought May while she put her hands to her heart.

It is teeming with guards, how would they be able to come out? Ash and N were trapped. There was not a chance in a million that they could- nevermind.

Ash gave N a look that meant follow-me-and-don't-said-any-questions, N nodded confused but followed the boy. Ash took them to a small room full of clothes.

"_He're not using the oldest trick in the book.. Right? It works only in books, movies and fanfictions. There's not a chance in a million that he would think that this stupid-" A_sh searched through all the clothes after a few who were in his size, the mature teenager sighed. _"Nevermind.."_

"You do not seriously think that just because we dress like them, they will not recognize us?" Ash interrupted his quest for a t-shirt, he already had a pair of black trousers hanging on the shoulder.

"It always works in the movies.." Murmured Ash when he turned his attention back to finding clothes that fit him.

"_What was I thinking? He is just a kid.."_

"Umm you Ash?" Ash picked up a black T-shirt and looked at N.

"Yes?"

"Why do my _father_ wants you?" Ash could not escape a little shiver when he heard the hatred in N's voice when he said "father".

But there was only a problem for Ash to answer that question. "I don't know" Answer Ash. To be honest, Ash had thought of that idea ever since Butch brought him here to his "uncle".

"I really do not know what they want from me.." N nodded at the answer and went to all the clothes to find some clothes for him. "What about you?" The statement surprised N, what did the boy meant about that?

"What do you mean?"

"You're kind, not like all the others here.." Ash threw a sweater to N, N caught the shirt and looked confusedly at the boy. He could not understand this boy. Sometimes was he just like a immature child, but sometimes was he like someone else, N could not explain this feeling.

* * *

After a few minutes of searching did them finally clothes that fit them, they changed around and walked out of the room and pretended as if they were ordinary Team Plasma members. But to N's surprise worked the trick, all the guards let them pass by without stopping them.

* * *

In a few floors higher up satellite both Team Rocket's leader and Team Plasma's. In his hand was held a glass of wine, Giovanni took a small sip and saw how the green-haired man just sat still.

"How can you be angry on this beautiful day? We have my nephew in safe custody and no one know where we'll take him."

"I have a nagging feeling that tells me that something is wrong, and I think that it may be due to N.." Giovanni frowned, he knew that gut feeling often had right.

"_He is right.. Something is wrong.."_

* * *

**BannanGodis: I know (once again) a short chapter, but it's better than nothing right? I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter is the last (Or maybe next next chapter), just so you know. :3**


End file.
